The Gift
by FanFicLove73
Summary: AU – War is coming. Dr. Lauren Lewis is struggling to find the cure for the deadly virus spread. Bo is struggling to find her place neither side giving up on recruiting her. Do the Succubus and human band together to face the new foe that is dragging all the Fae down into this war? ON HIATUS FOR SHORT TIME (promise)
1. Kidnapped

This is my first fanfiction to write. Please keep this in mind when reading it. I will try to keep the errors to a minimum.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Lost Girl show and these characters do not belong to me. Only the imagination of the story is mine. This is for fanfiction purposes and not for money. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 1: Kidnapped

"Dr. Lauren Lewis, so good of you to join us." Elder Bremen spoke with a bored tone. "Seems that we cannot live without you _hu-mans_." He gritted out through his teeth at her and expressing the last word with disgust.

"Elder Bremen, thank you." She nods towards him and replied politely ignoring his tone. Walking forward until she reaches the Ash at the end of the room she kneels in front of him and bowed her head placing her fist on her chest above her heart. "Ash. You summoned."

She knew that eventually, she would be called before the Ash and the Elders about the new virus sweeping through the Fae. It was only a matter of time, since the Dark Fae could not find the cure or vaccine to it. She had been secretly working on the cure for two days now; waiting for the current summons. She realized when she seen Dr. Alicia Ward's data that was emailed to her on her return from her kidnapped outing that this was about the virus that has been attacking the fae recently.

Lauren received an unwanted and forced request to find a vaccine a couple days ago from the man who held her friend and mentor Dr. Ward captive.

She remained kneeling while waiting on the Ash to continue as he watched her with deep intent to choose his words correctly. She thought about that fateful day when she was ceremoniously kidnapped and brought in front of her mentor in secret. She remembered the experience in perfect detail.

_I had left early every morning for my daily run which always ended up at the local coffee shop for a bittersweet skinny mocha espresso with steamed non-fat milk and lightly topped with foam. It is my daily weakness. Today, however, upon leaving the coffee shop and heading back to the compound, my revered daily ritual run was forever changed. As I stepped up to the curb waiting for the crosswalk sign to turn green; I took the time to enjoy my music and was bouncing to the music in my iPod trying not to dance and in truth not paying much attention to my surroundings. A long black stretch limousine slowed in front of me and stopped. I paused and waited, looking around with an uneasy feeling in the back of my mind. My gut instinct told me to run something was happening and I was in the middle of it. I stepped back with a quick jerk and collided with a solid wall behind me. It was a wall of pure muscled flesh. In my shock I did not notice the limousine door open and a hand reached out to grab me. I tried to move away from the wall of flesh as it pushed me towards the door as the hand firmly grabbed me and pulled. Losing my balance, I fell into the limousine bumping my head on the frame of the door. It knocked me completely out in an instant._

_The next thing I remember, I felt stabbing pains in my head and my mind was a complete fog. As the fogginess slowly was receding, I tried to listen to my surroundings and figure out where I was at and who kidnapped me. I remember hearing two voices near me whispering in soft tones. _

_"Think she was hurt too badly? That bump on her head is awful big. The big lug you sent to fetch her wouldn't know what without harm means." A low feminine voice whispered. _

_"She is fine. It will take her a bit to wake up. The doctor will monitor her for a concussion or anything else. Look. She already wiped all the blood up and bandaged the wound." The second masculine voice whispered with a hint of humor in his voice. "Humans are so weak. Why did she choose this one with so many fae around who could probably be better?" He whispered again with added disdain to his voice. _

_"No clue Dev. Obviously she has something that is important to the master. Otherwise, the good doctor would have not recommended her to him. He has started the process; I can feel it in her. Why she was chosen I do not think we will ever know."_

_"It's a waste of serum to be used on a mere human, sis." Dev croaked out in anger. _

_I slowly tried opening my eyes to see who was speaking; I needed to figure out a way to escape. The light burned my eyes and sharp shooting pains travelled deep into my head with each try. My arms felt like weightless feathers held in place. I felt the needle in my arm for an IV as I began to ease awake from the darkness. "I might be in a hospital maybe?" I thought to myself. _

_After a few minutes, I was able to open my eyes in small slits. Glancing toward the voices, I was startled. In my view was a big brute of man beaming with a large devilish smile at me. He was dark complected with black hair and black eyes. His body was covered in tattoos of an unknown language of symbols and letters. His arms were built to the size of an average man's thigh widths and his legs, which were in perfect height of my view, they were massive. I did not have a reference to the size of them. This man was nearly a giant. I took note at all his frame trying to place what type of fae was in front of me. _

_"Seems the human is awake now sis. Might want to go grab the good ol' doc." Dev said laughing with an evil smirk. "Dr. Lewis, open them pretty eyes bigger will ya lil' human. I think you will enjoy this ride. Seems you have some interesting friends."_

_He looked over his shoulder at his sister growling. _

_"Now sis! Wouldn't want the master to know you dawdling now would you?" _

_I looked over and saw the tall red head, which was built like a brick house for a woman, grow in fear and turn and run out the room. She stood about six and a half feet tall. Her body was built like her brothers, massive. For her size and weight, this woman ran with grace and speed of an Olympic runner. I could not place what type of fae these two were but from their size and strength based on their muscle they were formidable at the very least. My extensive knowledge of the fae did not help me in determining information about my captors._

_"Why am I here? Who are you?" I squeaked out with fear towards the giant of a man. _

_"Doesn't matter, you will know soon enough. So? Human, what can we do to pass the time?" Dev asked with a hint of pure evil intent in his voice. _

_"Awful pretty for a human, think you can hang with the fae do ya now? Bet ya never truly hung with a fae." His voiced oozed his sexual intent towards me. "I could teach ya a lesson or two." _

_He continued as I felt his meaty hand slowly move up my thigh with painful pressure. My muscles ached with pain at his touch. The weight of his hand alone was enough to make my muscles squeeze to adjust to it. The pressure he applied along with it caused measurable pain as it moved upwards. I froze not knowing how to answer the brute. My stomach turned at the idea of him taking advantage of me. I needed to get out of this quick before something happened that would haunt me for the rest of my life._

_Dev grinned at me when he felt my body freeze under his hand when he spoke. "A little fear to go along with a little human loving, yum, I am going to have loads of fun with you." He growled out in excitement. _

_His hand finished it travel up my leg to cup me between my legs in a rough grip. I struggled to move away from him and realized that I was bound to the bed tied wrists and ankles. I was unable to move. The IV in my arm was tangled around the side frame of the medical bed I was trapped on. Dev pressed down hard onto my mound when I started struggling and pain shot through my body making me gasp for breath. It felt like my muscles and my core between my legs were being slowly smashed almost to the point of breaking the pelvic bone with massive amounts of pressure._

_"Please…stop…no." I wheezed out in pain through my clenched teeth._

_"Devlin! Remove your hands from the doctor immediately!" A loud booming female voice echoed through the room. Dev paused but kept his pressure on me as he turned his head smiling at the voice who issued the command. _

_"Seems this human is enjoying herself, look at her squirm, good doc. You will get your turn shortly. I am not through with IT yet." He happily said. "She is even begging, Please…Stop…No!" _

_He laughed loudly and reached and cupped my right breast squeezing hard. I couldn't help but scream until I began to lose my voice as the pain shot through me deep into the core of my chest. It felt like he had ripped out my breast. The pain never ceased until I felt my entire body began to be pulled off the bed. _

_"I said remove your hands and I meant now! Devlin!" The female voice said with intention. I opened my eyes to see the brute up against the far wall trying to gasp for breath with a small petite woman holding him by the neck as she hovered in the air. _

_"You will stay here while I attend her. Try to move and you will die minotaur." The small woman seethed out. I watched closely as the small woman removed her hand from the brute's neck and hovered towards her. The large man remained flush against the wall still trying to gasp for much needed air. _

_"Dr. Lewis, I must apologize for the hired help. He has no manners at least for a large cow." She softly stated. "Let me get you moving shall we? There is not much time left before we have to return you home to your master." _

_I looked at this small woman wondering how such an apology seemed meaningless yet sound as if it was the most apologetic statement ever made. _

_"Kidnapped only to return home? Why am I here? Who are you?" I asked with a quiet tone hoping to not entice the woman to anger._

_"Where are my manners? I am Genevra and I am your guide until you return home. I will bring you to your friend in a moment. Let's get you up."_

_I was unstrapped from the bed and the IV was gently removed from my arm. She helped me up gently by this small woman. "You wounds look great. Now that you are up and presentable let's get this moving." _

_Genevra spoke in a soft tone as she slowly walked me out the room and down several passage ways to a set of large carved double oak wooden doors with carved accents of very old designs in symbols and letters, like the tattoos on the giant brute. _

_Genevra stopped and turned towards Lauren and instructed, "Keep your head down and never look him in the eye. You have a powerful friend for help in there. Always and I cannot stress enough, always, follow her lead. Do not anger the master or home will be a dream you wish you had never seen but wish you will dream of death. Got it young one." She paused as if in thought and then continued. "You have something inside you that drips greatness. For a human, you are more now. It was smart for her to choose you." She turned abruptly and swung open the wide double doors; pushed me forward and marched in as if she was afraid she said too much. _

_"What did she mean I was more now? My humanity is what makes me stronger. I hoped one day the fae would understand how powerful humans really are to this world." I thought as I followed while looking around my feet trying to follow the orders given to me._

_"Ah! Dr. Lauren Lewis, I am so happy you are awake and bright eyed. I take it your injuries were taken care of? I apologize my lackeys have a tendency to get over excited when sent on menial tasks." I look up slowly to see who is speaking to me. Before me, at ten feet away, is a tall skinny pale looking man with bright blond hair. Beside him is my longtime friend and mentor, Dr. Alicia Ward smiling at me with a battered and bruised face. _

_"I am well, Sir." I replied and dropped my head again as instructed. _

_"Dr. Ward here says you are the brightest among the world and could help us with our issues. She says you have proven yourself worthy on numerous accounts. Did she choose wrong?" He said._

_"What issues may that be, Sir? I am but a humble slave to the Ash." I replied quietly. I knew I was intelligent but I did not believe I was the brightest in the world. "Sure," I thought, "I have found many vaccines to fae illnesses and created some for my own humankind as well. But, only with the Ash's approval." I did not feel that I would be up to the standards that this man asked with the tone of his statements._

_"Humble as well. The Ash wouldn't know greatness if it bit him in the Ass!" He laughed. "Dr. Ward, thinks you are just what I need. Come closer human." He motioned with his hand as he looked me up and down slowly._

_I walked closer to the man but stayed within a safe distance so that the man could not touch me. I knew that the simple touch from a fae could kill me or compel me to do deeds I did not wish to even think about. _

_"Hmm. Intelligence even in humility." He spoke softly, "I will not harm you doctor. You may come closer."_

_With this soft command, I felt compelled to walk directly in front of him. I suddenly realized that I was standing at arm's reach and knew that this man was powerful. I felt it deep in my gut that if I did not end this conversation soon I would definitely be wishing just what Generva said._

_"Why have you brought me here? What is it you need from me, Sir? Who are you?" I asked boldly and then looked over to my longtime friend. "Are you ok Alicia?"_

_"My name is of no concern to you. Your friend is fine but, for her to remain this way depends upon you doctor." The yellow haired man said menacing. "You see, she was brought here to do what we are asking of you. She could not accomplish this task and states that only you would be able to do it. She also states that you will need your Ash's lab to complete it. I, however, feel that she is grasping for straws as one would proverbially beg. She is not as intelligent as the last doctor except in saying she knew someone who had the knowledge and brilliance to complete my task. What say you doctor? Up for the challenge?"_

_I continued to look at my mentor. Dr. Ward begged with her eyes silently wanting me to accept the challenge no matter that I did not know what it was to begin with. _

_"How can I accept if I do not know what the challenge may be Sir?" I breathed while continue to watch my friend._

_"I need a vaccine, doctor. I need you to create it for me before the next blood moon. Until the vaccine is created I will keep Dr. Ward here as insurance that you will not run off and tell your master about me._

_I knew that me next words would determine my friend's death._

_"What if I am not able to create this vaccine you need in time? What will happen to Dr. Ward or me?" I asked._

_"Well doctor, your friend here will wish for death and you will have started a war." He said blatantly. _

_"I accept." I said in a hurry, only to help save my friends life. A war I wondered about and knew I would seek out information on this man to find out what he meant about who he would war against._

_"Good. Genevra, see to Dr. Ward's living arrangements and please make sure she has full access to the medical facility while we wait on the young doctor here. She can keep working and can update Dr. Lewis on all the findings she has at the moment." The tall man tossed a cell phone at me and spoke in command again. "This is your line to your friend. No other calls may go in or out on it except Dr. Ward's number, Genevra's number and my own. No one is to know of our arrangement. If I find out that you have spoken to anyone else on this issue and I assure you I will find out, then Dr. Ward's life is forfeit. The blood moon is due in six months in the middle of winter holidays. You have until then. If for some reason you find you need more help then you will not ask anyone outside of me and Genevera. Understood?"_

_"Yes." I said with a thick sigh. _

_"Oh, and I graciously left you with a parting gift as payment of a job well done. Come the third rise of the moon you will find your gift. It may help you on your crusade to save your friend. Now as I know that young succubus is knocking down my door I suppose I should make this look like a kidnapping instead of a meeting. You may tell her about your gift but nothing of our agreement. You will need her help with your gift young doctor. Genevra, make it look real! Take her!" The tall blond man disappeared in the blink of an eye._

_I gasped in surprise as the doors burst open. I turned her head to see Bo and the gang rushing in as my sight went black, pain coursing through my head. I had been knocked out again. _

_The next thing I remembered was waking up being held by Bo and everyone leaning over me looking as if the world just got into a better place. _

_"Lauren." Bo whispered weakened. "Are you ok? What did they do to you?"_

_I sat up from Bo's arms and rotated my stiff neck to release the kinks. "I was kidnapped and brought there. I don't know what they wanted, you saved me before I could find out." I lied. _

_"I think they injected me with something to heal me from the man's henchman who knocked me out when he kidnapped me. I don't know of anything else." I paused and raised my head in a quick motion and added. "He said he gave me a gift." I volunteered to Bo to help cover the lie I blatantly spoke to her. "He said on the third rise of the moon, I would find my gift."_

_"What gift? Did he say what it was?" Bo asked concerned._

_"No only that it was payment but payment for what I do not know. I did not do anything for him."_

Lauren was quickly brought back from her thoughts as the Ash spoke to her. "Dr. Lewis, we have called you here to discuss an immediate and important issue. There has been an outbreak of a virus. The Elders, the Dark and Light think it was let loose to begin a war. The Dark has been working diligently with us in finding a vaccine."

Lauren nodded and listened intently hoping that the Ash would give her some background on the virus to help her. It was unusual that the Dark would be helping the Light with anything. This was definitely a large issue in the fae world.

"It is of the interest of the Light that we have you focus your research on finding a vaccine for the current outbreak of a virus plaguing the fae.

We have signed a treaty with the Dark in hopes of joining together against our new foe. The Morrigan will be sending over the data from their team of scientists to help you start on your own investigation on finding this cure."

_"Good."_ She thought to herself. _"I need more data to help me since I received little from Dr. Ward."_

"You will have every asset available to you during this time. I have chosen two of my strongest to go out and collect any items you may need to help you along. They will meet you in the lab today when this meeting is over. You will receive a direct line to the Dark's facilities to discuss any information or have questions for them. They will help as per the agreement signed by The Morrigan and I."

Lauren raised her head in shock at the statement of the Ash. _"It really is true he is not making a game. The Light and Dark have a treaty?"_ I thought it was joking to benefit the Elders Council.

_"How can war start if the Dark and the Light are working together? Is the Dark helping to keep this under wraps for a stronger attack and all-out war is actually upon us?"_ She thought hard to herself.

"The Morrigan will be sending over two of her chosen as well to assist in collecting all items needed for research. The infected are held on neutral ground at the old glass factory. We have agreed that you will have a lab set up there to help with the patients and your research. All data will be given to both The Morrigan and I. The two that are sent will be meeting you in the lab too. They will be your body guards and your assistants. No one, outside of who I spoke of, will know of your research." The Ash ordered boldly.

"One more thing, the neutral party in this will be assisting. The succubus has requested to be a part of this team. I have agreed simply because it involves all of us. She has proven in the past to be an asset in finding lost items." The Ash snickered at Laurens surprised look. Lauren's eyebrows could not go any further up her head in reaction. The first surprise was startling shock; the second was simply all out surprise to the fullest for her.

_"The Ash has agreed for Bo to help?"_ She asked herself, wondering just what this all meant. She had a madman wanting a cure, the Dark wanting a cure and the Light wanting one with the knowledge that a team will be looking for long lost items to help with said cure. Something was not right in her mind. _"Things just didn't happen like this unless we were on the verge of war, but with whom?"_ She asked herself.

* * *

Note: So tell me what you think? Like I said previously this is my first story to write publically. Any feedback would be helpful. If you see misspelling errors please know I wrote most of this with a cat on my keyboard or in my face or wrapped around my neck about 90% of the time.


	2. Beginnings

_**As some may know from my previous chapter I am new to writing fanfiction. I am still trying to figure out the website for posting. I updated Chapter 1 and fixed some errors. Thank you for everyone who IM'd me with help. I appreciated it. **_

* * *

Chapter 2: Beginnings

Bo stood in the doorway of Lauren's office watching her closely. She was mesmerized by her blond hair pulled into a ponytail that gave the perfect view of her long neck. Lauren was slumped over her desk heavy in thought while diligently scribbling notes in a folder. Her head was slightly cocked to the side showing the pulse of her neck openly to any who took the time to notice the beauty of it. Her lab coat open and resting on her body like a second skin above her normal everyday button up shirt, this one was blue and the top two buttons were undone taunting the succubus. Bo wanted to run her fingers down her throat across that beckoning pulse to the next button and slowly remove it from its hole. She wanted to expose the sexy doctor's body one inch at a time. She wanted the doctor so bad. She knew that she needed her in her life. The doctor was the only person who could shut down and resist her power. This intrigued the succubus. She would no longer be denied.

A tingle ran through Lauren from the tips of her toes and slowly moved to the top of her head. Lauren lifted her head; the tingle was her sign of knowing that Bo was near.

"Bo." She breathed as if it was her last breath.

"How do you always know it is me who enter a room, doctor?" Bo quizzed her; she truly wanted an answer to this human's power. No other person could do what Dr. Lauren Lewis could do. Lauren made her feel like the world existed only for her. Succubae should have power over humans easily.

"It's just a feeling, Bo." Lauren quietly said as she tried to remain calm and not let the succubus know what she did to her body. "The others haven't arrived yet. You're early."

Bo stepped from the doorway and reached back closing the door behind her. She took a silent moment to make sure that she locked it in the process before turning around and seeing the doctor again.

"Lauren, you look tired." Bo said smiling gently at her. "Need some help? I could recharge you, you know?" Bo started towards Lauren's desk with a sway in her hips in each step. Sex dripped from her body and surrounded the room with its power. Lauren felt her nipples harden and between her legs, gush with a wetness that made her small nub throb as it dripped, ruining her panties.

Lauren stood from her desk and walked around it slowly trying to regain her composure. "I am aware of your abilities Bo. But the risk of you 'recharging' me is not one I would want to take."

She had studied up on the abilities and more of the succubae in the ancient tomes of the Ash's compound. Trick had often brought her many books on different species to add to her intelligence and her knowledge of being the lead doctor for the Light fae.

Bo stood directly in front of Lauren and watched her as she spoke. She could feel the doctor's pulse quicken and see small beads of sweat forming on her forehead. Bo knew she affected the doctor. But she didn't understand how the doctor could turn a blind eye to her and her powers. Bo wasn't really trying to use her powers on her; she wanted the doctor without them.

"I am not sure I would want to accidentally sleep with you by you recharging me." Lauren laughed to try to lighten the situation and not anger the succubus. "Plus we are still not sure what other outcomes may be from actions of your so called 'recharging.' A succubus booty call, I am sure is pleasurable to the extreme but, it is not on my bucket list, Bo. Not to mention your boyfriend Dyson would be thoroughly pissed if something was to happen between us."

Lauren tried desperately to hide her attraction to Bo. It was more than just a doctor's curiosity at wanting to be with Bo and she knew it deep in her consciousness. But reality snuck in every time and she remembered Succubae do not commit to monogamy and she did not want another, other than that with anyone else.

Bo tried to cover the hurt she felt at Lauren's words and bringing up Dyson, by laughing as she spoke. "Dr. Lewis, I assure you, I am not looking for a 'booty call' but only wanting to help. It looks as if you haven't slept in days."

_"How can I feel this way, I have never been turned down and now I have been twice." _She thought to herself as determination started to set in that she would try harder to get the good doctor without her powers.

Thinking that Bo was making a game out of the flirtation Lauren snickered and said, "Then why shut and lock the door, succubus?"

"I didn't want anyone to walk in on us in case you decided to accept my offer. What would people think if they saw you kissing the unaligned succubus? Wars have been started for less have they not, since you are slave to the Ash? And to throw out other stuff, Dyson is a means to a healthy diet; he knows I am with others." Bo quipped as she looked her in the eyes and reached out and gently picked up the small pendant at Lauren's neck as proof of her ownership to the Ash.

Lauren raised her eyebrow at bow, anger shown on her face. Bo knew she made a huge error.

"Let me take you to dinner tonight, Lauren, as friends?" Bo added quickly to cover up her mistake and make it seem that no bad intentions were made in her previous statement about the doctor's slavery.

The doctor cleared her throat and mentally shook her shoulders to relieve the tension and her anger towards Bo. She would try to turn her down nice. She couldn't be in the same room with her for too long or she would give in to the sexual tension between the two.

"Bo, I appreciate the offer of dinner, it is a wonderful idea I would happily accept, although, I have a lot of work to do and deadlines to meet. Hence, the reason you and four others, Light and Dark who will be here shortly, to start work on creating this needed vaccine. There isn't enough time to embrace your proposal of dinner." She paused and gave her a crooked smile. "Friendship I will happily accept. Now please unlock and open my office door. I am expecting the rest at any time."

"Friend it is, Doctor Lewis." Bo replied shaken at how much the doctor can get under her skin. She laid her hand gently on Lauren's arm and leaned over kissing her on the cheek with a light peck, then turned and walked back to the door making sure each sway of her hips were noticed by her.

Lauren tried hard not to stare at the backside of the sexy succubus as she walked her away; suddenly realizing that she had her hand on her cheek covering where the kiss was placed she ripped her hand down and looked at the floor. Her heart rate was too rapid to recover fast and her body shook with desire that she knew she would need to fix alone at home tonight with her trusty buzzing friend. Lauren turned and walked back around her desk trying to recuperate.

* * *

"Thank you for meeting me today. I know that working together will be strenuous at times but it is for the good of the fae. The Ash has spoken with me about the treaty signed between the Dark and Light. I hope that working together will strengthen the bonds of this treaty and make working together on other issues in the future easier." Lauren spoke with an air of leadership towards the five fae and one human sitting before her in the meeting room.

"A packet has been placed in front of you on all the details I know so far about this virus. Please read through it carefully, it will explain in detail how to handle those close to you who are infected. Your safety is of the utmost importance. There may be a need in time to be near one who is infected while you try to obtain items needed in helping find the cure."

Lauren looked at each of the people individually taking note of who they are and what they could bring to the table for this adventure. "I realize it is rude to ask why types of fae someone is, but in this room there is a sound proof barrier and The Morrigan and the Ash believe that it is to our benefit to get to know each person as intimate as possible in case of emergencies. Upon order of The Morrigan and the Ash, you each are not allowed to speak about what happens in this room to anyone except who is in here now."

Lauren took a deep breath and continued before anyone could up rise against the orders given to her. "So to begin, I am Dr. Lauren Lewis, the insanely curious human doctor. Two of you, I have not met before today. All my credentials and information is in the packet before you. I took the liberty of printing that along with all other information acquired for this purpose only. Please introduce yourself and let us know anything you wish to add."

A blond beautiful woman lifted her head from reading the folder in front of her and spoke loudly, "I'm Tamsin the not so curious Valkyrie. Just tell me what ya need doc and I'm all yours. Not that I will be much help. Otherwise you will find me at the Dal."

"Hello Doc, Hale it is, I'm a siren. I will be here if you need anything immediately. It's good to see you up and moving around after the last few days."

"Thanks Hale. It's good to see you and thank you for helping save my human hide." Lauren stated as she laughed and looked at Dyson who was sitting next to Hale waiting for him to speak.

"Dyson." He grumbled. "I'm a wolf." Lauren raised her eyebrow and cocked her head at him when she noticed that he wasn't looking at her but at Bo. His face showed hurt and love towards her. Lauren turned and looked at Bo and realized why the wolf was acting the way he did. Bo was staring at her like a piece of candy being unwrapped before her eyes.

"Bo, how about you?" Lauren spoke in an offhand voice of her doctor mode and glared at her glancing at Dyson and back to her to get her to see what she was doing.

Bo cleared her throat and said with a smirk. "I believe I do not need to introduce myself. Everyone seems to know who or what I am. I have had dealings with everyone in this room a time or two.

"Bobo, do you really need to air your succupants laundry right now." Kenzi added kindheartedly. "I am the talented sexy Kenzi, your thief for the day. Just don't tell anyone of my wondrous talent or people would be knocking down my door for it. Kay... Dr. Hotpants." Kenzi blasted a beaming smile towards Lauren and continued. "Bobo over here is a succubi with the extreme bi added. She is my counterpart in our escapades of retrieving things. I don't do the food thing for her so no one ask for future reference."

Lauren threw her head back and laughed hard. "This will be a great team I foresee. So last but not least, I believe I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you good Sir." She turned at looked at a man who was tall well built, dark haired and beautiful eyes. He was quite handsome.

"Name's Abel, call me Abe, Ma'am. I'm a Chameleonix." Lauren interrupted with her loud gasp.

"You're kind is supposed to be extinct Abe." She lightly squealed then threw her hand over her mouth to cover her excitement. "Are the histories and fables true?" She was in the complete curious doctor mode forgetting the reason why she was in the room with the others. It was not every day that a fabled race of the fae was sitting in front of her alive and well and truly not extinct.

Abe laughed and then smirked at the doctor knowing he was going to have some fun with her. "Depends on the fable, Doc. I am assuming no one here but you and I know what I truly am." He looks around the room seeing each person shake their head and wait for him to continue.

"Well, a Chameleonix is a fae who can shape shift into non animated objects and change the color of their skin to mimic the surrounding area. Like this." He stands and starts to walk to the door. With each step his body almost turns invisible, making him look like the disappeared if he stood still. The only thing making it known to everyone that he was moving is the slight shimmer of the objects behind him and the change he had to make in his movement. When he finally stood still at the door he vanished completely.

Everyone in the room gasped and murmured to each other about his talents.

"Are there any other abilities you carry?" Hale spoke up to him.

"I can move quickly but not quietly. You would hear me but not see me. Only if I do not focus on trying to maintain my surroundings to look like them." Abe allowed his body to relax and become visible again. He was leaning against the door with a look of achievement on his smiling face.

"There are a few other abilities I have to show you Siren." He answered as his hands started to glow. He paced himself moving towards the doctor trying to not get to weak before he showed the rest of his abilities. He hadn't fed in a while and needed to quickly. "If the good doctor will allow I will show you another." He said looking at her with gentle intent.

She nodded quickly in awe at him. "I feed from injury and pain. I have my limits. I cannot raise someone from the dead nor heal a very serious injury." He spoke as if teaching young students about the fae mythological creatures. He gently laid his yellow glowing hand on Laurens bruise on the side of her face and closed his eyes. The bruise slowly faded to show normal looking skin. He continued after the bruise was healed humming lightly and smiling bigger.

"It seems doctor that you are more injured than you have lead on to us all." He quietly whispered to her where no one else could hear. "Your head wound and chest is healed as well. But, I am not sure what is happening in your human body. Something is changing and neither you nor I will be able to stop its change. What is happening to you, young lady? You taste fae and human and only smell human."

He stepped back and watched her closely. He wanted to know what the changes were in her. He leaned closer again and whispered. "We need to talk, doctor, alone. Is there a place we may meet?"

She nodded and penned on the paper in front of her.

_In my office down at the end of the hall._

Abe stood up and walked out the room quickly not waiting for any other information for the team. Lauren stood and cleared her throat looking at the group of people in front of her. "I guess the meeting is over. I will contact you when I need you for something. In the meantime, please feel free to the refreshments at the end of the room. I believe there is something there for everyone likes." She made the last part of the statement directed to the Valkyrie then turned and followed the blond fae to her office.

Bo watched closely to the interaction between the two and became angry at the energy between them. Her succubus nature was a given fact to jealousy only when a succubus has chosen a kill or a life bond. Bo felt that neither of these cases were the reason she grew angry but she shook it off and didn't care.

_"The blond chamily thingy just stepped on my turf."_ She told herself. In her head something rang like the chiming of a bell and the words spoke, _mine_.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Thank you for taking the time to read my story. The next chapter should be posted in the next day or so. Comments are appreciated and greatly welcome. I could use feedback.**_


	3. Questions

_**Thank you for the comments and IM's. I appreciate the feedback. I know I threw out some major game changes in Chapter 2 that are making people wonder why and where I am going with Lauren. Hang in there with me and all will be revealed in the next few chapters. This is Doccubus all the way but there will be some major bumps and bruises until we get there.**_

* * *

Chapter 3: Questions

Lauren walked into her office wondering what Abe was whispering about to her. _"How do I taste__ fae and human and only smell human?"_ She thought to herself, _"I need to run some tests." _She bypassed Abe sitting in the chair before her desk and immediately went to her medical equipment she set up in her office for private tests for patients. Opening up several equipment drawers, hurrying she gathers the items she needed to draw blood samples and start the tests she needed.

"You stated I smell human... taste human and fae? Why is that Abe?" Lauren drawled as she focused on delicately placing each item before her. She began to assemble the syringe by turning the mechanism to insert the needle to make it draw blood. She turned her head towards Abe and continued to speak as she rolled up her sleeve and tied a tourniquet around her bicep.

"Your abilities are unique and it is intriguing that an extinct fae is sitting in the same room as me, however, I need you to let me in on the secret you wished to discuss with me in private please?"

Lauren took a slight breath and jabbed the needle into her vein and began to slowly fill two vials of blood. When finished she delicately placed each vial into a rack.

"When I healed you Dr. Lewis, I noticed something peculiar about your energy. I taste fae in you and not just any fae but a rare species that I have not tasted in millennia. You smell human and you look human, why is this? I know that you could not have the DNA mapping for such a fae so tell me doctor, why?" He asked in a pugnacious tone as if interrogating a prisoner.

She stopped quickly and turned to the Chameleonix. "I am unsure; I know I am completely human. I am going to run another DNA test on myself to prove it. Your tone tells me you will not believe my word and must see proof. Am I correct?" She reasoned in full doctor mode, hoping she could make him understand that she was telling the truth.

"It will take a few hours for the results but I assume you will patiently wait." She added quickly and then turned and readied her samples placing them to begin the testing. "It will take a few hours for process requires the separation of genetic materials and then the imaging can be started. In the meantime, please fill me in on your thoughts." She finished and moved to sit at her desk. She leaned forward resting her head on in her hands waiting for him to speak.

"You are correct in your assumption doctor. If you are what I sense then you will be in danger from all fae and human alike. The question remains that how and why? If you will allow I have the ability to determine a fae before they come of age with their powers. I could test you. This may bring some light to the situation. It may also help in finding your vaccine. This is why I was assigned to this mission with you. I have the ability to see if you are telling the truth, I will be able to sense if you lie when I feed." Abe stated as he gave an air of superiority towards Lauren.

"I cannot begin to believe that a fae would have the ability to create or spread a virus as devastating as this one but I do believe some doctor has the ability to do it in a lab." He venomously stated as he raised an eyebrow towards her as if he was accusing her of creating it.

"Abel, I know you think that I am the culprit in this mess and hiding things from the fae. I assure you I had nothing to do with it and want as much as you to find the person or persons responsible and bring them to justice as well as find a vaccine to save lives. I took an oath as a doctor, Hippocratic Oath and all to preserve life. Trust in that if you will not trust in me." Lauren countered as she leaned back in her chair and watched him carefully.

"Hippocratic Oath, Dr. Lewis, really, is that all you have to give me for me to believe you? I have lived since time began for humans. I have seen things that would make you scream and run for the proverbial hills, doctor. Your oath means little to me. If you want me to believe you, let me taste it on you? Give me a reason to fight for you? If you are fae and one that I believe you are to be, then please, give me a reason to help you." He replied with a cynical appearance.

Lauren sat deep in thought at the offer before her. Then she remembered that today is the third day and the day she would find her gift by the time the moon rose tonight. She knew she needed to ask Abe if he knew anything about this since he would be a wealth of information because of his age and his rarity of a species. She felt uneasy giving him any information on her personal life but something inside her screamed to trust him.

_"Maybe it is because of the type of fae he is. Maybe he is using a power on me to make me feel this way towards him. I do not know what all the powers are for his species. If I let him in on my issues then he will have a power over me. I know knowledge is power and this secret could hinder my investigation and medical testing."_ She told herself knowing no matter how much she tried to reason she would trust him.

"I believe there is something I need to tell you before I allow you to test me." She said in a quiet voice hoping she could tell her story without having a mental breakdown with all the stress around her and what this gift may mean to change her life.

"I'm listening doctor. I sense that you are nervous and withdrawn about whatever is bothering you. Why don't you tell me the truth and we can start with that cure you undoubtedly already have hmm?" He answered all out accusing her of being the doctor to create this virus in her lab.

Lauren felt anger rush through her body as she stood with a quick jerk and pointed at him from across her desk. "How dare you accuse me of something you know nothing about?! I have no reason or need to create a deadly virus to wipe out the fae. If you did your homework you would know I have done nothing but fight for the fae and work to find cures for many other viruses and disease that plague them. Your accusations are futile. You accuse me because you want to put an end to all this drama and go back hiding your miserable life behind a rock you lived in for ages." Lauren surprised herself on her outburst. This was unlike her steady and gentle nature as a doctor. She dropped down into her chair and ran her hands through her hair.

"I apologize for my outburst. That is nothing like me. I don't know what is wrong with me. I am usually not like this." She whispered to him almost in tears with herself over how she acted.

Abe sat still and watched her close again to see as her mood changes in abrupt natures. "Doctor Lewis no hard feelings, please accept my sincere apology for blaming you for this. If we are to work together then we must be cordial to each other. Truce?"

He needed to have her understand him and let him test her. He knew what he tasted and wanted to find out why suddenly a young human doctor tasted like a rare and instinct species of fae that was hunted down ages ago in fear of their abilities.

Lauren took a deep breath and ignored his statement by beginning to tell him about her kidnapping three days ago making sure to keep quiet about the deal struck for fear of breaking it and losing her mentor and friend.

"I was kidnapped by someone a few days back. I did not find out the reason behind the kidnapping, they rescued me quickly before he could tell me. But before they arrived the man did tell me he had given me a gift that I would find on the third rise of the moon. Tonight will be the third rise of the moon." She sat back and waited for his reaction to her story in hopes he could enlighten her with information she desperately needed.

Abe stood and looked her directly in the eyes as he walked around the desk to stand beside her. "This man do you have name for him?" She shook her head and looked up at him not breaking eye contact. "I only know that he was tall, a pale looking man with blond hair and had two guards. One male and one female that had weird tattoos all over their bodies, they were huge and built like Mack trucks. The females name was unknown, she had red hair and looked almost a twin to her brother who she called Dev. The doctor who treated me was ruthless towards the male, her name was Genevra." She added making sure to give him all the details she remembered.

Abe stood up to his full height and looked down directly in her eyes with knowledge registering in them about these people. "That is not a name I have heard in ages. Gitte is not someone to mess with if she is with her brother Devlin, they become stronger. Genevra is very powerful, but I always believed to be just and honorable. I do not see why she would be with these two other than they may have merged the clans. They twins are Sarkany fae. They are of a rare breed of dragon. There are many myths on these but none are actually true. What you might have read is fairy tales meant to hide them. If more are in one area they all are stronger. The tall man I know nothing about. The doctor I do not know what she is, she never volunteered the information." He faltered in fear and leaned forward toward her.

"Please let me look. I fear that if they had a hand in giving you a gift, they would have the necessary means to hand someone any DNA they wish. They are collectors, collectors of many things including body parts. It is gruesome to see a Sarkany lair. Doctor I beg of you please?" Abe tried to reason with Lauren or at the very least scare her enough to let him help her. He knew when he heard the names she gave him that she was in deep trouble.

Lauren nodded and lowered her head closing her eyes. Somewhere in her mind she relished the idea of him touching her. She held an attraction to him that she did not understand, one of family. He angered her like no one has ever done so before but his closeness to her made her feel safe. It wasn't an attraction like she held for the succubus but one of a sibling. She felt she needed to open up to him and allow him to look inside her.

"Lauren, Dr. Lewis, I need to do more than place my hands on you. Please stand." He motioned offering his hand to help her up.

She reached out and placed the palm of her hand against his and stood. Vibrations shot through her body that left her immobile momentarily as he leaned forward and brushed his lips to hers and held them on her, wrapping his arms around her body for support. Her knees became weak as she felt him pull her strength from her mouth into his. She braced herself by clamping her arms around his neck and held on. It felt like her soul was being pushed through her body in a swirl going from one part of it to him and back. It was a rotation and mixture of pleasure and pain of losing strength and gaining it.

_"He is kissing me."_ She thought to herself. The kiss was nothing passion or sexual, but of protection and peace. It felt like nothing she had ever experienced. There was not movement or addition of wanting to go deeper into the kiss but just a simple resting of lips.

* * *

Bo stood at the door of Laurens office debating on knocking or just entering. It was odd that the doctor left so fast after that man whispered into her ear. Jealousy raged through her mind. It made the decision for her.

She reached forward and opened the door slowly stepping into the office. Her mind felt like a thunderbolt had struck her when she looked up and saw her doctor in the arms of the blond man and they were kissing.

Her jealousy raged through her as she cleared her throat, "quite the show doctor. Didn't know you enjoyed the opposite sex. You sure hide that knowledge from the world." Her words bubbled out like acid on her tongue.

Neither the doctor nor Abe moved from their position and kiss. They were oblivious to the succubus' words directed to Lauren. The only thing registering in eithers mind was completion of the test given by the Chameleonix. From the view of outsiders it would look like they were enjoying a maddening kiss until Bo noticed the stream of golden energy flowing between the two. Her rage turned into fear at the possibility that the fae was harming the doctor.

Bo rushed forward and grabbed the fae by his hair and pulled hard. He did not move or budge from his grasp on Lauren. She grabbed his arm and yanked and still she wasn't able to move him. In frustration and deepening fear she balled up her fist and struck with all her strength in the middle of his back while yelling at both of them.

"Lauren wake up! Move! Please baby move! Let her go! Lauren! Abe!" She cried desperate wails to get their attention. She was pounding with all her succubus strength against a wall of unmovable flesh almost like the hardest of steel, but to no avail on waking either of them. Scrambling back trying to think of something that would break the two apart she started scavenging through the doctors medical drawers for anything of use.

Finding a set of syringes with liquid in them she grabbed a few and turned to Abe to start injecting him with anything she could find. Stepping forward and raising her arm to plunge the first syringe she noticed the flow stop from between them and Abe stepped back releasing the doctor.

Lauren fell from his grasp landing in her chair gasping for breath. "Wow." She whispered while touching her lips. She looked up at just the right time seeing the succubus swing downward with the syringe in her hand landing firmly on the back of the Chameleonix.

"Bo! No!" She screamed and jumped forward not realizing she didn't have the strength to stand as she fell forward onto the ground. Bo stopped before the plunger released the liquid into Abe. The needle sticking from his back he turned and grabbed her by the throat raising her off the ground growling out. "How dare you raise a hand against me?"

He reached back with his other hand and grabbed the syringe ripping it from his back and starting to raise his hand to slam it into the succubus.

Lauren finally received enough strength to stand, she gently grabbed his arm whispering, "Abe, no, she was trying to protect me. Please no."

Abe's face gentled and he released Bo from his grasp, dropping his hand in silence. He turned and pulled Lauren into a deep hug letting her know he was apologizing for attacking the succubus.

Bo's anger rose again fast inside of her. With distasteful words and the acidic flavors building in her mouth again she spoke, "Your welcome Dr. Lewis. Seems you didn't need a champion after all. You sure hide your preferences so well. If I didn't know better you decided to swing the other way finally. It only took a rare species of unknown power to sway you."

Lauren stepped back from Abe and turned her head. Anger shown in her eyes directed at the succubus. "Bo, I don't have time for your high school antics. This is not what you think. Sit down and pay attention. We both might learn something here!" She sighed and moved away from him going back to her desk chair and collapsing into it, closing her eyes.

"Abe, did you find what you were looking for in me? Fae? What is inside me?" She mumbled loud enough for Bo to hear her.

* * *

_**Author's Note: I know a lot was dropped in this chapter but things will become more clear real soon. There is so much my mind wants for this story it will take a while to build up before the big ending. I look forward to many chapters in the near future.**_


	4. Historical Secrets?

_**Thank you again for all your support and wonderful comments. I apologize for taking so long for the next chapter. I am hoping to get a chapter up at least every day or maybe every other day. Depends on how my day goes. I go through physical therapy daily and doctor visits 3 times a week. Hang in there for those who are curious about where I am taking Lauren in this story. I realize some of you may not see eye to eye on my view of her future but I promise it will all be worth it.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Historical Secrets**

"Dr. Lauren Lewis, I believe that I need to tell you a fairy tale." Abe said with a smile from ear to ear. _"My how the world comes back to bite me in the ass every day."_ He thought to himself as he was looking at her.

_"There are reasons in this universe that sometimes haunt our past and take a bite from us in the future doctor. Especially me it would appear."_ He continued to himself as he switched his view to the startled succubus sitting across the desk from where he stood next to Lauren. His body shook as he tried to keep from laughing out loud when he realize the succubus just had her first bite of crow.

_"Crow tastes good doesn't it youngling."_ His thoughts were starting to run ramped, he needed to focus on this wondrous tale he was about to embark on with these two beautiful women.

He took the time to inspect Bo and look deep within her from this distance. Here was a truly beautiful brunette with sexy eyes and a body that most men and women would drool over on any given day even if she were not a succubus. The thing that heightens his awareness about her was her desire to protect the young doctor. Her protection went so far as to tell all Bo's secrets on her feelings for the blond. The blond seems to have the same feelings but hides them better than the succubus. These two would eventually come to see the truth in each others eyes. Where they lead them in the future has yet to be told. But Abe decided that there was a reason that these two souls met finally. They would contain a bond spiritually that would never be broken. They just have not realized the potential that they could obtain if they became bonded in all ways. He knew this probably wouldn't happen since one was fae and the other human. Such bonds he knew did not exist in all the millennia that he had lived.

_"Maybe?"_ He thought to himself. _"This was the beginnings of a new fairy tale to be told millennia from now." _

He finally decided that he would include Bo in his tale of his past and let the two women decide together. He knew when he told everyone at the table what he was as a fae that he broke the trust left to him so many ages ago to defend the histories that the world needed hidden from them. It was no longer pertinent to hide any longer. The time was now to venture out into this world. These two were exactly the medicine he needed to take that leap. He stood up straight and looked at each of the two women again and nodded to himself.

Abe cleared his throat and went to sit down beside Bo.

"Bo, Dr. Lewis," he spoke softly. "I need your undivided attention as well as your oath that this tale will not be repeated. There are many in this world that would kill for this fairy tale or story. For in it will reveal information that is detrimental to both the Light and Dark fae including you the unaligned succubus. You are still fae and you doctor who we have yet to determine until after my tale." He looked at each of them again slowly trying to gauge if he had their attention in full. He noticed that Bo was staring at Lauren as if she wanted to whisk her away to have her all to herself in any way possible.

Abe laid his hand on Bo's knee squeezing lightly to gain her attention and said with a powerful tone. "I ask that you leave all emotions aside until I am finished young succubus. I know you do not trust me and jealousy does not behoove you, you only wish to protect the gorgeous doctor right?" He winked and smirked at Bo, not waiting for her to answer. "But for now let's be friends even temporarily. Agreed?"

Bo's embarrassment shined in her cheeks and she simply nodded. Lauren leaned forward in her chair again showing her intrigue. "You have my complete attention and oath, Abe. How about you Bo?"

Bo nodded again and whispered. "Undivided and oath."

Abe clapped his hands loudly together in excitement and said, "Good, now anyone up for some tea?" He stood and moved to the door readying to open it. Both Lauren and Bo jolted their heads towards him dumbfounded.

"Tea?" Lauren asked breaking the sudden silence.

"Yes, tea good doctor. I believe we will need some refreshments. This tale is lengthy and I for one do not wish to have dry mouth half way through it. I know you are a doctor and could probably come up with something to cure it on the spot but." He looked around her office briefly.

"I doubt what you have in those syringes will cure dry mouth. So tea?" He said in good-humor.

"Well, how about we move this to more of a comfortable setting shall we? I have yet to acquire agreeable living arrangements so my place is not an option. Doctor, do you wish to offer or how about you Bo?" He waited for an answer before opening the door.

"My place belongs to the Ash. I do not feel it would be safe for privacy. Bo? How about your place or we could go somewhere else?" Lauren offered.

"My place is fine if you wish to have thin walls and can see the weather from my living room couch. Any other choices?" She countered and pondered their dilemma. Bo didn't trust her place since Kenzi would venture in and out at different times and would eventually interrupt them.

"Well unless we use my bedroom." She smiled with her sexy smile. "My roommate wouldn't venture in there without warning first, I would think."

"Done! Succubus, show us the way." Abe grinned and opened the door waiting for the doctor to chime in on the conversation again as he seen the uncertainty in her eyes.

"Doctor, it is only an offer of safe haven not sexual promiscuity or a threesome even if the succubus would enjoy every moment." He stated making sure to place a quick verbal jab at Bo and her jealousy over anyone making moves towards the doctor.

"Ok..." Lauren squeaked out and stood up moving to follow Bo towards the door. "No roaming hands Bo. Got it?"

"Got it doctor." Bo replied in a sultry voice.

* * *

Genevra motioned for Doctor Ward to follow her, Gitte and Dev down the hallway towards the living quarters of the old mansion. Dr. Ward was showing signs of lethargy since the meeting with the blond doctor and her master. She knew that if she did not help her they all would pay for the lives in slow, painful and horrible deaths.

"You need your rest doctor. Your room is just down here. I made sure it was comfortable with everything you would need. You have much to do to help your friend. If my master see's you falter he will become angry and make matters worse for all of us. I am responsible for your safety and well-being until Dr. Lewis returns with the vaccine." Genevra offered with a friendly undertone to her gruff voice. She paused and placed a gentle hand on the small of Dr. Ward's back and continued.

"If you have need of anything I am in the room across from you. But I advise you stay in your room. My brother and sister's is just next door to mine and they would offer you anything you need as well but for a price. The price of your body and your blood; be wary of them for all of our safety please. They do not take rejection well nor do they care for orders."

She stopped before a set of doors and nodded towards one on the right. "This is your room. Be mindful of my warning doctor. Your friend rejected Dev and if it was not for my interference she would have been the next mark in his conquests."

Dr. Ward nodded and stepped into her room looking around at the furnishings. A simple bed with sheets and a bed cover was placed at the end of the room. On each side of the bed were small bedside tables, which one held a phone and the other held a small lamp and clock which read 7:12 am. In one corner stood an armoire with the doors open revealing a few sets of blue medical scrubs and two white doctors' coats. In the other corner of the room stood a beautiful but small wooden desk and chair with stacks of papers and books neatly arranged for the doctor's use. The furnishings though meager were nice and more than she expected. She walked to the phone and lifted the receiver, not believing it actually held a dial tone. On the phone was a small list of three numbers, Genevra's, the Masters, and Dr. Lauren Lewis', along with a note taped to it stating that no other numbers could be dialed from the phone.

Tired, Dr. Ward sat down on the bed and leaned back taking a deep breath before sitting back up and picking up the receiver one more time. She took the time to dial out Dr. Lewis' phone number and waiting as the line started to ring.

_"Dr. Lewis."_ She heard as the line was answered. "Lauren, it's me Alicia." She replied missing her friend and wanting desperately to apologize for everything.

_"Alicia! Are you ok?" _

"I am well. I am so sorry Lauren. So sorry. I didn't mean to drag you into this. But the Master gave me no choice. He was going to kill me." She started crying begging to Lauren for acceptance in her apology.

_"It's ok Alicia. It's ok. We will get through this. You had no choice. Are you really ok?"_

"I am ok. I am in my new room now and safe. Not for long Lauren. If you don't come up with the vaccine he will kill me and you. Please. I never have asked anything from anyone before. I am so sorry for involving you, but I really need your help. I sent over the files please look through my work. If anyone can find my error it would be you. I have faith in you. I knew when I was assigned to you by the Ash to teach you that you would surpass me in so many areas."

_"Calm down Alicia, it will be ok. I will do everything I can to find the answers to the vaccine and find your freedom. You have my word."_

Dr. Ward sighed hard and silently let the tears fall for her and her friend. "I trust in you Lauren. I know if anyone can do this it will be you."

_"Thank you Alicia. I will do all I can. I will call you tomorrow after I have had time to look over your research. Try to get some rest under the circumstances. You sound tired. Good night."_

"Lauren wait! One more thing." She bellowed out in a hurry before she could hang up on her.

_"Yes?" _

"Your gift! I am not allowed to tell you what it is, but you will need help. Please call the bartender at the Dal Riata, a dear friend of mine, he can help you. His name is Trick. Tell him the story about your gift you will get tonight and this message."

** "Neither truth nor lie.**

** Life controls death,**

** Death breaths life,**

** Light rides the storms,**

** Darkness devours it.**

** Neither is right nor wrong.**

** You are,**

** Yet you are not.**

** Both become acquainted,**

** And rule together."**

"He will know the ancient meaning. Trust no one except him with this. You must do it tonight, Lauren please promise me?"

_"I will Alicia, I promise."_

"Thank you Lauren. I will talk to you tomorrow. Good night." Dr. Ward waited for Lauren to hang up the phone before she released the remaining tears and fell back on the bed in a deep sleep.

* * *

_**Author's Note: I realize this is a small chapter but I wanted to get a little bit out there before I pushed in with some serious writing for the next upcoming chapters. I needed to get the setup done before some huge scenes coming up. Thank you for all of your patience.**_


	5. Revelations

I needed to put in some more histories and back story in this to help with the storyline. Thank you for the reviews and comments. Keep them coming please.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Revelations**

Bo walked in and flopped down on her canopy bed. She looked around the room determining that she needed to clean up a bit before her visitors did show up. Lauren had stated she needed to grab some things for them before arriving and Abe decided he would accompany her for her safety. Bo was not a good housekeeper she often left her clothes laying around the room and only changed the sheets on her bed after very active athletic romps. They did not happen often because her thoughts usually ended up on the fact that she was a monster and she was afraid she would end up hurting one of her one night stand lovers. She strayed a few times to humans as one of her one night stands and sometimes they would end up too weak to walk out of her house. Kenzi would step in and help her take her victims home after she would pulse them and get them to believe they were sick with the flu or something different for each person.

Bo stood up and started picking up random clothes throughout the room and quickly stuffing them into her closet to hide them. She rushed to make the bed and hide all the extra accoutrements throughout the room. She took one last look around and realized she needed to put her weapons up in their case as well. Once she placed the last dagger in its home she heard the front door shut.

"Succuhoney, I'm home!" Kenzi happily bellowed through the crackshack. "Bo? You here?" She continued as Bo heard her footsteps stomping up the stairs.

"There you are Bobo. You cleaning? Someone special coming for some succugames? Huh? Just don't dust the ceiling on my lap again. HAHA!" She laughed hard and bent over grasping her stomach.

"Kenzi, I need you to step out and maybe visit your cousin or somethi…" She heard a knock at the front door and then it slowly opening which broke her trying to talk to Kenzi.

"Bo?" Lauren called out as she stepped inside the house with Abe following close behind.

"Ah! Bobo, finally getting some hotpants lurvin' I will just go visit some peeps." Kenzi jumped up and ran down the stairs. Suddenly, she stopped and yelled back upstairs to Bo. "Damn Bobo, going for the gold! Hey Hotpants!"

"It's not…" Lauren started to add in her defense but was interrupted by Kenzi again.

"Later…heading out…you have the crackshack, have fun…. Later Bitches!" She yells as the door slams behind her.

Lauren stood in the living room holding a stack of old books that looked like their pages were yellow and crusted and would disintegrate with a simple touch. Abe stood next to her trying hard to keep his laughter in as he had watched the entire whirlwind flash past him and out the door. Kenzi had just shown him that she had some spunk that would eventually spread the craziness around in a good way. She was born to lighten some people's life with laughter. Abe was happy to see someone like this is the doctor and succubus' life.

_"Now on to more important matters."_ He thought to himself. He needed to get this off his chest and maybe help these two with their lives and much more.

"Do you have tea? Succubus?" He asked when she had made it down the stairs and into the large drafty hole filled room. He looked at the well-used couch and raised his eyebrow wondering if he should risk sitting on it. There could be a number of things that could happen. He could break it or maybe get something on him that he didn't want to think about what the possibilities of it could be. He noticed a chair off to the side that was old and wooden. He decided to risk sitting on it instead of the old couch.

"Of Course, one moment." Bo replied when she stepped into her makeshift kitchen area and began heating water to steep some tea. She could not believe that Lauren was actually in her house for the first time. It may be worn down and a shack of sorts for an industrial building but it was definitely home to her. Each crack in the walls and broken windows meant something personal to her. This was the first home she had since she her childhood. She was proud that she had a roof over her head and not having to wander from city to city looking for safe havens even when she didn't even know she was a succubus fae.

Bo smiled at Lauren and watched her wander around her home looking at each item she had placed on the makeshift walls and structure pillars. The small items that the succubus owned and collected graced her home in pride. Kenzi's drum set made the movement around the dining area a little hard since it replaced where a dining table would go. Instead of a table, off to the side sat a card table with three fold chairs as her eating area, although, her and her roommate usually ate standing at the counter in the kitchen or in the living room watching their big screen TV. She had no idea how Kenzi obtained some items but she wouldn't ask questions. She did know that a few came from a funeral home that opted to change out their furniture for new ones.

Lauren finally wandered around towards the kitchen counter and noticed the three books on succubae lore that Trick had given his granddaughter months ago.

"It's good to see you are learning about succubae. Its good knowledge to have about one's owns self." She spoke out loud towards Bo.

Bo turned with an embarrassing look towards her. She had not taken the time to read any of the books. "Ya, well, I should start studying. I haven't had a chance to read them yet. Trick passed them to me so I could learn more about what might happen to me. In the meantime, I always have resources I could go to…like a brilliant doctor I might know." She flirted recklessly at Lauren hoping that she didn't cross that delicate line the doctor drew before her. There were some times that she wished she could just dive over that line and bombard the beautiful doctor with a kiss and one of those times was now. She looked the doctor slowly down and back up meeting her in her soul searing eyes. Lauren as usual was dressed in a pair of scrub pants that formed to her lower body like a glove and a white V-neck t-shirt with her lab coat over it. The one thing the succubus loved about Lauren's attire was the white lab coat. Every time she seen the doctor in it she was turned on burning up inside. Something about that coat just made everything inside her turn to as Kenzi would say in superhero lingo "Flame On!"

Bo smiled at her and offered her a cup of tea. When Lauren reached for the cup their fingers brush lightly and froze both women. They both looked down staring at their hands each grasping the cup. Bo was mesmerized on the doctor's hands. This was one more area that she absolutely loved about her. Her hands were delicate yet strong. Bo never truly had a fetish per say with hands but with the doctors it opened up an entire new world of attraction to her. It became evident to her than it probably didn't matter what part of the body that belonged to the doctor Bo found something about it that she enjoyed watching.

Lauren withdrawn her hand with the cup from Bo's and smiled that had speckles of color floating in her eyes. "Thank you, Bo." She replied shyly.

Bo stood up and grabbed the other two cups of tea, carrying one over to Abe, and then sat down on the couch. Lauren quickly followed and sat beside her, pulling her knees up to place her feet under her on the couch.

"How about that story you promised?" Lauren began as she continued to get comfortable next to Bo working hard to not accidently brush against her.

Abe snickered to himself while he watched the entire play between the two women. _"If only they would acknowledge the energy between them they would become so much stronger together as a whole."_ He thought to himself and then answered her. "Yes, shall we begin with fairy tales and children stories then move to the parts that are truth and which are tales?"

Both women nod at him waiting for him to start his tale.

"A millennia ago there were a race that looked, smelled, acted like fae and human which was destined to become so powerful that all the rest of the fae in the world began to fear them. This was long before the fae wars your grandfathers fought in that is talked about often. This race was created as protectors for an ancient magic that was contained within a small stone that today it is called 'Orion's body.' The original name is long forgotten by many storytellers. The original name was Betelgeuse. It is said that within Orion's body held seven sisters of great power. Together their power created nature, the world and universe around us. This power was so phenomenally great that it could not remain on any of the known realms of this universe unless the sisters were separated.

This race of beings became the guardians for those sisters. Each sister maintained three guardians and each sister lived in the heavens as stars. As stars they were some of the brightest in the sky. Thus the celestial constellation of Orion was born. The guardians had the ability to shift between realms in the universe and held great power as well. Some of these powers were the ability to balance all five elements together. Those elements are earth, air, fire, water and spirit. Each element has one weakness and that weakness is death to them if used correctly to kill them. To become one of these beings it is said that only the true at heart could become this race. A human, fae or any other being was not born to it but chosen by it. This race could control each of the five elements but only one element was prevalent in power to the others. Very close to what some elemental fae powers and abilities are but more powerful."

Abe paused in his story to look at both the women to make sure he had their full attention and take a drink of his now cold tea.

Lauren took this opportunity to ask a question before he started back on his story. "So these beings were elementals actually?"

"Yes and no." He replied. "But before I can really answer your questions without a yes and no, I need to continue on in my story and your answers will be forthcoming. I promise. Hang with me and all your questions will be answered soon enough." He sipped his tea one more time and then continued.

"So this race had very active and strong powers. For instance here is a rundown of their amazing powers:

Earth could control any part of that element; even reshape the earth to animate it as a servant. They could shift to mimic any earth substance of the size of their body weight and size. They can absorb water, manipulate metals, reshape terrains and even create precious stones.

Air could shift through it becoming a part of it for a short period of time. They could move objects and even take the time to breathe for another being if needed. Basically anything that required air they could control it. These were powerful ones. Imagine a fire elemental suddenly throwing fire at it and one of these beings who control air could remove the air from the fire essentially putting it out. Since fire needs to breathe. They could lift a stone and throw it shattering something. Air beings could manipulate air, wind, and even gas. They could teleport using the wind currents. They could create and form gas, fog or mist. They could possibly even manipulate the weather. They could possibly breathe anywhere or even remove the air from an area. However, they were not the most powerful.

Fire could control temperatures and heat creating things that like the earth beings could become animated servants to their needs and protection. Imagine a golem which is a construct rushing towards you made of nothing but magma? Which means in order to create magma one would need extreme heat and earth correct? So essentially it would require a fire being to be able to partially control earth. Do not misunderstand though Earth is not weak in this sense neither, each has tremendous power. They could control the heat of the sunlight or sun rays. Some even could explode and self-reform.

Now water, this is the truly fun being of the five types. These beings could create anything they wish in the version of water being and it controls it to act out their wishes, but only near a water source. Now if you think about your science doctor most everything around us has water or moisture attached to it giving it a water source. They have the ability to live and breathe long periods of time underwater. They could also control some aspects of the weather. They can teleport over distances through water. They could control bodies of water to act out what they choose from it. They even could turn themselves into liquid water."

Abe paused for another sip of tea to let the women get their thoughts together on what he had just revealed. As he lifted the tea halfway to his mouth a loud boom shattered the quiet in the room by the front door slamming shut and a yell across the house sounded.

"Yo, yo, yo, Kenzi is home! Hope you three are clothed! Succubutt, I'm coming in!" She shouted as she rounded the corner to the living area with her hands over her eyes.

Lauren and Bo both sighed at the same time and then Bo spoke. "Kenzi, its safe we are just talking."

"What no bow-chika-wowza going on? You lose your groove succuslut?" She joked as she removed her hand from her eyes. Abe laughed, Lauren dropped and shook her head grinning, while Bo stood up and faced Kenzi with a smile.

"Thought you went out for the night, Kenzi?" She voiced, questioning the young woman while trying not to laugh.

"Well plans fell through and Trick won't share the good stuff so came home to play some zombie games. I figured you were arms deep… Pun intended, in some fun! But all I see is seriouso faces and boom chi boom flying with snow dust from the sky." She looks up and points to the cracks in the ceiling.

"No, Kenz, we are just getting to know each other with friendly chats." Bo lied.

Kenzi stopped and cocked her head at her looking at her intently. "No, uh huh, I don't believe it, what gives Bo. You never lied to me. Until now. Whatcha hiding bobo?" She taps her foot and waits for an answer.

"Seriously Kenz, we really are just talking, well actually Abe is talking. Lauren and I are listening to stories." She added hoping Kenzi would understand and let the matter drop.

"Oh! I lurves me some stories." She runs and leaps over the couch to land on it perfectly right between Bo and Laurens sitting places. Bo looks at Lauren in question and she shrugs a reply then looks to Abe he gently nods and says, "Well someone might as well quickly fill her in on the beginning of the tale so no more interruptions are had, while I try to finish it." He leans back and finishes off his tea placing the empty cup on the table beside him.

Lauren leaned towards Kenzi and excitedly fills her in on the story in some detail to catch her up and then says "So that is where we were at when you came in Kenzi."

"Wowza. That's incredible, except why are you telling fairy tales to these two?" She wondered so asked boldly.

"Foreplay." Lauren deadpans.

Kenzi gasps and looks around at the three of them before bursts out laughing. "Youz got jokes Hotpants. That's a good one." She looks again and all three of them are giving her serious faces. "Really. Foreplay? No way!" She slowly stops her laughter and all three of the others burst into hard laughter at the look on her face.

"I believe that is the highlight of this night doctor." Abe says as he is trying to catch his breath.

"Lauren I would have not believed it if you didn't just crack a joke." Bo stated in between gasps for breath.

Kenzi just reaches over and pops Lauren in the arm. "HAHAHA, I bit into that one Hotpants!"

"Sorry, I could not resist, you sort of fell into it Kenzi." Lauren smiles friendly to the only other human in the room.

"Well lets continue shall we?" Abe instructs with a huge smile. "Where was I?" He thinks a bit and says "Oh yea. Powers of the beings." He continues on while Bo stands up and begins to make tea for everyone again and brings Kenzi the half bottle of wine knowing tea will not do it for her.

"Now aside from the main elements everyone is familiar with there, is the spirit element. This is an interesting set of powers and the most powerful of all the five. The ones who ruled in the spirit element had the ability to heal others and themselves at any given time to the extent of their strength within them. A small few of them had the ability to control all of the five elements. Of course, the spiritual element was the prevalent power in those who could control all the elements. In fairy tale's there was only two who had the ability to control all of them. One was named Gianfar and the other is Alhena. Gianfar was an evil one. His main purpose was to construct the downfall of Earth. Alhena was everything good and just in the realms. She fought constantly to keep Gianfar from ruling and tried everything possible to trick him into passing on his powers or dying and letting it fade.

You see this race is called, Fegnuah which means, Nature Phoenix. Now I need to remind you again, these are not fae. They are not the phoenixes that you know from the fae world. They are supernatural creatures who are of their own species once chosen. A fae or human alike could become a Fegnuah. The way to receive the power is to have it handed to you by your predecessor.

There are three choices a Fegnuah has when wishing to no longer be a guardian. One is they die and no longer wish to be reborn from the ashes of the Phoenix. The second is they pass on their powers to someone else by passing their flame to the soul of the being and go on living a normal life span of their original race. It is said this happens through a simple ritual chant said three times while laying their hands on the heart and head of the being. The last one is to be killed by its one true weakness and then the power is forcefully laid to rest without rebirth.

Now the gruesome part of the story, it is said that when one wishes to pass on its power to another, the process is not always completed. The one to accept the power must be pure of soul, pure evil or pure good but never the less, pure of soul. One the ritual is completed, the one accepting the power goes through a transformation. If they are not pure then they wither and die a very painful death and the power reverts back to its original owner until one of worth is found to complete the process. The transformation is painful anyways but those who make it through are as I said pure of soul."

Abe pauses and looks at the three women with a heartfelt smile. "This is only a fairy tale. Now to determine truth from tale as I explained at the beginning, most of this tale is true. The part that is formed into fairy tale is only the beginning. There is no stone and this race is truly not a guardian of sisters and a stone, but of the nature and its parts in all the realms. They began as a part of checks and balances to keep the universe together. Remember where there is evil there must always be good, light must always counter dark and so forth. It is a balance of nature. Sometimes the people of this race were referred to as gods. They however are not gods but simple supernatural beings created to support the balance of the realms. This tale was created to hide them from the realms for their safety."

Abe stopped and gazed off for a moment remembering his only true love in this lifetime.

"I know of this race because I knew one of them. She was a loving soul who cherished the worlds around her. Millennia ago, both human and fae alike hunted down this race and tried to kill them off. After a while there was only a few left. My friend died during this time. They cannot replenish their ranks without passing on their powers and many were killed without this happening."

"Now the reason behind this story, the twin people you spoke about earlier are of a race that are very powerful and are the enemy of the Fegnuah. They are mostly the reason for the near extinction of the race. This race is the Sarkany. As I stated before, there are many myths and legends about this race of fae. They are not true. This race has the ability to mimic other species of fae but maintain only their own powers. They can look like you succubus, they can act like you and even mimic the energy flow a succubus has but they do not have the power of a succubus. It is all show. They are powerfully strong, maybe even as strong as a giant. A Sarkany is a dragon fae; some resonate with the elements and others with different areas, for instance hate, disease, energy etc. They are known from the tattoos that they carry from their birth and grow along with them. No matter what form they take they still carry these tattoos.

Once they have chosen a natural form outside of their dragon form it is usually one they maintain throughout their life. For every one Fegnuah there are five Sarkany. There used to be a balance between them but since the wipe of the Fegnuah, Sarkany now mostly rule the realms. This race also maintains good and evil. When you find Sarkany near, it usually means that there is a Fegnuah that they are hunting. They have kept with the age old mentality of wiping the realms of the Fegnuah.

My guess is that there is more Sarkany than those two but the man you described does not carry the tattoos so I am pretty sure he isn't one. The question remains what is he and what does he want with you Dr. Lewis? I am sure though that the virus you are struggling to find a vaccine for was probably brought on by one who relishes in disease. His or her counterpart or twins power would resonate, famine. Like I said there must always be a balance and that includes in the each race. If he was with Sarkany then we wouldn't be their master nor would he be near them. If he had given you a gift it would not be the Fegnuah gift. Where you ever in a situation where you were injected with something or written upon? "

Lauren looked at him with fear and nodded. "I woke with an IV in my arm."

"Damn hotpants! You didn't tell us that bitz." Kenzi chimed in loudly.

"Dr. Lewis we need to find out what was put inside you and fast. You took blood earlier. Go now take Kenzi. I will meet you at the compound. Bo a moment with you, please?"

"Lauren." Bo breathed and pulled her in for a quick hug. "We will meet you there."

* * *

_**Note: This is some back history on the races that are new in this story that are not in the original Lost Girl series. I do not have a beta reader so I hope I caught most of the errors. If not I apologize.**_


	6. Pleasure or Pain

_**I am trying to grind out as much as I am able to get this story moving in the direction I have planned for it to go. I have many key points to hit before a lot of questions start to get some fun filled answers. Thank you for all the reviews and taking the time to read this story.**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Pleasure or Pain  
**

Lauren stepped out from the building into the sunlight of the day. She squinted to adjust to the sunlight and covered her eyes fast. They were way too sensitive to the light more so than usual. She took small slow movements of her hands to remove them from her eyes letting the readjust to the brightness of the day. She looked down at her watch and noticed it was four in the afternoon. She did not have much time left before the rise of the third moon.

She stood there for a few minutes letting her mind wander with the wealth of information thrown at her this morning and afternoon. _"Three ancient races revealed in a matter of a day, Bo suddenly showing affection more than simple lust towards me, a gift bestowed upon me by this evening with unknown effects and now eye sensitivity that is very unusual; things are not looking up for me."_ She reasoned in her head, feeling dread and something else move through her body, letting her know this was going to be a really long night.

"Make a list, yes, that is what I will need to do." She mentally started her list in her head. "Let's see:

One: See Trick, pass on the message.

Two: Run more blood tests, find out what they put in me.

Three: Prepare for the rising moon. No, research the effects of the moon on certain species and diseases, etc. first, then prepare.

Four: Start today's work on the vacci…"

"Yo, Hotpants, you ok?" Kenzi interjected, interrupting her thought process. "You are just standing there daydreaming?" Lauren nodded to her, startled out of her thought process.

"Ok, we gotza move. Y'know, queasy blood, random tests, race to save the world that sorta thing?" She paused and looked at her, concerned that Lauren hasn't moved yet, she still looked a bit dazed.

Kenzi shook her head at the doctor and said, "Hopz to it LazyPants." Kenzi slapped her on the backside and ran towards the old beat up Camaro while letting the keys dangle in her fingers from her arm raised above her head. "Stole them from the succubum. No cabbie this time."

Lauren jumped at the smack and moved forward, "Wait. Kenzi, What? Save the world sort of thing? I need to go to the Dal real quick and talk to Trick!"

* * *

Abe waited for Lauren and Kenzi to leave before he sat back down in his chair and looked at the succubus. "The doctor spoke of you and some of your friends being the ones to rescue her the other night? Do you recall anything out of the ordinary when you found her?"

Bo thought for a minute and shook her head.

"Unless you count that the only person in the room was Lauren, beaten, bruised and unconscious. It felt almost like she was planted there for us to find. Dyson and Hale did the investigation. You might want to talk to them about unordinary things." She said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Bo, about earlier today, what you seen was not what it looked like. I can tell you have an interest in the good looking doctor. You know as well as the next fae that sometimes a person's powers and abilities require some intimate actions." He waited to see if she would see reason in his statement. When he noticed she could not think past the somewhat kiss he decided to take a different course of action.

"The doctor's sexual appeal is hard to resist. She is closed off in so many ways. But if you break through her walls she could be a fire cat in bed, I bet." He stated with a smirk, fully aware of the reaction he was getting from her. He noticed Bo's eyes turning blue and her body shifting in anger.

He goaded her more. "Maybe I will find out just how much of a cat she is. It's a theory I am more than happy to test. How about you? Have you tasted what she is capable of offering? That kiss was delectable and her energy..."

Bo interrupted him quickly and shifted in her seat, her hand resting to her leathered thigh near her dagger.

She gritted through her teeth. "Dr. Lewis is not a play thing for you to test out your theories on about what a person can do between the sheets Abel. I suggest you stay away from her. If you harm her I will flay you and stretch your skin to reupholster my couch. Got it buddy?"

She could not get over the fact that she found him and the doctor embraced and kissing earlier. Her jealousy would not go away no matter what story he told or explanation she had given. Something was starting between those two and she wanted to put a stop to it quickly. Her succubus kept repeating in her head one single word. _Mine_.

"So if you are through with me, I need to go see to some things and visit someone. The door is that way." She finalized and stood pointing to the exit, not waiting if he actually needed more from her.

Abe sighed and calmly started to walked out, and then snickered almost out the door and said over his shoulder "Game on, Succubus. Let's see who wins the doctors affections." He knew he taunted her enough to maybe push her to bypass her fears and try to win the doctor.

* * *

Lauren and Kenzi walked into the Dal Riata in heavy conversation. Kenzi spent the entire ride urging the doctor to spend a few extra minutes for some shots and a beer when she found out they were heading there first.

"Come on Dr. Freeze just one shot? Please?" Kenzi made a puppy dog face at her. "Just one."

"How about you hang at the bar and have a shot while I go talk to Trick? Deal?" Lauren countered softly. "I knew I lurved me some Hotpants!"

"Kenzi, what is up with the Dr. Freeze then Hotpants names?" She asked with an eyebrow raised in Kenzi's direction. "Hahaha Hotpants, soon I will reveal but Booze is calling me! Smooches!" She raced to the bar reaching behind it to grab tricks good stuff and getting her hand smacked by a bar towel.

"Ouch! Trick please? It's been a long day." Trick smiled and shook his head no. "Here have a beer little one." He laughed and handed it to her.

"Lauren, nice to see you out and about." He greeted her warmly with a smile. "Here for some more books?" He asked.

"No…" She looked around the bar and noticed Dyson and Hale playing pool then leaned over and whispered. "Trick would you have a few minutes with speak with me…Privately please?"

Tricks smile fell and he searched Lauren's eyes for an explanation. He nodded and whispered back. "Sure meet me in the lair. I will be down in a moment. Let me send out some drinks so we will not be disturbed."

Lauren made her way to Trick's lair and wandered around it looking at odd little items and weapons decorating his shelves and books scattered everywhere at odd places. She noticed a door slightly ajar in the back of the room behind the desk. Above it was a rolled up tapestry used to conceal the door from prying eyes. Lauren's curiosity got the better of her and peaked into the doorway to see an extensive library built into what looked like a cave slowly slanting downward into the earth. The first few paces into the room were a series of steps downward before rows and rows of ancient books lined the walls. She ambled past each book on the first from ceiling to floor trying to decipher the script outlining what the books contained. Reaching out she grasped one book and pulled it towards her starting to exam the outside of the book. Its cover was made of leather and the binding looked like a hard thin strip of bone with leather ties to hold each of the pages together. The writing on the cover and binding was an ancient script of fae. She opened the book and looked at each of the pages feeling the texture of them. She ran her hand delicately over the page and pondered hard.

_"The pages are made of skin. The ink was a deep burgundy. Dried blood."_

She carefully placed the book back onto the shelf to its home and moved further down the walkway to a different set of books towards the back. These books had a different binding on them. She scanned over the set and picked one from its home. She ran her hands gently over the cover and inspected it. This book was bound in leather and twine. She opened it and scanned the writing. It was written in an ancient language of the fae as well but this language she could decipher and read.

"1463 – Unusual Occurrences." She read out loud and then ran her fingers down the letters on the page. She began to read silently to herself.

_"Beginning in the year 1463, winter had given me a very harsh life. I still am recuperating from the last battle fought in this new war. There is still no news on the missing heirs. _

_New Entry: I will be going this evening on a scouting mission to the dark territories to find out if there is any other information available in my search. My subjects that still are aware of my lineage are still fighting diligently by my side to keep me safe. _

_New Entry: He has spread his infectious hate through the fae and only those who have drunk her blood have not been affected. Against my better judgment I took some of her blood last night. I feel her power coursing through me trying to sway me to be her thrall again. If he gets my blood he will rule the world. She however now has the power to control me if she so desired. _

_New Entry: My father warned me against this and I do it anyway. I do not have a choice it is either: be a servant of him or risk her access to the use of my blood."_

Trick stood in the walkway of his library watching Lauren as she read through one of the journals he collected through his lifetime. He knew the man who had written this journal. It was his long lost brother. He missed him terribly and kept his journals to remind him as time passed. The journals also keep hidden secrets of the fae that few know exist.

"Interesting story that one." He spoke to her jolting her from her reading.

"Trick, I never knew you had such a library available. No wonder you always end up with a book at one of our conversations about the fae. What is all this? This book is a journal. Are they all like this?" She asked as her scientist curiosity peaked in her mind.

"No child, some of these books are a sort of encyclopedia, some are history books on the fae and other races, some are as you see there; journals of people I knew or one of my own." He pointed at the bookshelf closest to him. "These books however are my blood books."

Lauren knew what he meant by blood books. Trick had the ability to write things into the present and future by using his blood as an ink in a book. His blood could change the fate of a single person by simply writing about it in one of his blood books.

"Lauren, this library is hidden for a reason. There are books here that are forbidden to the fae since the changes after the Great War. I need your oath that you will not speak about this to anyone." He gently but firmly asked.

"Oh! Yes I swear. I will not speak of this. Which reminds me of the reason I came to see you. Alicia sent me." Trick paled and his eyes flashed for a moment at the name she spoke. He looked at her quizzically and adjusted his demeanor to hide his reaction.

"Alicia, how is she doing?" He said with a slight croak in his voice. Lauren caught the change in him and walked to him placing her hand on his shoulder.

"She asked me to pass a message to you about me. She is not doing very well. She is held pr…" She paused and remembered she wasn't supposed to be telling information about anything other than the gift. "She is held up with some medical examinations and could not come herself. She is stressing out and tired trying to work to find a vaccine for the virus on her own." She offered to cover up her almost mistake by changing the wording without giving the whole information.

Trick lifted his head up to peer at her. He noticed the slight adjustment in her wording but held his tongue. "What is the message Lauren? It must be important for her not to bring it to me herself."

"A few days ago, I was kidnapped and the kidnapper injected something in me. He said he had given me a gift that I would find on the third rise of the moon, which is tonight. Dr. Ward, Alicia called me this morning with a warning about it and sent this message to you."

Lauren turned and went back into the main area of the lair and sat down on the couch. She was tired and her head started to hurt worse since the pain from the sunlight in her eyes earlier. She rested elbows on her knees and rested her head in her hands rubbing her temples of her head.

She slowly began to repeat the conversation to Trick, making sure to leave out any information that she could not talk about. She finally ended with the poem that was recited to her for him.

Trick gasped inwardly and dropped into deep thought. Every few minutes he would lift his head from his sitting position at his desk diligently writing and ask her to repeat a line. As he wrote he would take the time to translate it back to the original ancient fae language.

"You left nothing out of the poem correct? I need to know this is all she said to you." He inquired in a monotone voice.

"I swear that is all she said to me. I know I said it correctly. I remember it in vivid detail Trick. I have a photographic memory remember." She snapped with sparks in her voice.

"My apologies doctor. I did not mean to offend you. I only wanted to make sure because I believe there is a part missing from it and it is not in the correct order. Let me show you." He stood and turned back to the library entrance and disappeared through it.

Moments later he came back with a big thick leather bound book that looks as old as time. He sat the book down on the coffee table in front of Lauren with a loud thud and started turning the pages. Each page looked so old that they were yellow and the edges were starting to crumble but Trick turned each one without worrying if they would fall apart in his hands.

"Here it is." He turned the book towards her and pointed at an ancient passage.

"Neither truth nor lie.

Life controls death,

Death breaths life,

Light rides the storms,

Darkness devours it.

One who is destined,

The other chosen.

One who thirst,

The other hungers,

Cull the harvest,

The Gathering begins.

Neither is right nor wrong.

Both become acquainted,

And rule together.

The bond struck.

You are,

Yet you are not."

"It doesn't make sense Trick. It sounded better the first way. This translation is off and construed in a sequence my brain doesn't know what to do with it." Lauren grasped her head again and swayed with dizziness.

"Are you OK Lauren?" Trick moved to catch her before she fell over and laid her down on the couch.

"I'm OK. Just a small headache. So what does this poem have to do with? Is there something in the book that will help us in relation to this weird gift?" She asked trying to keep her mind on the subject and forget about the pain. She could feel the beads of sweat starting to gather on her skin. She was becoming clammy and started to shiver.

"This book is about the history of the Fegnuah and their prophecy of a war foretold ages ago. There is little information about this race except they are extinct now and there will be no more Fegnuah to walk the earth. This prophecy will not come to pass and neither will the foretold war. I do not see how any of this has to do with an injection someone put in you. You don't look so good Lauren."

"I don't feel so well Trick. I need to go to the compound. I need to find what has been put in me before the moon rise tonight. Please look further into this poem. Alicia would not have sent me here to you with it if it wasn't important. I will call you later." She sat up slowly. She took a deep breath and went to stand and nearly passed out as here sight briefly went black.

"Doctor you need to lay back down. I will send word to let the Ash know you are here and anyone else you wish to know." I shook my head no and replied. "I need to get back I have to find out what is in my blood. Thank you Trick. Call Kenzi she will drive me back."

A few minutes later he picked up the phone to call Alicia but no answer. He left a voice message for her to call him back. Trick wasn't very happy about letting Lauren leave but he made sure he would keep a close eye on her. He picked up the phone again and called one of his employees to work the bar so he could research more before night fall.

* * *

Bo stepped out of the taxi looking towards the Dal, seeing Lauren climb into the succubus's yellow Camaro. She starts forward to catch her before she leaves when hands grab her from behind and yank her off balance. She falls to the ground and quickly rolls away from her attacker springing up onto her feet. She flicks the dagger from its sheath on her leather bound leg and starts rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet looking for her attacker. Just off to the side of her stood a tall redhead with bright green eyes covered in tattoos, she was beautiful and her statue shown was deadly to those she deemed enemy. Beside her and closer to the succubus was a giant of a man; he was dark complected with dark hair and tattoos all over his face and body with coal black beady eyes that bore into a soul.

"We mean you no harm succubus. We tried to get your attention and you were not all together up there if you know what I mean." She snickered and twirled her finger next to her head in the motion of showing a person is crazy. A smile barely graced her face by only the slightest upturn of the side of her lip almost as a sneer.

"The doctor had your complete attention. What is it about that _hu-man_ that makes everyone around her want to fuck her? Hmm?" The man's greasy voice slithered across her body giving her shivers of disgust.

"I can see in your mind all the nasty little things you want to do to her body." He whispered as he moved closer to her without her notice. "Such a dirty little mind for a pretty little succubus. You make the term succubus so much more than it is."

Bo felt her body freeze and the words of the man crawl into her mind and grab it. His voice mesmerized her, swaying her to lean towards him.

Before she realized what was happening to her she felt hands start to slide up both sides of her body and a feminine voice whisper in her head. "So beautiful, let me in. Let me show you the power of pleasure." A hand gently grasped her breast and began to knead it as lips grazed her neck and traveled down to the pulse point of it. Another hand squeezed her butt cheek on the other side in a rough yet sensual way. A masculine voice whispered sensual words into her other ear promising a release of sexual pleasure like no other ever offered.

"A small taste succubus." A voice said in her mind as she felt the hand that was on her breast travel down to the buttoned edge of her leather pants. She threw her head back exposing her neck more to the voice in her head. Lips suckled the pulse point of her neck as she felt the button loosen on her pants and a hand slip inside to cup her mound. She felt another mouth on the other side of her neck biting down to her shoulder blade and then sucked hard at the same time the hand cupping her slipped two fingers inside her and pushed upwards. The hand on her butt cheek gripped harder and pushed her downward with each upward thrust of the fingers inside her. Her head fell back further and she cried out at the feeling of being taken so sensual but harsh. She could not distinguish who was in her head and who was taking her body. She remembered nothing but the pleasure being provided to her.

A voice whispered again inside her head, "So smooth and wet succubus, you are so tight. Feel me inside you." Bo felt another finger slip inside her filling her up and a firm body behind her holding her against it. She grind outwards pushing backwards against the body as the fingers inside her thrust relentlessly into her, she enjoyed the feel of the hard muscle against her. She noticed that the body behind her grew harder and a firm and rigid rod behind clothing was set at the crease of her ass. Each thrust pushed her up against it riding it upwards and sliding down it. This increased the pleasure of each thrust.

A gruff masculine voice whispered into her ear, "A taste succubus. Release and taste." Bo's back arched on a final thrust of the fingers inside her and pleasure burst from her wide open mouth as she screamed her orgasm. Lips covered hers and a tongue was roughly pushed inside. The succubus inside her took over and she began to draw energy from it. She pulled back as a blue stream of energy followed in a trail from lips to lips.

Bo startled as the energy filling her up woke her to the situation. She smiled and began to roughly draw as much energy as possible to weaken her attacker. The man who she was drawing the energy from began to slump down and lose his grip on her. She pushed back with all her strength and ripped her body from their grasps.

The redheaded woman grinned and watched as Bo tried to shake off the effects of her orgasm and crouch down into a fighting stance. Bo caught sight of the woman and watched her slowly lick each finger with a grin as their eyes held. Her body kept saying go to them but in her mind that held the succubus nature kept her still.

"Delectable tasting, succubus. Mmm. Such a treat. Oh, before you have a mind to add violence to such a pleasurable time, I guess I should pass my message and leave." She said as she finished licking the last finger. "Join us or watch the doctor die." The redhead reached over and placed her hand on the slumped over man and disappeared.

Bo took a deep breath and sat down on the hard surface of the alley street. Her legs were weak and felt like jelly. She fumbled her phone out of her pocket and called the first number available on her speed dial.

_"Yep."_ The voice on the phone answered.

"Dyson. I need your help. I'm in the alley to the side of the Dal."

She collapsed onto the ground passing out. The only sound heard within the alley aside from the regular city noises was a voice through the phone yelling, "Bo. Bo. Are you there? Bo, are you ok? I'm coming hold on!"

Dyson burst through the medical center doors with Bo cradled in his arms and Hale following close behind yelling, "Doc! We need your help."

* * *

_**Author's Note: I know cliffhanger! I will get to the next part real fast. I have some things to do around the house before I can start on the next chapter. New Year's Eve and I feel the need to hide from the world and just write! Dishes await and family bugging me to go visit for a few hours.**_


	7. Third Moon Pt 1

**_Author's Note: Thank you for all the PM's and comments. Most have been wonderful and very positive; however there has been a few that are questionable or downright rude. These have always been guest reviews and not actual account holders, I appreciate everyone's point of view and I am very considerate to the concept that not everyone will approve of how or what I write. I find that I need to make some points known about my writing style and to answer some reviews. _**

**_First and foremost, the negative reviews I have taken into consideration and acknowledge your position and point of view. However, I will not shy away from this story to lead it in the direction of your choosing. I have a plot in my mind and will stick with it._**

**_On another note aside from the negative reviews are all the questions of where I am taking this story. I promise in time most if not all of your questions will be answered as the chapters begin being written and published. One of the downfalls to writing and publishing "a chapter at a time" is that it takes the risk of raising more questions before the reader is able to finish the story and have those questions answered. _**

**_This story is a lengthy story and I am guessing will about 40 – 50 chapters long before I am finished. I could lengthen the chapters but this will take more time to publish them. I am trying to get out a chapter a day to appease the readers. So I am going to leave this up to you all, if you would like to see more lengthy chapters then please message me and give me your opinion. Please keep in mind that if I do this I cannot guarantee a chapter a day. _**

**_As a writer, I keep a detailed notebook on my characters, where I am taking them and what the final outcome will be for them. I am the type of writer that writes the final scene and goes back and builds the book around that scene by outlining it. Yes, I have the final chapter already written and an outline already produced before I publish chapter one, the last chapter is the first one I wrote and saved for my final "hurrah." Not to expound any further, except for one final comment: Thank you for both the positive and negative reviews on this story. I take into consideration everyone's thoughts and feelings, I will do the best I am able to do, to make sure that each chapter is published as soon as I finish it. _**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Third Moon Pt 1  
**

"Over here! Put her on the table." The medical assistant Bella hurried towards them, talking directly to Hale. "Dr. Lewis is not here, she is locked in her office in the lab with two visitors. She gave strict instructions not to disturb them. She doesn't look well." She turned to one of the other attendants and motioned for an IV kit and began to search Bo for any open wounds or obvious injuries. "Call her! Page her! I don't care get her here, damn it!" Dyson growled out in anger showing his teeth to the medical assistant. Bella backed up in fear and said with her voice trembling, "Call Dr. Lewis. Now Ken!"

She slowly moved towards Bo again wanting to help her and not get harmed by the raged wolf. "I need to help her. Let me help, please. At least until Dr. Lewis arrives. Please?" She calmly talked as she started assessing Bo again.

Lauren burst through the door, pale and sweating with labored breath, rushing directly towards Bo.  
"What happened Dyson?" She inquired as she began inserting the IV into her. Once finished she set up the syringe Bella handed her and tapped the side of it to draw out the oxygen. She quickly inserted it into the port attached to the tube of the IV line. She knew that Bo most likely needed a feed so she used one of the serums she developed for her to ease her hunger.

"Bo called me and said she needed help. When I showed up she was passed out in the alley as you see her now unconscious and still hasn't woken up. I can't wake her to feed her." He spoke with guttural sounds in his throat as he tried to control his wolf. Fear and anger radiated off him infecting everyone around him with his emotions.

Lauren placed her hand on Dyson's arm trying to extend calmness to him as she spoke to him.

"I believe I can wake her but if there is damage done you have to hurry to get her to feed. She may fall into a deeper coma if not." She was pained at the love that Dyson showed in his eyes when he looked at Bo as he tried to decide about a course of action. She knew in her heart that she could not compete with him. He was fae and had the ability to sustain her feeds as well as maintain the same life expectancy. She was human and in fifty or so years she would die.

Lauren took a deep breath and tried to close off her emotions towards Bo. She knew she would struggle with her decision but she had to be firm with herself. She walked over to the cabinets on the side of the room and leaned on the counter placing both fists side by side and dropped her head. Her legs felt weak and her body was rebelling against her will to continue and not collapse. She took several more deep breaths and stood letting her doctor mentality fall over her slamming down all her emotions.

"Do you want me to wake her so you can try to feed her Dyson?" She said in a monotone voice.

"Wake her. Lauren." He expelled his last breath and let his wolf inside him fade off.

"Once I wake her, you only have a few moments before the effects will wear off. Her fae metabolism will burn through it quickly." Lauren reached into the cabinet and pulled out a set of serums, a new syringe and prepped them. She turned and walked back to the table to Bo. Lauren allowed herself one more wisp of a thought about the succubus and inserted the needle into the tube.

"When I push the plunger you need to kiss at that time. If not you may lose your window. Ready… Go!"

Lauren pushed the serum into Bo as Dyson kissed her trying to get her to open her mouth. He reached up with his index finger and pushed down on her chin. Bo gasped for breath and immediately started to draw energy from him. She fed long and deep allowing her hands to start wandering across his back.

Lauren quietly slipped out the door leaving the two alone as she moved back towards her office passing Kenzi at the snack machine.

* * *

Abe watched the doctor enter the room and stumble to her office chair. The steps she took showed the exertion her body was experiencing. The doctor was not faring well she needed her rest. Something was different about the doctor, it looked like her confidence was gone, crushed. She started clicking through her computer and printing out different pages. About twenty minutes after she left the alarms went off letting me know her tests were complete. Lauren took each of the pages and laid them out, side by side and started reading the results. As her eyes moved from page to page the paler her face shown when in a sudden movement she ran over to the microscope and pricked her finger, dropping the blood on a side and putting it on the stage of the scope. She leaned over and intently watched in the lens, the cells in her blood move around. The more she stood there, the louder her voice rang.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck…No. Fuck!"

"Lauren? What is wrong?" Abe's compassionate voice whispered over her shoulder. Lauren stood up, turned to face him wavering in her weakness.

"The indicators on the first blood tests showed low platelet counts and a decreased white blood cell count. There were few abnormalities in the blood clotting and shown little disseminated intravascular coagulation." She stumbled more as she moved to sit down. Falling heavily down into her chair she continued. "Now the sample I just looked at showed an abnormality which tells me that there will be elevated alanine aminotransferase and aspartate aminotransferase with disseminated intravascular coagulation that increases bleeding time if I was to be cut. Look here." She points at the microscope. "They are each eating each other. I've been infected with a human version of the Filavirion Virus." She lowered her head and whispered, "Or I think human version."

"What?" Abe jerked his head up. "What did you just say?"

Lauren looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I said I think it's the human version."

"What makes you think it would not be a human version?"

She thought for a moment trying to figure out how she was going to explain this without making more questions after her statement. She knew she saw something different in her blood. There were too many anomalies for her to disregard the knowledge that it is possible something in changing within her. The DNA tests were odd. There are too many markers that differ from her original DNA taken months ago when she was working on a serum to extend human's life expectancy.

"I am not sure how to explain, what I am going to say, in words that will make it understandable to me or anyone else." Tears slowly fell from her the more she thought about what could be happening to her.

"There are too many discrepancies in the DNA tests from months ago and this one. Markers show something of a possible hybrid, which is not possible. There have been no living hybrids in the history of the fae. A child born of a human and fae are always human; everyone in this world knows this. It is also fact that the human child of the two does not carry any hidden genes of the fae, no life expectancy extension, no powers except maybe the occasional medium."

Lauren grabbed her head and took a deep breath. "I don't feel so well." She mumbled out as her head fell back and she passed out.

Abe slowly stood and gathered all the data that she had printed and a few of the blood samples still sitting in the rack next to the microscope and placed everything in a bag. He slung the bag over his shoulder and gathered Lauren in his arms and walked out the door.

* * *

_**Note: Due to this being New Year's Day, this chapter will be short. I have family scouring through my house all day. I have little time to write today. I was able to knock this short part out this morning while everyone was asleep for a short period of time. I will make up the difference in the next chapter. I have some serious family drama going on between to members and need the time today to work on these issues since I have been deemed the mediator. Once again my apologies to all the readers out there. Thank you for taking the time to read my story. I also may take the time to revise this chapter in the future. If I do I will be sure to notify everyone through the Author's Notes area. I really dislike not extending this chapter with more information but like I promised I am trying to get a chapter out a day.  
**_


	8. Third Moon Pt 2

_**Author's Note: Thank you everyone for your kind words. The mediation went better than expected. My sister and neice have some work to do to fix their issues but it is a slow process. As for my story, here is part 2 and stay tuned for part 3 tomorrow. Please remember I do not have a beta reader I know I have some grammar mistakes but I am working to correct these issues.  
**_

* * *

Chapter 8: Third Moon Pt 2

The twins nodded at each other, they knew what they were about to do would either cost them their lives or make them very rich and able to disappear to lead a lazy fulfilled life. They stood before a long stretch limousine with tinted windows, which sat in the back of an old abandoned warehouse. They received a message to meet their illicit benefactor to discuss further orders and explain the incident in the alley with Bo. The twins moved to climb into the limousine, one on each side.

Sliding across the soft black leather seat, Gitte cleared her throat and settled herself into a comfortable position. She glanced at her brother and grinned. "Part one of your plans is in place and was very successful." She said in a saucy voice and thought. _"This last mission was one of my most enjoyable ones." _She could not wait to have one like it again.

"Very good, the agreeable amount will be deposited as soon as this meeting is over. Are you sure no one seen you both? I cannot afford to be caught. I must have the succubus, she needs to side with us for my plans to work." The woman sitting across from them gave a sinister laugh. "After everything is laid out perfectly, I hope to have the succubus lead my final part of the plans." She looked at the twins intently and asked with a lowered voice, "How long do you maintain a fae's ability once you absorb the knowledge of mimicking it from them? Also, are you able to switch forms outside of your Minotaur look? Or are you stuck in that barbarian look?"

Dev spoke up and answered with a devious grin, "Once we live in a form for as long as we have it takes a lot of power to transform to something else aside from our original form. We can mimic their abilities for about seventy-two hours. Then we would need to experience the ability again to mimic it again. Mmm, the succubus is very powerful. I want to taste it again."

"Listen! You brute, no permanent harm is to come to Bo. I need her for my plans. In order for this to be successful we need the abilities of the succubus and all her power. Make sure you master doesn't find out about our little side plans. He will wreak havoc on the world if he thinks he is being plotted against." The woman looks to Gitte and ponders a moment before continuing, "And the doctor? Is she taken care of? She cannot be allowed to influence the Ash or the succubus. She cannot be allowed to find the vaccine. I need to be able to sell the one I have to the highest bidder."

Gitte's eyes narrowed at her, "You already have the vaccine that the fae is working so hard to achieve? Why not sell it now and be done with it?"

The woman laughed again, "I do most definitely have it. Do you think I would unleash a virus into the world without protecting myself from it? The deaths of those infected are unfortunate but a means to an end."

Gitte shifted uncomfortably not wishing to speak her next words; she knew it would anger the woman across from her. "Dr. Lewis was infected with the virus by our master's order and she could have infected those around her including the succubus."

"WHAT!" The woman across from the twins sat up straight and anger rushed through the cab of the limousine. "I'll kill him myself! He is a detriment to my plans! He always somehow interferes with everything!" The woman sat back in silence after her outburst and looked suddenly deep in thought. After a few minutes, she sat forward with a devilish grin and said.

"Change of plans, Now, here is what I need you to do next."

* * *

Dr. Alicia Ward leaned over the microscope and studied the latest blood she acquired from the joint hospital that was set up for those infected with the virus. Somehow Genevra had obtained the samples for her yesterday and instructed her to look at some of the fae who were still surviving after the three day limit after infection. It may hold what is needed to create a vaccine or cure. Mumbling to herself, "Dr. Lewis is right; we need the patient zero to create the vaccine. All this is a waste of time if we do not have how the virus was acquired. No one seems to know who patient zero was. Hmm?"

"Dr. Ward, how may I help?" Genevra volunteered over her shoulder startling the doctor. "I have physician's training; I may be of some service to you."

"Ms. Genevra, I appreciate the offer but there is little I am able to accomplish. I spoke with Dr. Lewis recently and she made an important statement. We need patient zero in order to create a vaccine. The original blood samples are the closest we have to finding out what we need to create it. However, we were able to pinpoint what the virus is and how it attacks the fae system." Dr. Ward spent some time explaining to Genevra about the way the virus is infecting a fae person and explained how patient zero could pinpoint the exact cells needed for the cure to take effect.

Both women sat down with a cup of coffee at the table in the lab, the silence was peaceful. Alicia's thoughts were random jumble of thoughts. She watched Genevra with an intrigue and pondered why a woman so gentle would work for such an evil man. "Genevra." She said quietly, "May I ask you a personal question?"

"Of course, doctor." She replied and tilted her head, watching and waiting for the doctor.

"Why do you work for such a man? You do not seem that your morality is not the same as his." She paused and waited for a reply. She really didn't think she would get one but it was worth a try to ask.

Dr. Ward. Alicia, may I call you Alicia? She asked politely. Alicia nodded and waited for an answer to her question.

"Alicia, I may seem like a very nice lady to some but I assure you I am not all I seem. As for the Master, sometimes I person much do things that are not moral in order to achieve a means to an end for a belief. Why do you ask?" She studied the doctor for a time. She looked serious at her and worked inside herself to determine if she could trust her with her plan.

"I am usually a good judge of character. It is a part of my powers to be able to tell the integrity of a person. Most people see me as a simple elemental Genevra, but I assure I am not all that I would seem as well. So I ask you again, why are you associated with an evil man like your Master?" Her question was repeated with an air of truth.

"Truthfully, I cannot pass to you why I am with him but what I can tell you this that I need to be close to him to save Dr. Lewis from the gift he has passed to her. I gave her a gift as well. But I was not able to pass the final phase for it to be complete. I was interrupted by those two cows' to complete it. I need to reach her before his gift kills her."

"Hold up! His gift will kill her? But tonight is the third moon. He infected her didn't he? The virus runs its course for seventy-two hours and then death is next. Genevra we have to get to her. We have to find a cure." Dread covered her body at the thought of her protégé and friend dying. Alicia did not have many friends; in fact she had less than should could count on one hand that she trusted implicitly. Dr. Lauren Lewis was the friend that she felt was more than friend but a true sister.

"Calm down doctor, I have a friend with her right now. He has the ability to heal but something this serious is beyond his abilities. He will be able to slow the process until we are able to get to the vaccine. It is my belief that there is already a vaccine and the one who spread the virus has it. A virus this strong could only have been born within a lab. He is also working to find out who created it." She stood up and walked around the table to the doctor and rested her hand on her pushing in calmness to settle her.

"Don't worry my child, we will save her." She whispered to the doctor, pushing all her feelings about it into her making sure the doctor subconsciously understood her plans.

* * *

Abe gently laid Lauren on her bed. He took the time to fluff up each of her pillows and adjusted her body to lay comfortable on it. He removed her shoes and laid them under the bed. He looked around her room to take in his surroundings to find where she kept her night clothes.

"Abe." Lauren whispered lifting her head and watching him stand in the middle of her bedroom. Her strength was so little that her head fell back down into the pillows. She moaned when pain shot through her body. "It hurts." She groaned out to him as she gasped in a labored breath.

He moved to her side and climbed up onto the bed. He gathered her into his arms and held her gently. "I can help little one. I need your permission please. I need to hold your body, skin to skin. Can you hear me?" He asked her, lifting her head so she could look at him. "Lauren, I need you to answer me. I can help you."

"Yes…" Her whisper so low it was hard to hear.

He laid her again very gently down on the bed again and leaned over her placing his lips on her and began to draw a little of the sickness so he could make sure she understood what he was asking.

Pulling his lips back he looked her in the eyes, "I need skin to skin, I will not overstep, and I give my oath." Abe waited as his body was pressed against her, his lips a breaths length from hers. She breathed again, "Skin to skin, no more. Promise?"

"I give my oath." He swore to her and shifted his body off hers. "Lay still, I need to remove our clothing. I will be gentle lil' one."

Abe stood up and slowly removed each piece of his clothing. Naked he leaned over the bed and started unbuttoning her shirt with slow calculated movements. He knew his touch would be painful to her skin and he wanted to make sure he caused as little pain as possible.

Lauren's mind raced. She was nervous that a man would be lying next to her naked. _"Under no circumstances will I allow him to touch me in any sexual way. Gross. I am so glad no one will be seeing this. That man is naked and removing my clothes! My pain receptors are going haywire."_ She thought to herself. She laid there watching him slowly remove her clothes every touch he placed on her body was excruciating pain.

When the last piece of clothing was removed she felt exposed. She did not have the strength to pull the blanket over her to cover her nakedness. Abe realized that she kept looking at the blanket like it was her life bond.

"Lauren, I gave my oath to protect your virtue. I will not overstep." He climbed into the bed and gently laid his body next to hers and pulled her into him in slow precise movements to lessen the pain. As he pulled her body close he pulled the blanket to cover the both of them. He leaned his head towards her and placed his lips on her and started drawing from her. He started pulling the virus from her body. Then, he became worried as he noticed her strength lessening. He almost pulled away in fear of causing more harm than good, when he heard the door fly open and a loud gasp.

_"What the hell!"_ Bo screamed in her head. _"I knew it! He couldn't keep his hands from her."_ Bo was repulsed and anger flowed through her body. Her succubus flew forward and started to take control. Her eyes turned the brightest blue with specks of her normal color floating in them. She struggled to swallow down the urge to tear the man apart. The doctor was hers; she knew it in every fiber of her soul.

Abe needed help, he needed someone to share their energy or she will die before he could complete the process to extend her life energy to enough to help her survive until Genevra could find the vaccine. He started pulling small amounts from her to draw out her energy until he could find a different route to save her. Then it hit him that the succubus could spare energy.

He pulled away slowly to keep from causing more pain and whispered in a rugged voice, "Bo, need your help now." He lifted his head and looked at her trying to show her what she was seeing is not what she thought was happening.

"She is dying, help me." He begged. "I need you to share your energy succubus." He pulled the blanket back to show her the husk of a once beautiful woman who was sick, pasty and small bruises all over her body. "She is infected. She will die if I cannot lessen the spreading of the virus. Will you help please?"

Bo's anger fell fast and hard. Tears welled in her eyes as she looked at Lauren. "What do I need to do?" She asked while in quick movements she arrived to the edge of the bed.

"Strip down and lay next to her, skin to skin. As I draw out the sickness, you need to keep touching her so your energy will transfer to her. I gave my oath to protect her virtue succubus that oath extends to you. I know your nature is sexual but I cannot help her if you will not make the same oath. Do you swear?" He watched Lauren and waited for Bo to answer. He did not want the doctor to take her last breath before a decision was made.

"I give my oath. Just save her." Bo was happy to make the oath if it will save her Lauren. She started stripping down naked, she looked at Abe and stated, "This had better work and when it is finished I better not get slapped for taking advantage of her or something. You better defend what honor I have left as a succubus being good because she will think I only did this to get naughty with her. I'll shut up now." She climbed into the bed on the other side and slid her body tight against the doctor.

She watched Abe tighten against Lauren and pull her head towards him for a kiss. Laying his lips against her he began to hum as his power made their bodies glow. Energy was noticeable as it transferred between the three of them. Bo whispered against the doctor's skin everything she wanted to tell her and couldn't because she wasn't truly sure she felt it until this moment. The reason for coming over was to check on her, she didn't expect to walk into this, not to mention participating in the weirdest non-sexual threesome that ever existed in her life.

"Lauren, I'm so sorry." The words echoed in her mind as her lips moved against Lauren's skin. "Forgive me; I don't understand what is happening to me when you are around. I get so angry seeing you with people that my succubus feels are a threat." Bo felt her body weaken as she willed every bit of energy she had to flow into the doctor. She knew it was Abe who was transferring the energy but she wanted to help and give everything she could give.

In what seemed like an eternity, she felt Abe pull away from Lauren and fall back onto the bed like he just had numerous rounds of unbridled sex. The sweat poured off of all three of them. Bo lifted her head and looked at the both of them. She noticed Lauren's pasty skin was now bright and full of life. Abe looked as if he now carried the sickness inside of him. Lack of color graced his limp body, he opened his eyes and whispered, "Give me a bit and I will be back to normal. I need to rest."

Lauren remembered little about what had happened after Abe stripped down naked and laid next to her. Her mind wandered with the warmth of the blankets surrounding her on all sides except where Abe was attached to her. As she felt him pull away she realized that the blanket on the other side of her was moving and breathing. She very slowly opened her eyes and turned her head towards it to stare right in the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She knew who these eyes belong to but couldn't figure out why they were next to her. She reached over and placed her hand to shift her body to the side so she could speak to her when she realized that Bo was naked beside her.

Bo quickly volunteered an answer scared about the repercussions of being naked beside her. She spoke before Lauren had the chance to ask it. "I came in and Abe asked for my help since I'm a succubus. You were dying. I gave my oath not to do anything to you. He said I neededtogetnakedandinbedwithyoutwo to share my energy." Lauren raised her eyebrow at her. "Please repeat that I didn't catch it, you gave your oath to not do anything and what to share energy?"

"He said I needed to get naked and in bed with you two to share my energy with you so he could finish helping you. He can't heal you all the way but he could extend your life until a cure is found." Bo dropped her head and turned it into the pillow to hide her face. _"I can't believe I'm embarrassed to be in bed with her."_ She thought. "I swear I kept my hands to myself. I didn't do anything outside of what he asked of me. I gave my oath Lauren. All I wanted was for you to be ok. I could not bear to lose you."

Lauren vaguely recalled Abe asking her to agree to skin to skin. She did not remember Bo being there. "Bo, look at me?" She requested in a soft voice, but the succubus didn't move.

"Bo? Please look at me." She asked again and laid her hand on Bo's bare shoulder to get her attention. Bo moved her head to look into Laurens eyes again. She felt as if her soul would fly when she did. It was as if her whole universe dropped out from underneath her again when she felt the doctor's hand on her shoulder.

Lauren smiled and leaned over and gently brushed her lips across hers. "Thank you. I'll take you up on that dinner now. Well…" She laughed. "As soon as we are showered and dressed."

Bo inhaled sharp gasps as the doctor climbed over her body and waltz to the bathroom in nothing but her birthday suit. Bo was mesmerized at the sway of her firm hips and tight body. Lauren popped her head out the door and said, "Thank you again Bo. Oh and there is another shower in the guest room down the hall. Help yourself. I will attend Abe once I am clean and dressed."

* * *

_**Note: The next few chapters will be quite long. I am hoping to get them knocked out daily. I shouldn't have a problem at least for the next few days since I am closed inside due to the ice storm that hit the central US today.**_


	9. Third Moon Pt 3

**_Author's Note: This chapter is longer than usual. I needed to finish the Third Moon parts in order to move on. Thank you again for all your comments and PM's._**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Third Moon Pt 3**

Bo stepped out of the car and rushed over to open Lauren's door before she had the chance to unbuckle her seat belt. Lauren laughs at the lengths Bo is taking to make sure she is taken care of, _"Feels like she wants this to be a date." _She thought to herself as she stepped out of the car, beaming a smile at the succubus.

"Bo it's only the Dal. There is not curbside service or valet parking. I am a capable human adult that has two arms and legs. I am able to open my own door. But thank you for the chivalry." She tried to make her voice sound humorous so she didn't offend Bo. Lauren enjoyed the attention she was receiving from the brunette but she wanted to be adamant that this was not a date, only dinner, their bodies needed fuel.

"This is not chivalry doctor, this is common courtesy." Bo retorted with a giggle. "You have been sick, save your energy and allow me to accommodate you for now. Please?" Lauren couldn't disregard the gentleness of the please in question from Bo. Her heart fluttered at the concern showing on the succubus' face.

"Ok." She nodded when speaking to her. "Accommodate away Succubus; just remember no booty call after food." She chuckled at her and placed her arm in the crease of Bo's elbow. "Lead the way Knight in rusty armor."

"Rusty, I will have you know I shine this armor daily, it's just an unusual color doctor." She replied while patting her rust colored leather vest with her free hand. "Should I go back to the trademark black of the unaligned succubus?" Bo joked. She was enjoying the friendly banter with Lauren. It was not often she was able to spend some quality time with the doctor. Every time she was near, her inner succubus fought to come forward and take her and claim her. Bo didn't understand what was happening to her but she knew it felt right and complete. The only problem she had was dealing with what happened in the alley and by being around would put the doctor in more jeopardy.

_Mine_. The voice rang in her head like the chiming of a bell. Bo paused inside the bar and looked at Lauren directly as her eyes started turning bright blue. Embarrassed to show her hunger for the doctor, Bo dropped her head and closed her eyes until she had pushed back her inner succubus nature. Lauren watched her with earnest intention to see the phases Bo goes through to control her hunger. Her medical curiosity won out in the situation and she turned to the succubus, placing her free hand on her shoulder.

"Bo. Look at me." Lauren spoke in a soft voice, tracing her hand from Bo's shoulder up her neck then to her chin and lifted it gently. She felt Bo tremble and saw her squeeze her eyes shut harder. She watched her; calculating the situation with a tender look ,waiting for Bo to open her eyes. The doctor curiosity in dwindled as she felt the pull of her desire. "Bo, open your eyes and look at me please?" Lauren encouraged by sliding her hand up to the succubus cheek and holding it there. She felt the brunette take a deep breath and waver as she slowly opened her eyes.

Lauren smiled at her and whispered. "There you are. You have beautiful eyes Bo. Please do not hide them from me." With a feather touch, she rubbed her thumb across the bottom of the eye on the upper base of the succubus' cheek.

"Lauren." Bo whispered as if it was her last breath, her eyes shined the brightest neon blue with hunger so deep that she barely was able to keep herself in check.

Lauren moved closer to her body and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Bo, it's ok. I feel your hunger. Don't be afraid. Feel me here…" She pulled her into a hug and continued. "Kiss me and take a little, so you are able to be in control." Lauren felt the firm breasts of Bo's pressing tightly against her and felt her nipples harden as her desire continued the reach to higher levels.

"I can't." She breathed back at the doctor. "I don't want to hurt you." Bo quivered with so much longing and hunger. She knew she needed to leave now or she wouldn't be able to control herself with the doctor this close to her.

"I trust you." Lauren softly said as her breath whispered across the succubus' lips. "Take a little Bo." She breathed and then brushed her lips across the brunettes and pressed into her. "I trust you." She whispered into the kiss.

Bo tightened her hold on the doctor suddenly and deepened the kiss, brushing her tongue across Lauren's lower lip asking for access. Her will was not strong enough to deny the doctor any wish. Lauren opened her mouth a little and Bo took control as she started pulling a long slow stream of chi from her. The doctor's legs grew weak with desire that surged through her body and pooled itself at her very core between her legs. Lauren was so close to a fast orgasm, when suddenly Bo pulled away from the kiss, but keeping the doctor in her arms.

Bo searched Lauren's eyes for any sign of disgust or abhorrence to letting Bo feed on her. She made sure she only took a small amount. She knew the doctor had been weak and sick. She felt shame for feeding on her when she had this knowledge. She feared for the blonde's safety.

"I shouldn't have." Bo whispered to her. "You are still recovering."

"It's ok, Bo." Lauren smiled with her swollen lips and lust filled flushed cheeks from her near orgasm. Her body was in overdrive with desire. Her libido was off the charts from the kiss.

"I offered. If I had thought it would endanger me, I would not have." Lauren was having a hard time moving away from the brunette. She knew she needed to step away. She paused a moment basking in the feelings of having her close then took a deep breath and stepped back, grabbing the succubus' hand. "Shall we eat, my knight?" She offered with a smirk as she pulled Bo along with her to the tables in the back.

Neither Bo nor Lauren realized that they had eyes watching them through their entire interaction from the succubus feeding. From the distance that Dyson stood from them; he did not see the blue eyes of the succubus but only that they had shared a very intimate kiss in public.

Lauren had texted her team of both light and dark to meet at the Dal later in the evening to make sure her and Bo had enough time to talk and have dinner to refuel after the experience today with Abe. She knew that this was the third moon and tonight something was going to happen. She tried to make sure she didn't let her worry bleed through her time with Bo.

* * *

Dyson had decided to show up with Hale and have a few games of pool and drinks before meeting with the doctor. _"No wonder Bo said she wouldn't be available for a while. She was off with the human doctor."_

Dyson's only vision was the two at the bar. He did not realize that Hale was watching him and watching Bo back and forth, hoping Dyson would keep his cool. Dyson glared at the two with anger that filled his body and threatened his wolf to join him. He held a pool stick in one hand and his beer in the other. He could not take his eyes off the two. He watched intently as he saw Bo place her hand on Lauren's lower back and gently rubbed while laughing at something the doctor had said.

_"Must be an awesome joke. She never lights up like that when she laughs with me."_ He told himself. _"Leave it to a succubus to play with the humans, too."_ He continued in his head.

_"It is just a matter of time before she kills again and it will be the doctor most likely. No, my Bo wouldn't stoop so low as to sleep with a human. But maybe with the doctor, she has something that pulls to my Bo." _Dyson tried to reason in his head but his wolf beat down every thought he had. In the silence that surrounded his mind, he let his anger take over and his wolf desires rule.

_"That is my mate!"_ The beer mug he was holding shattered in his hand as he squeeze with his anger. Shards of glass imbedded in his hand with blood dripping in pools on the floor. He didn't pay attention to his injury but slammed the pool stick onto the table and marched over to the women. Hale was using quick steps to follow him.

Lauren turned her head smiling and seen Dyson approaching. She noticed the blood trail following him and looked down. Her smile turned into an instant frown, making Bo turn and look at what had changed in Lauren. Trick walked up at the same time as Bo turned and felt the energy of Dyson's anger reach him.

"Dyson. What's…" Bo stiffened when the wolf cut off her speech and grabbed her arm with his bloody hand and ripped her to stand behind him. He glared at the doctor. "Why are your hands on my mate, human?" He growled as his teeth slowly grew into fangs. His body screamed to claim Bo and rid the world of the blonde doctor.

"Dyson…" Lauren began but was cut off as Dyson raised his claw shaped hand towards her. He was ready to strike a blow when Trick bellowed out. "Enough! Calm yourself wolf! Violence is not allowed here in this place of sanctuary." Power enveloped him calming his rage.

Bo stepped away from Dyson and moved to stand between him and Lauren. "What is wrong with you?" She asked, watching him cower down while looking steadily at Trick.

"Answer wolf." Trick ordered. "What is wrong with you? You know the rules of this place but you still bring violence here?"

"I…I…Lauren, I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me. I saw the interaction between you two and…" He couldn't finish his sentence. He hung his head in shame.

"Dyson, I am not your mate. I do not belong to you. When are you going to get that through your hairy skull?" Bo was angry. She struggled to keep her inner succubus in check. She wanted to show him that she was not his. Lauren gently placed her hand on Bo's shoulder and softly spoke with shame that equaled Dyson's. "It's ok, Bo. As a human, I have no place to be by your side without permission. I overstepped, it is the rule of being owned especially by the Ash." Lauren stood and walked to the bathroom.

Dyson lifted his head with a look of superiority over the human and put his arm around Bo. Bo was pissed she shrugged his arm off him and grabbed his injured hand and squeezed with all her strength. Everyone near heard the crunch of bone meeting glass shards as she smiled and said to his face with the same superiority look, "No one owns her. You don't own me. I am not your mate. You touch me again and I will cut off that wolf paw." Her eyes filled with the bright neon blue as she continued. "If you harm her I will kill you. I should roll up a newspaper and smack you on the nose every time I see that look on your face or you refer to me as your mate. We are through! You want to act like a whelp; I will treat you like one, pup." She leaned over and grabbed Trick's bar towel and rolled it. She turned and whacked him on the nose and said, "Bad dog," before tossing the towel back to Trick and headed to the bathroom and Lauren." She was fed up with his "better than thou complex" against everyone especial humans.

Hale stood behind the wolf and tried his best not to laugh or snicker at the scene he had watched. Trick picked up a glass and started cleaning it, dropping his head so his facial expression could not be seen. During the encounter, both of the dark representatives had entered and watched it. The only one missing was Kenzi. Laughter rang out as the succubus was walking away. Now, not only was Dyson embarrassed but he had lost his mate. He hung his head in shame and calmly walked back to the pool table and sat down in a chair beside it. He never bothered with the glass shards still remaining in his hand.

* * *

Bo stalked to the bathroom with purpose. She wanted to make sure Lauren was alright. Dyson's attitude pushed Lauren to a submissive nature that the Succubus did not like to see. She pushed open the bathroom door and looked around. She did not spot her but heard her soft sobs coming from the last bathroom stall. Bo moved closer and spoke.

"Lauren."

"Leave me alone Bo." Lauren replied between heavy crying breaths.

"No." Bo replied as she pushed on the stall door to open it but realized it was locked.

"Let me in Lauren."

"I said leave me alone Bo." Lauren stated with a hint of anger in her voice. Bo could feel the despair flow in the doctor's voice. It urged her forward to try to open the stall door again. She grasped it and shook it.

"Let me in Lauren or I will open it myself. I need to talk to you."

"You can talk from there. I assure you I can hear you just fine." She spat out in frustration. She wanted to be left alone.

"Ok, you leave me no choice doctor." Bo said as she gripped the stall door and yanked, breaking the lock from the door and pulling it wide open. Lauren sat on the toilet with her head in her hands crying. The brunette stepped forward and gently closed the door behind her. She took out her dagger and stuck it in the crack in the door to hold it shut.

Bo squatted down in front of Lauren and placed her hands on the blonde's knees. "Lauren. What Dyson did was cruel and not appropriate. You are no less than him nor any other fae, including me."

She gently moved her thumbs back and forth on Lauren's knee's caressing her trying to comfort her.

"Bo, I said leave me alone." She picked up Bo's hands and pushed them off her knees. "I don't need a comfort speech from anyone. I know my place. It has been beat into me mentally and physically many times. I am nothing more than a human slave." She spat out not lifting her head to look at the succubus.

Bo had enough, she stood up with quick movements and grabbed the doctor by her arms and pulled her upwards into her body. She held on with her strength as the doctor fought away from her grasp. Bo was determined to not let her go. "You are more than them Lauren. If anyone is unworthy it is those bastards who laid their hands on you or spoke to you like you were beneath them. No one owns you."

Lauren was pissed because Bo wouldn't try to understand. "Don't you see Bo? They do own me. The Ash owns me. I am nothing more than a worthless human slave to the fae." She tried again to move away from her. "They tell me daily in one way or another than I am owned. I even wear the Ash's mark."

"You and Abe should have let me die." She added in a whisper as she lost her will to fight. She fell limp in Bo's embrace not wanting to push the issue any further. When she released her anger something flowed through her and took root in her body.

Bo's inner succubus sprang forward in anger wanting to protect the doctor and her eyes turned the brightest blue, more than ever before. Bo wrapped her arms tighter around her and nudged her head to make her raise it up towards her. Lauren obeyed. She lifted her head up and looked the succubus directly into her eyes.

Bo gasped and pulled her head back to get a better look at the doctor.

"Your eyes, Lauren. They are beautiful." She was mesmerized as she looked into them.

"Yours are too succubus. They are the brightest of blue. A neon color." She said, wondering why Bo would be looking at her like she didn't understand something.

"No. Lauren, your eyes they are violet almost amethyst in color and shine so bright. I have never seen eyes this color." Bo said with a hint of awe in her voice, when suddenly it dawned on her that the doctor's eyes normally were a light chocolate brown, a caramel color.

"Umm… Lauren your eyes are not your eyes…umm…well they are obviously your eyes but, they are almost ethereal amethyst. The pupils are slit like a cat." Bo pulled back a little more to inspect the doctor's face to see if any other changes when she notice the amount of lust that poured from the blonde.

"What is happening to you? Talk to me Lauren you haven't said a word yet." Bo knew that this was the doctor she could feel her. She knew the doctor anywhere; the aura the doctor always carried in her presence was the highest she had ever seen in her lifetime.

"I don't know Bo. I feel different. I feel alive. Your touch awakened something in me when you grabbed me. It's the third moon. I thought the virus was what the man gifted me but maybe it was more." Lauren softly whispered as she leaned further into the succubus' embrace. She needed to feel her close to her. She wanted her desperately, but she knew the consequences of being with her.

Lauren grabbed the brunette by the back of the head and smashed her lips into hers. The wild kiss drove the succubus forward and turning, pushing the blonde against the wall of the stall. The doctor grabbed handfuls of hair in each hand and held tight. Bo could not hold back her want and braced her knee between Lauren's legs and pushed upwards lifting her slightly up the wall. Lauren responded by wrapping them around the brunette and deepening the kiss. The tight jeans rubbed ruthlessly against the wet core of the doctor pushing her closer to the edge as she pushed herself against the brunette and started moving. Bo held the doctor up by cupping each cheek of the doctor's tight ass.

She pulled back with the handfuls of hair making the succubus stretch her neck and breaking the kiss. Lauren began to bite down her neck until she reached the pulse point and sucked hard. She knew she would leave a mark. Bo gasped and then moaned loudly at the rush of pain and pleasure coursing to her center. Lauren removed one of her hands from the succubus' hair and began to make a path down to the bottom of the brunette's shirt. She needed skin. She needed to feel Bo against her. She roughly pushed upwards under the shirt until she reached Bo's bra clad breast and squeezed. She growled against the pulse point of the succubus' neck as she felt the nipple harden in her grasp. She needed more so she pulled the bra downward releasing Bo's breast in to her hand.

"Yo, bitches! You alive in here." Kenzi yelled from the doorway. "Everything A'OK?" She stepped into the bathroom and paused, waiting for a reply. "Bobo, Hotpants, you in here?"

Lauren mumbled "fucking kidding me," and pulled away from Bo. Bo cleared her throat and in a raspy voice spoke, "Yes Kenzi just having a chat with the doc. Be out in a minute."

"OKz Bobolicious, gonna get the Trickster to part with some of his top shelf goodies see ya'z in a minute."

Lauren and Bo waited for the door to close before they both let out the breaths they were holding. Lauren started to laugh as the succubus lowered her to the floor and waited until she had proper footing. She looked up at the succubus and shook her head trying to push her lust down.

_"Twice I have been denied." _She said to herself but out loud she spoke. "Having a chat succubus?" Her voice held a slow purring growl and her eyes flickered back and forth between violet and caramel.

Bo watched her intently waiting to see which eye color would win the battle in Lauren's eyes.

"Lauren, your eyes, I think we need to speak to Trick. Something is changing in you."

"Is that all you have to say after this?" She said waving her finger back and forth between the two.

"No, I wanted to add an offer of a rain check." She snickered and gently placed a kiss on the doctors lips, then added, "This is not a booty call either, doctor. I hope to do this many times with you."

The doctor's eyes flashed a bright violet at her words and then flickered back to caramel then she nodded and blushed at her next words.

"Yes, Bo many, many, times, now let's go see Trick." She blinked and her eyes flashed violet one more time. This time remaining cat like.

* * *

Bo and Lauren stepped out of the bathroom after adjusting their selves and having one more heated kiss.

"Trick, do you have a minute please?" Bo asked him while standing in front of Lauren to hide her from the surrounding fae in the packed Dal. The night time crowd had finally arrived.

"In a minute, Bo, it's quite busy in here." He replied steadily pouring drinks for his customers.

"Um... Trick this can't wait please? I really need you to talk to us, now." Bo stressed to him in a rough voice trying to get his attention about the necessity of the situation.

Trick raised his head and looked at his granddaughter with a serious look. Bo stepped slightly to the side so he could see Lauren. The bartender's eyes grew big and he turned to his employee. "Watch the bar; do not let anyone disturb us."

Before Trick could round the corner from behind the bar, Dyson stepped in front of the succubus.

"Bo, I'm so sorry. I never meant to harm…" He paused in mid-sentence and lifted his head to sniff the air. A growl burst from his lips as he pushed the succubus to the side and stepped in front of Lauren. "Who are you creature?" The wolf bellowed out in a deep menacing growl.

Lauren crouched down and returned the growl towards Dyson. "I am the same Lauren you so easily disregarded earlier wolf." Lauren's eyes shined bright with their new color of violet. The pupils shifted completely into dark black slits. Her teeth started elongating as she growled louder. Her face contorted as her nose grew wider and her lips thinned. She slowly started to look like a humanoid version of a feline. The nails of her hands slowly grew into sharp thin razor claws. The palms of her hands became padded with thick skin.

Dyson lowered down closer to the floor and began to make similar changes to his physique. The wolf in him came forward and he lunged towards Lauren in attack.

Trick knew that he couldn't stop either of them from this fight; he knew that the only thing left was to clear the field for the upcoming battle.

"Everyone out! This bar is closed!" He watched as people grumbled and moved slowly to the door.

"Out now! Hale corral everyone and make sure no one lingers!" He ordered as he made a wide berth around the two and started moving chairs and tables out of the way.

"Kenzi and you two," he pointed at Tamsin and Abe, "help remove the furniture and by all means do NOT get in their way."

Lauren sprang forward and grabbed Dyson around the neck from mid leap and squeezed. Her claws drew blood from his neck. The wolf struggled in the doctors grasp. Lauren proved that she was stronger than Dyson when she lifted him in the air with her one arm.

The wolf kicked out with all his might and struck the doctor in the meaty thigh of the leg. Lauren dropped onto one knee but did not release him. Instead she jabbed at his kneecap and pulled him downward to the floor. Dyson howled out in pain as he felt the shattering of his knee vibrate through his body. Pain and his anger urged him further to fight. _"Now was not just a battle of wills but a fight for his life,"_ he thought. He looked into the violet eyes and knew she meant his death.

"Do something Trick. Hotpants will kill him!"

"Be at ease little one, she will not take his life. Trust in her." Abe whispered into Kenzi's ear. "See her claws are part way retracted. If she wanted him dead, he would already be dead."

"He is correct Kenzi. She is toying with him. Feline and Canines must prove dominance before they are able to safely interact with each other or build a friendship. I just wished it wasn't in my bar. Violence is not normally allowed here." Trick said as he watched the doctor play with Dyson like a cat plays with a mouse.

Bo stood quietly in shock, with bright neon eyes, as she watched the scene unfold before her. At first she wanted to jump in and break them apart, but she knew better than to step in between a fight for dominance. The look on Tricks face and the willingness to allow them to fight it out let her know that she did not have to worry. Trick would not allow a fight to the death to happen in his way station.

Tamsin smiled at the situation. She was sitting on the bar calmly drinking an alcoholic beverage and eating pretzels like she was sitting in a movie theater enjoying the latest blockbuster. She notice Hale beside her and she silently reached over and grabbed a glass and a bottle of bourbon and poured the glass full. She tapped the siren on the shoulder and handed him the glass. She then raised her glass in a toast and clicked it against the other and downed it in one long swallow.

Lauren pushed the wolf back and followed his body, leaning over him. She placed her free clawed hand into his midsection as she straddled him, never releasing his neck from her deadly grip. Slowly she pushed each claw into his midsection one at a time. She didn't go deep but just enough to gain his entire attention and let him feel her dominance in his pain. He howled in pain as each razor punctured him. With each claw puncture, she would whisper to him, "This one is for..." She recalled the top five instances where the wolf degraded her in public as some filthy human.

"Who…are…you…?" Dyson managed to gasp out between labored breaths.

"I am Dr. Lauren Lewis and I know who you are?" She replied taunting him. A look of dominance and haughtiness shined on her face. "You dear wolf, are my bitch." She purred.

She released him and jumped back into a crouch again. She let out a half purr, half growl towards him and motioned for him with her finger to attack her. She knew in a matter of minutes his body would be healed, she could tell that the wounded skin on his neck was already knitting together quickly. She calmly stood and waited for him, as he struggled to stand.

"Having issues wolfy?" She said in a sing-song voice as she mocked him. "Come play with me, here puppy, puppy, puppy?" She whistle called at him with a slight upturned side of her lip in a mischievous smile.

The more Bo watched Lauren and her mockery of Dyson the more turned on she became. She mumbled to no one around. _"Damn she's hot."_ The succubus felt the need rise in her to claim the doctor. She knew that this woman before her was the one.

_Mine._ The word rang through her body and soul again.

Dyson lowered himself to the ground and shifted his body more into a half-man, half-wolf and ran straight for the doctor with a burst of speed. "I am no one's bitch!" He growled out as he hit Lauren dead on with his full body weight, sending them both back towards the wall at a pace so fast most human eyes would have a hard time seeing it. Lauren with her lightning speed and grace of a feline spun at the last moment slamming Dyson against the wall. Her momentum in the spin pushed her directly against him knocking the breath from the both of them.

Dyson recovered faster than Lauren and drove both his clawed fist directly into her midsection sending her flying across the room, landing on the bar. Lauren spun at the last second and landed on her hands and feet blood dripping through her torn shirt, making Tamsin and Hale scramble out of the way. Tamsin never dropping the bottle of bourbon in her hand as she moved.

"Don't you know puppy that cat's always land on their feet?" She sneered at him and stood up on the bar taking the time to catch her breath while watching his every movement. He began walking slowly towards her. Halfway to her, Lauren leaped and landed directly in front of him and smiled. They began circling each other waiting for the right moment to attack. The both of them watched for any sign of weakness against the other.

"It's time to end this." Dyson growled and lunged at the doctor.

"Very well, wolf bitch. If you don't want to play anymore then I guess fun time is over." She replied while quickly moving out of his way making him swipe at empty air.

He spun around and lunged again. Lauren took no mercy and grabbed the wolf by the neck again, sliding her razor thin claws into his neck and holding him still. Dyson knew that the slightest movement and she could cut his artery and bleed him to death.

She slowly lowered him to his knees and stood over him with her claws still in his neck. "Submit wolf or die." She simply stated with a slight purr in her voice.

"Oh, and since you cannot bear you neck to me in submission to my dominance I will just take your word." She waited and watched him intently.

The alpha in him fought to remain in control but he knew that Lauren was more powerful than him. He had been alive for many centuries and this human no more than thirty years old could over power him.

"I submit." He growled out. Lauren retracted his claws and nodded. "Good boy." She taunted, turned and walked to the succubus as her face shifted back normal.

Lauren grabbed Bo and pulled her rough against her and purred in her ear. "I can taste your lust in the air succubus." She lowered her head and smell up Bo's neck back to her ear. "I bet your body taste better than I can even imagine."

She lightly bit down on her ear and felt the succubus draw in a heated sex filled breath. Lauren pulled her tight into her and kissed her with a powerful deep kiss and then let her go quickly. Bo stumbled back and looked at Lauren with lust filled neon blue eyes.

She turned and faced Trick. "I think you and I need to talk, Way keeper." She purred out towards him and grabbed Bo's hand and led her to Tricks lair. She stopped suddenly and turned her head over her shoulder speaking to Trick. "Coming bartender?"

Trick scurried forward following the two women in haste. He paused and looked at Kenzi and Hale. "Will you please keep watch and see if Dyson needs anything?"

They both nodded quickly as Trick took off after Bo and Lauren.

* * *

When Trick walked into his lair he noticed both women sitting on the couch fixated on each other.

Trick made his steps heavier to let the women know he was there and ready to talk.

"As you obviously noticed, I am changing Trick. Into what I do not know, something feline and I feel energy in me that I believe allows me to know what a person is thinking. I would not been able to beat Dyson without this ability." Lauren volunteered to the older fae.

"Today is the third moon, Trick." She stated and looked at him hoping he had answers.

"What other things have you noticed Lauren?" He inquired while in heavy thought.

"My smell and taste are heightened to a level that I do not know even existed. I can see in the dark. I can see a person's life force as if it is an aura around their body. Every one of my senses are heightened to the extreme. I feel more secure about myself, more confident. And watch…" She had noticed the changes when she was in the bathroom alone.

Lauren placed her hand in the air and flicked it slightly towards a book on the coffee table. The book looked as if the air around it pushed it off the table. The doctor felt something more in her. The water in the glass was calling to her. She lifted her hand and summoned it to her like it was second nature. The water floated up in a stream from the glass and hovered above Lauren's hand. She pushed it back and it landed back into the glass.

"I believe that if I was around another of the other elements I feel that I could manipulate them as well almost as if it was second nature. I am able to do it without really thinking about it. The air push was how I was able to move Dyson around so easily." Lauren looked at Bo and then to Trick.

"Bo, no I will not." She answered and shook her head. Bo raised an eyebrow with a start and embarrassment was written across her face.

"You just read my mind Lauren." Bo quipped.

"Yes and for a succubus Bo, you are pretty kinky if that is what you think about." She added and watched the brunette cheeks turn red.

Trick cleared his throat and asked, "Why did you play with Dyson instead of just ending the duel quickly?" Trick needed to know where the doctor's mentality stood at the moment. He feared that with these new powers that maybe she would not be in control as much as she looked.

"At first that was what I was going to do but when I realized that there was so much more I could do. I wanted to find out. I never meant to truly harm him. Eventually something inside me found it fun to taunt him, to pay him back for all the times he teased and treated me like a worthless doormat. But I swear it never crossed my mind during it all to take his life. I only meant to embarrass him and knock him down a notch or two in his superior thinking."

"Lauren the prophecy!" He jumped and ran to his library wall door and opened it. "Follow me." He disappeared down the corridor. He yelled back not waiting for them to catch up as he continued.

"I do not believe that he gave you this power as a gift on the third moon. I think someone else did to protect you."

"Trick I am infected with a human version of that deadly virus going around as well. But Abe healed enough of it to make me non-contagious and well. If I am something other than human now… I need to run some blood tests. I think his gift was the virus."

"Here it is." He said as he laid the heavy leather bound book on the reading table.

"I believe you have some of the Fegnuah powers but not all of them. The ceremony was not completed. See here." He pointed at a passage in the book and waited for the women to finish reading it.

"You can shift into a feline cat but you cannot shift into anything else can you? Something in your nature must call to a feline for this to be the chosen form for you."

Lauren shook her head no and looked back at the book.

"If I am reading this correctly, if the ceremony is not complete before the blood moon then the powers revert back to the original Fegnuah, correct?" She asked him.

He finished reading the passage and nodded.

"Trick is this room sound proof from fae as well as human?" She asked looking around inspecting her surroundings.

"Yes it is Lauren, why do you ask?"

"I have something I need to tell you but it cannot leave this room on pain of death to my dear friend and mentor."

"Wait let me shut the door." Trick took off down the corridor of books and slammed the door locking the three of them into the room.

"We are safe now, Doctor."

Lauren began her tale and told both of them the entire story of her kidnapping and about the tall man called the Master. She explained about him needing everything complete before the blood moon.

"Do you think he is trying to take the Fegnuah powers for himself? Maybe use the virus to weaken the Fegnuah to steal her powers? But, if so who is the Fegnuah and is that why she or he passed them to me?" She dropped into deep thought trying to remember everything that happened that day and her surroundings in the large room with the man.

"It may be possible that is his intentions. Up until I read this and you started explaining your abilities I would not have believed that the Fegnuah existed but only in fairy tale of the fae."

Bo finally spoke after taking in the entire conversation. "I think we need to research this some more and get some rest. After what just happened I think emotions are high for everyone. We might want to think about meeting up with the others and agree to meet back here tomorrow midday. What do you think?"

"I think that is a wise idea Bo, and Lauren you should not be alone right now. Too many people had seen you and Dyson start to fight. Anyone who is Light will know you for human not fae. We will need to hide you until we can come up with a suitable story. Also, do not go home. If the Ash finds out and wants to bring you in he will know you will be there. He isn't aware of you and my granddaughter's new 'alliance' does he?" He said the word alliance with a raise in his voice to keep from admitting relationship until both women acknowledge it themselves. He knew they had a bond; he could see it in how they interacted with each other the last few times he seen them together. Today made the final decision in his mind that their bond was more than just lust and desire, it was a bond of the soul.

"Lauren I offer my guest rooms to you for the time being and sanctuary. The Dal Riata offers sanctuary to Dr. Lauren Lewis." He said officially to the powers that be. "Bo I think you should stay with Lauren and watch her. I will need to do some research and cannot keep an eye on her."

"I will stay with her." Bo offered.

Lauren nodded to Trick and raised her eyebrow at Bo. She leaned in and whispered into her ear, "Like I said, kinky succubus." She purred. Bo laughed and gave the doctor a quick peck on her forehead. "My thoughts are never my own anymore are they Dr. Lewis?"

"Nope." Lauren giggled and walked out the room putting a little extra swish in her step as she moved. She paused and looked back over her shoulder at the succubus and said. "I heard that and most definitely succubus, most definitely." Then, she turned and walked to the bar.

Bo shook her head and laughed. She was three different shades of red in embarrassment for the answer she received in front of her grandfather. "Let's get the group moving shall we, Trick."

* * *

_**Note: As of right now it is only speculation about Lauren and her abilities. I know I left quite a few questions open but I assure you that I will be answering them in the upcoming chapters.**_


	10. Release

**_Author's Note: This chapter contains explicit sex between two consenting female adults. If you do not want to read something like this, find another story please._**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Release**

"Master!" The young fae rushed into the throne room without knocking. "Master! I have word!"

The Master lifted his head from resting on his hand and looked at the young man and stared a moment. In a very slow motion he stood and glared down to his servant.

"In your excitement you forgot to greet your master properly, I will forgive you this one mistake young man but in the future I will take your head." He spoke with a calm but deadly voice and just waited.

The young man dropped to his hands and knees and prostrates himself on the floor in fear. "My apologies Master. I have forgotten my place. My life is yours to do with as you wish."

The Master waved into the air dismissing the injustice and said, "That it is worm. Now I believe you interrupted me with a message or something. I do not hope it wasn't too important. I relish the idea of having a little fun before I retire for the evening."

"Master! The doctor has changed." He bellowed out in fear of his life.

"Changed. Yes I am aware of the details of my sickness spread to her. She will be looking quite deathly soon." He snickered before laughing with a deep evil sound.

"No Master, she is not sick. She began to look pale and deathly but now she is vibrant and changing." He quickly let the words tumble from his mouth afraid that his life will be at an end if he didn't explain himself.

"What do you mean vibrant?" He questioned and then thought to himself. "Has she found a cure?"

The servant nodded in quick movements as his head brushed the floor with each downward motion.

"Stand and explain worm!" The Master's command slithered through his body as if evil black oil coated his every pore of his skin.

The young man slowly stood but kept his eyes downward to not provoke his master.

"She is vibrant almost if she glows with confidence. I was at the Dal Riata earlier having a drink when she came from the facilities; she was hidden behind the Succubus. The wolf and the succubus were having words and then a fight broke out between the wolf and the doctor. Before the Way Keeper ushered everyone from there, I noticed her changing. Her eyes glowed violet, her teeth grew elongated and her hands turned into animal paws with claws. Her growl could rip through your body making it vibrate. She is changing Master. I tried to stay and watch but the Siren pushed me to the door."

The servant told his story and waited for the Master to instruct him further. After a long period of time he became uncertain and lifted his head a little and looked at him. He had seen fury rage within his master. He quickly lowered his head and waited.

After what had felt like an eternity the Master finally spoke, "Someone has been playing this chess game alongside me. I wonder who my new opponent is. Surely they know that they will lose trying to thwart my will."

He became quiet again and studied the young man before him. He needed to change his tactics and add a new puzzle piece to his next move. He pondered if this young faeling could actually carry out what he needed to accomplish.

"Tell me worm, what powers do you obtain currently? What brand of fae are you?" His words slithered across the young servant with glee. He already knew the answer but wished to test the young man.

"I am a Klabotermann, or as called in this age, a water kobold, Master. I bend water, move it or shape it. I collect it and change it Master, like my brothers who dwell within the earth. I dwell within the water as my home. I am sometimes mistaken for a merman." He offered.

"Ah, you might just fit into my plans after all. Find this wolfman and bring him to me. Wolves do not love water but tolerate it, so use it to your advantage worm."

"As you wish, Master." The young man bowed, turned with a devious smile and walked from the throne room. _"This will be fun. I have been so very bored."_

* * *

"Well it seems that the good doctor has some secrets she didn't want revealed." Tamsin sneered at Hale. "I wonder what the Ash will say about all this. To think his beloved human doctor is no longer human, and since she is fae it would noticeably mean that she would need to no longer bow to his every wish and desire. I bet she does more than bow to his desires." Her grin widened at the idea of the Ash losing something that meant so much to him. It was suddenly the best present ever for the Valkyrie.

"Now Tamsin, do not begrudge the good doctor her victory over slavery. I am sure the Morrigan would love to have this knowledge. It is useful to one so important to both of the sides. But, think hard about what this knowledge will gain you if you keep it to yourself until the right moment." Abe whispered. He did not want anyone hearing him speak about the doctor in a negative way. He grew to enjoy her company and her gentle smile.

_"I have my own plans that would surely piss of the Morrigan if she ever found out. I need to get this information to my associates immediately. I need to find a way to leave."_ He smiled to himself knowing that he finally will pay back those who ripped everything from him.

Tamsin pondered his words and her haughty smile grew. She knew that she could achieve so much with this information. She could finally grow in the ranks of the Dark and no longer be the messenger of that bitch of a Morrigan.

Hale shook his head at the two and moved back to his best friend to see if he finally will let him help him. He knew he was in pain and deserving it but he still was his friend.

"Hey buddy; you should let me help you with that." He said as he pointed to Dyson's bloody hand.

"Let it be. Hale." Dyson snapped and hunkered down into self-pity. "I deserved it. Bo broke up with me; I treated her like she was an object I owned. I just couldn't get past the idea of anyone touching her."

"Hey buddy, she is a succubus. You knew succubae are not monogamous. You need to get over that fact if you want to be with her and make things right." He added to his best friend. He expected something like this to happen sooner or later since he noticed his friend become more obsessive about making Bo his mate. This was bad since wolves mated for life and mating for life with a succubus was asking for eternal misery.

"I can never make it right. She already showed me she no longer cares. I mated Hale. She is my mate. I cannot change it. There is no way around it. The only way to cancel a wolves mating is death of the wolf or their mate." Dyson whined in his misery.

"Dyson, why? You know she is a succubus and cannot be monogamous with you. Why would you mate with her? You signed your own fate in misery, buddy. Now will you please let me take care of that hand? The wound is healing over the glass. If you do not do something about it now, the glass will need to be cut out." Hale dismissed the wolf's pity party; he made his bed he would have to lay in it for eternity and he doubted Bo would care. Her eyes were for the doctor. Everyone can see that there was something special between the two.

"Leave it be." Dyson growled at his friend and laid his head on the bar.

"Dyson. Hale is correct. You need to let someone take care of that wound." Lauren stated over their shoulder. Dyson sat up straight and turned towards the doctor.

"Lauren." He growled at her. His wolf just did not like the smell of her. He knew she was not dominant over him but his alpha sense still struggled with it.

Bo's eyes flashed blue at the wolf. "Dyson stop now." She said in a menacing tone as she watched the wolf recognize her voice and cower down like a puppy with his tail between his legs.

"I apologize Lauren. Please will you fix this." He swallowed his anger and offered his hurt hand to her.

"Will someone please retrieve my medical kit from behind the bar?" She had left a kit here a few days ago while in a hurry to go back to the Light compound with new ideas about finding the vaccine for the virus.

Trick laid the kit on the bar and grabbed a few bar towels for Lauren.

The doctor inspected his hand and shook her head. "Dyson some of these will need to be cut out. The skin has mended over the glass. Think you could handle me giving some pain? I don't think the topical anesthesia will last long. Your metabolism will burn through it quickly." She watched his face change several times before he answered.

"Just do it, Dr. Lewis. I will control my wolf." He whispered to her.

She nodded and began setting up the supplies she needed. "As far as everyone else. I think we all need some rest. Trick, Bo and I discussed and came to an agreement. Let's meet here in the morning and begin our research. Shall we, say 10 am?"

"Sounds wonderful Lauren." Trick replied and went to work cleaning the bar.

Lauren began cutting pieces out of Dyson's hand with precision. She discounted his grunts and growls. She focused only on being quick to complete her task. Bo stood watch over the wolf to make sure he did not lose himself to his wolf. She noticed his eyes darken periodically when she would hit a sensitive part of his hand near the bone to retrieve a thin piece of glass.

"I believe that is all of them, Dyson. Let me sew this back up with a few stitches and put some cream on it to heal faster. You will heal fast anyways but the cream will help in case there are any missing pieces of glass."

The doctor used her thumb to hold one side of the wound closed and her fingers of the same hand to the other side. _"I wished I could do this quickly so I don't have to smell that wet dog odor anymore."_ She thought to herself. The feline in her was abhorred at his scent. When suddenly her hand started to glow and the wound started knitting itself together fast. Within a few seconds it looked as if he had never been injured.

Dyson looked up at her in shock and began to growl. His growl stopped suddenly when he noticed she was just as shocked as he was to the healing touch.

"Lauren, is this a new power too?" He asked softly. She just nodded and examined his hand, rolling it over, manually moving his fingers. Her doctor mode set in and her curiosity got the better of her.

Dyson chuckled at her and pulled his hand away slowly. "Dr. Lewis, I believe it is good as new." He looked at her closely and saw the tears welling up in her eyes.

"You really don't know what all this is do you doctor?" He gently asked her. She shook her head no and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Bo stepped in and gathered her into her arms. She looked at Dyson over the doctor's shoulder and mouthed. "She's scared." He nodded looking apologetic and removed himself from the bar stool and walked towards Hale to get a ride to go home.

"Let's get you to bed Lauren." She gently pulled the doctor towards the guest quarters.

* * *

Bo led Lauren to the bed and sat her down. "Babe, are you ok?" She bent down and removed her shoes and socks then she walked over to a set of bags that Kenzi had brought down for them and found some sleeping clothes for her and the doctor.

"Yes, I am just overwhelmed about all this. One moment I thought I was dying and the next I have so much strength pouring through me." Lauren said as she watched Bo's every movement. Her body started reacting to the slight sway of her hips and her tight ass when she bent over the clothes bag. She shook her head to release the tension building in her. She was getting wetter by the moment and she wanted the succubus more than ever before. Her confidence started coming back.

Lauren stood and padded bare feet across the cold hard wood floor to stand behind Bo. The brunette stood and went to turn to walk back to the bed. She bumped into the doctor startled.

"Wow. Can we say stealth added to those new skill sets, doctor?" Bo teased until she noticed the Lauren staring at her like she was her next meal.

"Now Dr. Lewis, is that any way to look at someone who is helping you get ready for bed? I believe you do not have sleeping on your mind."

"From what I can see succubus, neither do you." She teased.

"My mind is not my own." She started to laugh until she felt her body assaulted by the doctor.

Lauren grabbed her and pushed her roughly up against the wall, slamming her lips into her for a violent kiss. It didn't take but a moment for Bo to join in the kiss. Teeth scraped against teeth and tongues battled for dominance in their mouths. Lauren's hands began to change. Her nails grew into razor sharp claws, skin grew thick with padding as her teeth began to elongate. She reached around the front of Bo and shredded her shirt and bra off her. Bo gasped into the kiss when she felt the feline nails graze her skin lightly drawing blood.

The doctor didn't finish with Bo's shirt she dragged her nails down her pants and sliced through them and her panties letting them fall to the floor. She left a trail of light scratches down Bo's body letting the blood well up in small droplets ready to fall down the succubus.  
Bo stood naked before Lauren. The doctor purred and leaned in to lick lightly down her neck. She continued down to her pulse point and bit down harder not breaking the skin sucking and drawing a deep moan from the succubus. Leaving a mark, she was satisfied and began to lick further down until she reached the small blood droplets starting on the breasts of Bo.

Lauren purred deeper and licked downward lapping up the blood on the now healed skin of Bo, sucking in small spots just to hear the heavenly sounds of moans coming from the brunette.

"Lauren." Bo gasped out between moans wanting to remove the doctors clothing. She wanted to feel her skin.

"I need to feel you. Please." She begged the blond.

"Soon," She purred against Bo's skin, "You will do more than feel me succubus."

She bit down burying her teeth into the brunette's breast and stepped back watching the blood trail down and watching the puncture marks heal before her eyes. With quickening speed, she leaned in and lapped up the blood before it dripped, losing it to the floor. Once she had cleaned the blood from her body she latched down sucking on the nipple. She roamed her hands down the sides of the succubus letting the rough leather of her padded paws scrape across skin.

Bo moaned out at Lauren again. "Lauren please?"

"As you wish Succubus..." Lauren replied and stepped back looking directly into her eyes. Neon blue eyes met violet, never blinking. Then with quick surprised movements, Lauren smiled as she drove her claws into the wall behind the brunettes head, burying them completely. She allowed her teeth to change back to normal but her clawed hands remained buried within the wall.

"Touch me Bo. I fear I cannot control my desire to taste you."

Bo smiled her sexy smile and leaned in to whisper into her ear. "Oh but doctor you will taste me." The doctor purred into her.

She took her time unbuttoning Lauren's shirt. One by one she released each button letting her fingers play with the skin as it was revealed following each touch with her mouth.

"You're so beautiful." She whispered against her skin. The blonde gasped in pleasure as the breath of her lover fluttered across her skin. Once her shirt was unbuttoned, Bo licked around her nipple gently then flicked her tongue across it. She lightly blew onto the perky bud watching it tighten and shrivel. Lauren's desire flared and her aura nearly blinded the succubus. Bo knew she needed to quit playing and finish undressing the doctor. She quickly undid the last button on her body and released her jeans. With quickening movements, she dropped her jeans and panties to the doctor's ankles.

Bo reveled in the husky scent of Lauren's sex. She tilted at the perfect angle and licked upwards across the doctors slit to her swollen clit. The doctor's knee's nearly buckled with the pleasure racing through her and she screamed it out with a cat like growl.

She couldn't take much more and stepped out of her jeans that were pooled on the floor, spreading her legs wider for Bo. The succubus took this as the sign she needed and drove her face directly into Lauren's wet center lapping up every drop of her wetness. The doctor purred through each moan and started to grind when the succubus would graze across her clit. Her body started to shake and quiver letting Bo know her lover was close to release. She drove two fingers up into her and sucked hard on her clit for a moment. Right before the doctor would release, the brunette stood and planted her wet lips onto the doctors. When Lauren tasted herself on Bo's lips she purred and deepened the kiss letting her tongue swipe throughout the brunette's mouth gathering all of her flavor into her. She pushed into Bo driving her body against the wall as the succubus drove her fingers into her, pressing her palm against her clit each time.

Lauren spoke into Bo's mouth. "Together." She released one hand from the wall by retracting her claws and ran her hand down the succubus' body to her center. She flicked her fingers over Bo's clit making the brunette cry out in a guttural sex filled voice.

"Oh GOD!"

"I'm no god, baby." Lauren replied and drove her fingers up into her pumping fast and hard to meet the same rhythm of the succubus. The pressure was building fast for both the women. In mere moments with labored thrusts, they both cried out together in their release.

Breathing heavily against each other, Bo started to laugh. "I…never…knew…you…had…it…in…you, doctor." She spoke between deep breaths. The succubus slowly removed her fingers from Lauren and lifted them to her mouth, sucking the juice off them and watching the doctor.

Lauren felt the desire flush through her body again when she watched the brunette.

"You think I am done with you Succubus." The doctor stated as she once again started pumping into Bo in a smooth slow rhythm. Bo started moaning and grabbed the doctor's shoulders for support. Lauren took her free hand and picked up the succubus, letting her wrap her legs around her as the doctor continued to pump into her. Their mouths met in a heated kiss.

Lauren carried her slowly to the bed and laid her on it, never breaking her pace inside Bo. She climbed over her and lowered her body down on her. Her hips started to grind her hand into the succubus as she intensified the kiss. Bo's legs were still wrapped around the doctor. She positioned her heals into the doctors ass and pressed with each thrust to drive the blonde's fingers deeper into her.

Lauren felt the brunette's wall tighten around her fingers and took her free hand to the succubus breast and squeezed her nipple. Bo whimpered into her mouth and let her body go. Her climax raged through her body as her head fell back into the bed and her fingers clamped down hard into the doctors back. Lauren felt her clench tight around her fingers as she kept driving into her in a slow deep pace to lengthen the release.

Bo cried out again as the climax that had started to lessen, raged again. Lauren felt a gush of fluid cover her hand and the brunettes muscles slacken around her fingers.

The doctor leaned in and kissed the passed out succubus but never moved from her spot on top of her nor removed her fingers from inside her.

* * *

**_Note: More to come soon!_**


	11. Marked

**_Author's Note: A lot has happened today; I barely had the time to write a nice lengthy chapter as intended. Due to the cold snap that has hit, I found that I needed to take the time to protect my animals. I spent most of the evening trying to track down straw hay bales to lay bedding for them. I have a sick rooster that I hope will make it through these next cold days. So needless to say, I was able to write this small filler chapter and give you all some more Doccubus. I had intended for this to be in the next chapter anyways. I just am not able to complete the rest of this chapter with the other characters. I will extend Chapter 12 to fill in what I missed here. I hope everyone stays warm throughout the cold snap that the news states will cover about 70% of the US. Stay warm peeps!_**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Marked**

"Hey Wolfman! That's some freaky shit about Hotpants huh?" Kenzi energetically skipped towards him. "Anywho's Hale asked me to give you a ride home. You ready to bounce."

Dyson nodded with a bleak look. "Let's go Kenz. The quicker I am away from here the better."

"How about we go get some drinks elsewhere Dy?" Kenzi offered when she noticed his gloomy look. "I know a bar across town that is right up our alley. What you say?"

"I say that is a great idea." He responded as he headed to the door.

Kenzi jumped in excitement and bounced happily following him. "You're buying." She stated as the door shut behind them both.

Outside the Dal, Dyson looked around for Bo's car and only spied a small beat up Toyota truck. "Where is your car, Kenz?" He asked.

"Right here my man! Borrowed it from my cuz. No worries it's all legal I promise. So hop in wolfman. We are going to paint diz town!"

Dyson climbed into the small truck and fastened his seat belt. "So where is this club at? I hope it isn't Dark territory. I can't travel there Kenz."

"Dyson my man, would I do that to you?" She responded with a fake hurt as she placed her hand on her chest and batted her eyes at him.

He laughed and said. "Kenzi, please never change."

Kenzi started the truck and pulled out of the parking lot.

"I need to stop by my place for a moment. Is that alright?" Dyson asked after a few minutes of quiet that permeated through the truck.

"Sure thang!" Kenzi happily replied and made the turn to head towards his place.

"So. Dyson, Are you OK?" She asked worried that he would do something drastic to himself or another since the incident at the Dal with Lauren. She noticed he was taking it way too hard. According to Trick, the fight had to happen so the two could work on becoming friends or can be in the same room at least.

"Trick said that since the fight happened and now ended; you and Dr. Freeze can work on become friends. It was a nature thingy between your types of fae."

"He is correct. However, my wolf doesn't feel like he submitted. I felt it when she was working on my hand. He wanted to rip her throat out." He truthfully stated to her.

"Oh! No go Dyson my man! Bo would never forgive you if you hurt Lauren." She gasped suddenly when she noticed the same black SUV following her and turning the same turns for the last three roads.

"Dyson. I think we have a problem." She deadpanned to him. "That vehicle likes my ass; he won't get off it for the last three roads."

Dyson looked behind him and noticed to people in the black SUV. He paid attention to Kenzi trying to test the vehicle by slowing down and then speeding up. The vehicle tailing them mimicked the exact motions.

"Kenzi, I need you to slow down enough for me to jump out and then I want you to head back to the Dal and call Hale on the way. The Dal is safer and is a place of sanctuary. Do not stop for anything. Including stoplights but be safe. OK? I will call once I am at my place. Send Hale."

"Got it! Be safe out there!" She replied and slowed to take a corner enough for Dyson to drop from the vehicle to hide him for leaving it.

A few blocks away the passenger of the SUV leaped from the vehicle and ran off into an alleyway. Kenzi with fear dialed Hale and explained to him the situation. She hit the gas pedal and pushed the truck to its limits on the city streets. "Catch me now, Bitches!" She bellowed as she ripped the truck around another corner with the SUV struggling to keep up with the tight turns of the small truck.

Dyson crouched down behind a dumpster and began shifting into his wolf. Outside of the regular city sounds, the sounds of cracking bones and groans from Dyson were heard. Once shifted he took a leaping run and headed towards his home bouncing off of trash containers and parked vehicles he shifted his scent in case someone was following him. He barreled through the hallway of his home and closed the door behind him.

"Shit! I left my phone in my clothes!" He growled.

"That's too bad, wolf." An smooth-talking voice sounded from the shadows to his left. "Seems the only one here to help you is me." It stated.

"Show yourself!" Dyson growled oozing the need to cause pain.

"As you wish wolf." The man stepped out from the shadows and cast a grin towards him. He was small in stature with beady black eyes and a truly evil smile. He lifted his hand and cast it sideways towards the kitchen.

"The Master wishes to speak with you. Come quietly and I will not harm you." He ordered.

"Who is this Master you speak of? And, why does he want to talk to me?" Dyson spoke hoping that Kenzi was able to talk to Hale. He needed to buy some time.

"He doesn't wish his name to be learned. However, when he requests something he expects willingness to accept it. So, shall I inform him you will speak with him?" The man added.

"You can inform him I deny requests without the knowledge of the name of the person or his or hers intention. So no I will not willingly accept." Dyson replied and shifted his body forward slightly to open the door.

"You can leave now." He stated.

"You see wolf that is not possible, I have orders to bring you in willingly or by force. I guess force it is, unless you changed your mind?"

Dyson let out a deep howl and charged the small man. As he charged, the man brought his hand back towards the wolf and a long stream of water followed his command. He twirled his hand in the air and the water circled Dyson, encasing him in it. Every step the wolf took it slowed his speed and started drowning him.

Dyson's instinct kicked in and he tried to swim to reach air. Everywhere he went the water followed him. His actions became unbearable as his eyesight started to narrow into a tunnel vision and he blacked out falling to the ground.

The small man smiled and walked over to the wolf. He leaned down and tied his hands and feet together. When he stood and snapped his fingers two large men entered the apartment, they gathered Dyson up and carried him out.

* * *

Lauren waited patiently while watching the succubus beneath her. She knew that when she woke the sexual energy between the two of them would spike. She knew that this night was far from over and she smiled with the thought of touching and tasting her again. Lauren straddled Bo and shifted herself so that her wet center touched hers perfectly. She took her one of her hands that rested beside the brunettes head and gently brushed the hair away from the succubus' face. She leaned in and kissed her on each eye, then her nose and brushed her lips across hers.

_"How did I get so lucky to find someone so caring and beautiful?"_ The blonde asked herself. Lauren closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip in thought as she waited for Bo to wake. _"I would give my whole world for this woman, to become one with her." _

Bo slowly opened her eyes and raised her hand to Lauren's face cupping her cheek. "Hey."

"Hey back." She said with a sensual push of her hips, pressing her center tighter to the brunettes.

Bo moaned and leaned up to kiss the doctor but Lauren pulls back lightly and looks deep into her eyes. The sexual desire between the two of them glistened in their eyes. The blonde shifted in slow grinding movements rubbing their centers together to create more friction.

"You take my breath away." Bo whispers to the doctor as Lauren rubs her thumb across the succubus' bottom lip and pulls it downward gently, then places her lips into a sensual kiss then deepening it.

Pulling away from the kiss, the blonde slightly gasps for a short breath and whispers, "breathless."

Bo replies, "Completely," then pushes upwards into Lauren, merging their centers fully, making their rocking motions rub against each other as if it was a perfect dance.

The doctor trails her hands down to grasp and interlock her fingers, enfolding both of Bo's hands into hers and draws them up slow to above their heads. Bo draws her leg up and wraps it around Lauren and presses into her with sensuous grind. The doctor whimpers into their kiss and lifts her head up to watch Bo.

"Open your eyes Bo." She whispers with a slight tremble to her voice.

Bo slits her eyes open with an edge of awareness and breathes to the doctor. "I could get lost in you."

Lauren gathers both of the succubus' hands into her one hand freeing up the other. With a feather like touch she slides it downward exploring Bo's skin until she seizes one of the soft delectable mounds and squeezes, kneading it gently. Lauren draws her thumb across the tight bud of the nipple and Bo's breath hitches then lets out a loud moan that vibrates through each of their bodies. Sensations swirl though the succubus' body and drift downward to settle at her center.

"I already am, Bo." Lauren replies between small inhales of breath. "Lost in you."

Lauren pulls away from Bo and sets up; guiding Bo up and sets down on her lap, allowing her center to meet the succubus' again. The shift in the height difference helps Bo draw the doctor's breast into her mouth without too much of a stretch and then she sucks, flicking her tongue randomly across her hardened nipple.

Sweat beads as their skin sticks to each other with their movements of gliding against each other. As both women move their bodies they feel as if they are merging into one mystical entity, their souls combining. Lauren looks down and runs her hands through Bo's hair pulling her head backwards to look at her, once again neon blue eyes meet bright violet ones. With ragged breaths, the doctor pulls her head up to her and meets her mouth pushing her tongue barely into the succubus letting the tip touch hers.

"Feed Bo." The doctor purrs and shudders trying to hold her release. The succubus leans forward and twists her tongue inside of the blonde's mouth to taste every delectable sweet sensation of her. She then begins to draw a long exquisite stream of chi from the doctor. She pulls deep from her. Lauren release surges through her as Bo cuts off the stream of chi bringing the succubus with her.

The doctor's body releases a musky fragrant scent that merges into Bo, marking her as taken, making the feline in her scream, which infuses their souls together. The inner succubus of Bo recognizes the mark and bites down at the base of the pulse point in Lauren's neck and claims her with an exotic yet intimate pulse, accepting the mark.

Both of the women fall to the bed exhausted but fulfilled, staring at each other with pure love in their eyes, neither felt the need to express the words. They both knew that their lives would forever be changed.

* * *

**_Note: I apologize, I didn't have time to read over this chapter and fix some errors. I do not have a beta reader either. It basically is from my mind to the computer screen. I hope everything falls into order and no major issues. Off to find my electric lap blanket. Stay warm people! And protect your pets from the freeze._**


	12. Changes

**_Author's Note: I am at a dilemma right now. I have some major medical tests coming up that will take a huge portion of my writing time. Not to mention, I can barely stand being in my house right at the moment. So, I will just give all you readers a laugh of the day about the writer and her life. A few minutes ago I was comfortably sitting at my desk writing the next chapter to this story when this ungodly smell assaulted me. It is so bad that even my four huge dogs are blowing their noses and shaking their heads to rid them of the smell. When out of the blue, I hear my baby boy, my beautiful heart, my half blind and physically disabled cat screeches like the world is ending! He comes barreling through the doggy door and straight into my lap. The smell just reached an all-time high of +100! My baby boy (never can do anything wrong, but repeat half blind, physical disabled cat) had a fight with a skunk and lost! I guess he thought the skunk was another tom-cat prowling on his turf. Here is another chapter for the readers, I do apologize for the inconvenience of further chapters and hang with me please as the next few chapters will be posted slow. _**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Changes**

A loud bang sounded on the door. "Bo! Wake up! Hello, wake up!" The banging rang louder startling the succubus from the bed. "Bo! Wake up! Answer the door!" Bo sighed in frustration and rolled out of bed without trying to wake up Lauren. She mumbled, "Someone better be dead or bleeding!" Bo grabbed a silk kimono and wrapped around her as she padded to the door.

"Hold on. I'm coming!" Bo growled. She ripped open the door and said, "What do you want?" Bo's mouth fell, on the other side of the door was the Ash. Behind the Ash, stood two big goons dressed all in black. Behind them stood Trick with a sad look on his face. The Ash in is pressed white suit, smiled at her.

"I need to speak with the doctor if I may?" He said as he stepped through the door without an invite.

Bo stepped in front of him to block him from going further into the room. The goon jumped forward to grab the succubus but was stopped by the Ash's hand flying up to hold them off.

"What gives you the right to barge in here and wake us from bed? She is within her right to be here. It is the weekend?" Bo angrily stated as she glared at him.

"I own her or did you forget that little piece of information succubus? The Ash smiled wider and looked over at the bed.

Lauren startled out of her sleep by the sound of voices, she sat up in bed forgetting she was naked.

"Ash!" She croaked and stumbled trying to get out of the bed getting all tangled up in the sheets. She realized then that she did not have any clothing on. She grabbed the sheet, holding it up to herself and dropped to her knees on the floor in front of him.

"Dr. Lewis, it would seem that your dedication to finding a vaccine is limited. Why are you not at the compound doing research? It has been two days and you have failed to check in with me." He raised his eyebrow at her which she realized was a very uncommon trait of his.

Lauren dropped her head further and replied. "Ash, I was infected with a human version of the virus. I have spent the last two days healing. I humbly apologize for my lack of contacting you." Her voice was low and trembling. She knew that he could order her taken and beaten for the lack of following the rules.

"I see that I have you to thank for her healing?" He said as he looked back at Bo. The succubus looked down at the doctor and inhaled a sharp breath when she noticed her hands. Her finger nails were starting to change. She looked back up at the Ash and then towards Trick in the back.

"I am and one other." She replied slowly towards him while she kept her eyes on Trick trying to tell him to get the Ash's attention. Her eyes flicked back and forth between the Ash and Trick.

The Ash looked around for the third person and turned back to the succubus. "And this other? Where might they be?"

"Oh, you know…" She winked and nodded towards the closed bathroom door. She knew it was a lie but she needed to make sure the Ash didn't question further.

Trick stepped forward when he finally realized what Bo wanted. "Ash, I have offered my rooms to my granddaughter and Dr. Lewis to make sure they were safe. How about we get a drink and let the ladies get dressed?"

The Ash nodded and stepped from the room passing Trick. The barkeep mouthed to Bo. "Get her to claim Sanctuary!" Then he turned and walked down the corridor.

Bo let out a deep breath and dropped down in front of Lauren. "Baby, are you ok?" She placed her hand on the doctor's shoulder. She felt the shudder run through the blonde's body.

"Don't touch me, Bo. I can't control it. This inside me wants you still, even kneeling before the Ash." Lauren whispered, hoping the succubus could hear her. She was fighting with every inch of her being to not change. Bo pulled her hand back and watched the doctor.

"Control it baby. You have to because the Ash will not think twice about ripping you from here to find out why or what you are." She replied before standing and stepping back out of the blonde's space.

"I'm not sure that I am able Bo. Something has changed in me, since last night. You smell different." Lauren lifted her head and looked directly at Bo with her violet eyes. Her teeth were long and sharp and her face had changed. The doctor raised her nose into the air and sniffed long puffs of air.

"Bo, something is wrong. You smell different. You smell mine." The doctor smiled with her fangs brushing her lips as she moved towards the succubus on her hands and knees. She looked like she was stalking her prey. Her backside swayed with each movement forward like she had a tail that swished with feline grace. Bo stepped back with each step towards her from Lauren.

"Lauren, you have to fight it, no matter how I smell." She wasn't sure if she was scared or enjoying this new side to her lover.

Lauren stopped and lowered her head to the ground still looking at the succubus. Her shoulders dropped and her back bowed downward keeping her ass in the air as it still swished. She looked like she was ready to pounce on her prey.

"Don't run Bo, it will only entice me. Stay very still." The doctor growled out towards her. Bo stood up straight and decided to take a risk. She knew Lauren needed help and the only way she knew how to help her was to touch her. _"I could pulse her lightly to calm her that might help." _She thought to herself as she squared her shoulders and stepped towards the doctor.

"Baby, look at me. Fight it." Bo stated as she stepped even closer. Lauren lifted her head and sniffed the air again as she looked at the succubus startled that her prey was now moving towards her unafraid. Her backside stopped moving and she lowered it to the ground to rest on her heels.

"Don't touch me Bo. I can't hold it in. I'm telling you something is different in me, in you." She growled out again with a slight purr in her voice. Bo finally stopped right in front of the blonde and reached out, touching her with a small pulse in her fingertip. When it passed into the doctor, she threw her head back and growled loud. Bo jumped back startled and began to take more steps backwards at the sight before her.

Lauren's body began to shift. Her arms buckled under her and she fell onto her side panting hard. The sounds of bones cracking and shifting permeated the air. Lauren's screams echoed through the room. Her face contorted, shifting and twisting into its new shape. Fur burst from her every pore into a bright yellow color. Her hands turned into paw like shapes with claws that retracted after the complete change.

The bedroom door burst open with Trick, the Ash, Kenzi, and the two goons rushing with weapons drawn looking for a fight. Each stopped barreling into the back of the other at the sight of the cat on the ground.

Bo watched in amazement as the love of her life lay before her in the shape of a blonde panther. She had never heard of a blond panther before but didn't know if they actually existed.

The panther lay on the ground panting in heavy deep breaths as it shivered. Bo walked slowly over to the doctor and laid her hand on her chest.

"Bo don't!" Trick bellowed.

"It's ok Trick, it won't hurt me." She replied as she smiled looking up at everyone in the room. She stopped her eyes on Trick and motioned.

"Where is Dr. Lewis?" He Ash stated while looking around but trying to keep one eye on the panther on the floor.

"She will meet you downstairs as ordered." Trick said with a deep sigh. "Gentlemen and lady, lets please leave my granddaughter to her business. You know succubi" He said as he winked at the Ash. "Lauren is probably getting dressed in the adjoining room." He hoped that the Ash would assume that the feline on the floor was the third party in the healing of Lauren.

Bo brushed off the question with the simple reply to try to talk to Trick without the Ash finding out the cat was Lauren.

"Trick may I speak to you a moment." She looked at everyone. "Alone." Trick nodded and ushered everyone from the room and stepped back in closing the door.

"How can she claim sanctuary now?" Bo said with fear in her voice as she looked down at the cat that was now starting to wake. "She definitely cannot speak in this form."

"She can't Bo. You have to get her to change back." He replied

"How, it's not like I speak the ancient lost language of panther or anything." She snapped.

"Calm down Bo. I will think of something. In the meantime, do what you can." He stated as he turned and walked out the door.

Bo leaned down and placed her hand back on the Lauren who was now sitting up on her hind legs and licking her paws. The succubus ran her hands down the back of her, feeling the fine soft fur of the doctor. Lauren rubbed her head against Bo's leg and started purring.

"Oh, you like that." Bo smiled and began to run her hands down both sides of the doctor.

Lauren nudged the succubus a little hard and knocked her back on her backside on the floor. She climbed on her and placed each paw on the succubus chest. The doctor leaned forward and ran her whiskered face against the brunette's cheek and purred loud.

Bo began to laugh at the feeling of the whiskers as they tickled her skin. The succubus replied by running her hands up the neck of the cat and scratched lightly behind the ears. Lauren pushed her head into the brunette's hand and purred more.

"Your beautiful, Lauren." Bo whispered mesmerized at the cat on top of her.

"But, I need for you to change back. Can you understand me?" She asked her.

Lauren nodded her catlike head and looked the succubus directly in the eyes.

"Are you able to change back?" Bo asked.

The doctor shook her head no and dropped it a little but kept eye contact.

"Will you try?" She asked as she let her hands fall down the cat's neck back to her shoulders.

Lauren growled and nipped Bo and shrugged her shoulders the best she could to tell her she didn't know how.

"How will we hide you from the Ash?" Bo asked and watched it register in Lauren's eyes as they grew wide and she started growling from deep in her throat.

"I'm sorry it's just a question to figure this out." Bo quickly said to her. The doctor dropped her head and nuzzled the succubus one more time before leaping off her and heading to the door. She waited for Bo to acknowledge her movement.

Bo's eyes grew wide, "No, we can't let you down there, he will take you."

The doctor shook her head "no," tapped the door with her paw and meowed with a guttural sound. She walked back to the succubus and nudged her to get up. When Bo didn't more she growled and nipped her until she started moving. Every time the brunette slowed her pace, Lauren nipped her again.

"Ok, Ok, I will take you just quick biting me, Damn it!" Bo snapped out at her. Lauren growled, walked to the door and sat down starting to purr.

"Damn you're pushy as a kitty." Bo murmured as she got dressed. "Hope I don't have to build a human size kitty box." She quipped as she finished tucking in her shirt. Lauren growled loud at her and tapped the door.

"I know I will pay for that comment won't I, baby." Bo stated as she reached the door and opened it. Lauren answered her by nipping her in the ass before she padded past her and out the door.

"Ouch!" She yelped rubbing her backside and followed the cat.

* * *

The pair walked through the doorway of Trick's lair and the two of the Ash's goons. Bo slowed down her pace and sat down in a chair that was angled towards the couch and the chair the Ash was sitting in. Lauren padded over and sat down at the succubus' feet and started licking her paws.

"I take it that by seeing you with the feline, it was not possible?" Trick asked Bo as he took a deep sign and settled down into the couch.

"No and I am not sure where to go from here, grandfather." She used her family term to him to let him know that she wouldn't allow the Ash to take Lauren.

Trick raised his eyebrows and nodded at the succubus then looked at the cat. Lauren acted as if it was no big issue that the Ash was there for her. She continued to clean her paw. She opened her paw wide letting the razor sharp claws extend as she liked between each padded finger. Trick took it as a subtle hint to acknowledge Bo's statement that she would not allow it either.

Lauren stood up suddenly and padded out of the room. Bo and Trick watched her as she left then turned to each other in question. Bo raised her shoulders in a shrug and said. "Anyone want a drink or a refresher?" She stood up and made her way to Trick's private stash at the side of the room. She took her time pouring a drink and listening to the dead quiet of the room. No conversation was made while the Ash waited on Lauren. After a few minutes, Bo walked back to her chair and sat down slowly.

"Trick, where is Kenzi?" Bo asked remembering she was in their room earlier.

"Hale called and needed help but since you were busy she went instead. She will call if anything happens. I made her swear it." Trick replied

Bo wondered what Hale needed but decided that if it was important Kenzi would have left a message or told her before she left. She turned towards the Ash and decided she needed to break the ice in the room.

"So, Ash, is there any news from the Dark on the progress of the vaccine?" She asked trying to start a conversation to hopefully allow Lauren enough time to figure out how to change back.

"Nothing more than what has already been reported from my doctor." He replied. He waited another few minutes and then leaned forward and looked directly at the succubus. "Where is Dr. Lauren Lewis?" He asked menacingly.

As his question ended, Lauren padded back into the room still in her cat form. She walked up to Bo, nudged her and purred. Then she turned and walked directly in front of the Ash and bowed in a graceful feline way by lowering her paw and dropping her head to the floor. Before she lifted her head she laid her slaves pendant at his feet and then stood. She turned around and walked back to the succubus and lay at her feet purring.

The Ash bent down and retrieved the pendant. He looked at it, then towards the panther and back. "Is this my properties pendant?" He asked in anger.

Bo nodded and took a sip of her drink. "It is and I believe that the wearer of that pendant returned it to the owner as required of her." She stated as she placed her drink down on the table beside her. She reached down and scratched Lauren behind the ears.

"How is she able to return it when I have not seen her?" The Ash stood in a quick jerking movement.  
"Where is my property, Way keeper?" The Ash gritted out through his teeth.

Trick in a calm and slow nature stood and nodded to Lauren. "Ash, you have seen her and continue to do so. You just have not let your eyes see what your mind has already put together."

Lauren stood and purred loudly before taking a step towards the Ash. She looked up at him direct into his eyes.

"Dr. Lewis." The Ash gasped out towards her.

She nodded sat back on her hind legs and looked up at him.

"How is this possible?" He asked as he looked at the succubus and then to Trick. Trick didn't want to let any information out but he knew he had to explain in some small detail about the changes in Lauren.

"Four days ago as you are aware, Dr. Lewis was abducted and brutalized. During her abduction, whoever took her injected her with something. We are not sure exactly what it was but Dr. Lewis has been running tests to figure out that part out. However, she was also infected with the human version of the virus as she stated. It is truth that my granddaughter and one other healed her from the virus. As for the rest of what she has in her, well that is still being worked out." Trick took a small sip of his drink and continued.

"The most that we are able to figure out is that her DNA results show that she now carries not only the human DNA but also Fae DNA. She is in sorts or currently a hybrid." He finished and sat back down on to the couch.

"Hybrids are forbidden Way Keeper." The Ash stated as matter of fact.

"Indeed they are Ash but the loop hole into that law is that they are forbidden if born a hybrid. Nothing in that states that a human can be made into a hybrid since we all knew that it was not possible. Until now that is." Trick stated being firm about his knowledge of the laws. "I have the laws in my library if you wish to view it for yourself but I believe that you already know it Sir." He added to put finality into his statement.

"This was not Dr. Lewis' doing. She did not set out the make herself into a fae. It was thrust upon her by another fae. The laws are firm that she is not to be brought to justice for a wrong doing that was not hers. She is only the recipient of someone else who broke the laws."

"If she is fae she must choose a side. If this gets out there will be many after her for her blood to learn its secrets." He sat back down hard and took a deep breath. The Ash had a soft spot for the human doctor. Few knew of this because he went to the extreme to hide his feelings about the doctor from everyone.

"We cannot allow her to be harmed." He stated in a low voice. "But she will have to choose. I cannot go against law. For once in all the time as Ash I do not have an answer to a predicament."

"May I make a suggestion Ash?" Bo finally added to the conversation. "Being as she is still human as well as fae can she not bypass the choosing ceremony since that is strictly fae?

The Ash shook his head. "No Bo, it is obvious that she holds fae powers so she will have to go by trial to choose. Trial is only for unforeseen circumstances like your trial for instance. If a fae is born and of the age to choose it is just a simple ceremony without fighting, where a fae can choose a side."

Trick raised his head in a quick motion. "Wait!" he stated startling everyone. "I'll be right back." He rushed into the back of the room and opened the hidden library door. He stepped in and closed it behind him. He did not want anyone to follow him especially the Ash. He didn't need for him to find out just how extensive his library was.

Trick rushed down the aisles of books, looking for the right one. After a few minutes he grabbed it and quickly rushed back into his lair. "Here. This is what I needed." He spoke as he dropped the thick book onto the table.

He sat down and leaned over flipping page after page. Lauren stood up and padded over to the book to watch as the pages turned. Her tail swishing in playful excitement as she watched the way keeper searches. Bo reached over and grabbed her tail quickly getting her attention before Lauren swatted the book in play. The doctor flipped around in a single jump and growled at the succubus.

The Ash watching the two bust out laughing and shook his head. "Definitely a cat at heart I see. You can never be too careful with a feline when they want to play." He joked as he watched them.

Bo was amazed at the Ash's easy demeanor towards Lauren and the situation. Her first instinct would have been that he would have demanded her to return with him.

"Ah! Here it is!" Trick said in his excitement. He pointed at the page and motioned for the Ash to read it. The Ash leaned forward and began to read out loud. "A fae of limited age that has come into their abilities early may have a counselor chosen for them in which to be guided for a period of a fortnight, before completing the choosing ceremony."

The Ash leaned back into his chair and thought for a moment before speaking. "I suppose she would fall under these criteria since she has only had her fae powers for…" He paused and said. "How long?"

"Approximately twenty-four hours." Trick volunteered.

"Well that would fall in the criteria then wouldn't it?" Bo asked as she looked back and forth between the two.

"It seems she does fall into these criteria." The Ash stated and stood. "Very well, also, I believe we should keep this under wraps for the time being shall we?" He asked.

"Agreed." Everyone said together.

Lauren stood and nodded her head in agreement.

"Now to name a counselor. I as the Ash since she has been and will remain under my protection until the time of the choosing ceremony name Trick, the way keeper." The Ash bowed and walked towards the door before stopping.

"Dr. Lewis, please do not forget that we still need you to develop a vaccine. Since you are fae, I am not able to claim that I own you any longer I wish to meet with you immediately to discuss a term of service as a hired employee of my medical staff. Do you understand?" He was not sure she fully understood his speech but he wanted to state the fact anyways for law purposes with witnesses around.

"You will remain under my protection as stated. I cannot release you from this until your time of choosing but we may discuss your terms in our meeting." He turned to Trick and Bo. "Please make sure that this is passed to her in case she does not understand my words.

"I will pass it to her personally Ash." Trick stated and bowed his head.

"Very well and I will make sure that these two do not speak of what was discuss in this room. I trust neither of you will as well?" He looked at each of his body guards as he made the statement. They each took a heavy gulp in their throat and bowed their head.

"My lips are sealed." Bo stated.

"Nothing will be repeated except to Lauren when she changes." Trick offered.

"Good." He turned to Lauren and smiled. "You do make a beautiful panther, Dr. Lewis."

Lauren smiled a truly wide smile at him and bowed her head. The smile looked scary but no one was going to tell her. The Ash smiled brighter and walked from the room with his goons following him.

"Well, it would seem that we have a fortnight to figure out what we are going to do to help Lauren." Trick offered and started flipping pages in the ancient fae law book.

"So many fae will try to kill her or take her, when this information is released." Bo's fear vibrated through her words.

Lauren padded over to the succubus and laid her head on her lap, purring. Bo not realizing what she was doing started to pet her slowly across her fur as her fear was dissipating.

"We will find a way." Trick said when he lifted his head and watched the two interact. He saw what few noticed that there was as steady stream of energy flowing between the two. They were bonded. He shook his head in thought. _"Great, another thing I have to explain to them and teach them about before all hell breaks loose again." _He paused in his thought and watched them, then continued. _"This was meant to be. I am happy she is happy. I will do everything I am able to make sure they remain this way."_ He vowed to himself.

* * *

**_Note: I intended on only writing a short chapter because of the stench in my house but instead threw on my speech to text headphones and busted out this chapter for everyone. I apologize for any errors. Thank you everyone for your kind words in PM's and your comments._**


	13. Tortured Manhunt Pt 1

**_Author's Note: Long day dealing with doctors. I apologize for the short chapter I will make it up tomorrow I promise. As for my cat, he is skunk free now. The wonders of peroxide, baking soda and dawn dish soap actually works to get rid of that very awful smell._**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Tortured Manhunt Pt 1**

"Is that the smell of wet dog?" The large fae said to the water kobold. "The mutt looks down right drenched."

"What did you do to him?"

'I only taught him to swim." The water kobold snickered.

The large fae looked down at Dyson and nudged him with his foot. "It looks like you did more than teach him to swim." He laughed.

"Oh, he needed a few lessons in manners as well. I merely taught him that when someone asks you nicely you should at the very least do it. If not there could be strong consequences." He looked down at the wolf. "He didn't believe me." He laughed.

"Well, if he needs more lessons in manners bring him in the back room." He grinned with a truly evil smile as he motioned for the guards to carry the wet dog to his work room.

"Lessons are right up my alley, anyways the Master has released him into my custody. You need to go see him before he requests your presence. It's never good to allow the Master to get his eye on you. You know what manners he teaches, little guy." The large fae said as dismissing him.

The water kobold mumbled, "Oh yes I do." He turned and left heading to the Master's lair.

* * *

Dyson woke coughing sputtering water from his lungs. He looked around to see where he was at and sighed, _"Fuck figures." _He looked at the table next to the table he was bound on and noticed all kinds of devices, weapons and unusual items laying on it. _"What would a knife, a saw, syringes and a light bulb have in common? No idea."_ He joked to his self and noticed more unusual items lying on the table including his cell phone. Each item had its own personal uses but nothing came to his head on how they could be used for torture. The rest of the room liked like an emergency room bed area, but he knew he was in no hospital or emergency facility. His gut instinct told him he was far from one of those.

"Well, hello wolf. I am ecstatic to see you awake. It means that my job can be finished in no time." The large fae said to him.

"Who are you?" Dyson growled out to him.

"Oh no need for unpleasant caveman grunts to each other. You may forestall the growls wolf. We will get to know each other quite closely and to answer your question, I am known as the Therapist but sometimes someone refers to me as the Interrogator but I am nothing like that. I make a lot of friends. I have many friends who have attended my sessions. You will be my friend when we are done. I promise this." He finished his little speech with an oily voice and walked to the table.

"Do you have any loved ones I need to inform before we start our therapy session? I would truly not like to be disturbed from those in the waiting room." He stated as he began to finger each of the items lying on the table.

"You are disturbed man; we are not in a hospital or a doctor's office. If so let me leave, I don't need to be treated." Dyson tried to reason with him.

"Disturbed may not be the proper word to describe me, but here in the near future you will be describing me any way I wish you to describe me wolf." The Therapist chuckled.

"Oh!" The large fae looked up in surprise. "I almost forgot. The Master sends his best regards and wishes you to join him for dinner this evening. I will make sure our session is finished by then. You wouldn't want to keep the Master waiting." He dropped his happy demeanor and his voice growled out. "Neither do I."

"So, wolf let's get acquainted. First question, where you from?" He said chipper and laid his hand on the Dyson's thigh.

"Remove your hand from me this instant." Dyson growled loud towards him.

"Tsk. Tsk. Now is that any way to treat your new friend. I guess I will have to show you what happens when you do not answer these questions." He replied shaking his head and turned around to the table picking up an item.

"We are going to play one of my favorite childhood games wolf. It's called 20 questions. By the end of this game you will be answering any question I have happily and cheerfully." He clapped his hands and added. "Oh and maybe if we have enough time we can play Truth or Dare."

"Back to my first question, where are you from? And, before you fail to answer me let me explain to you what this little toy does." He held up a tool that looked like some sort of cross between nail clippers and wire cutters. "This fun thing will clip your nails and if used correctly will be very painful." He slammed his hand down over Dyson's and with using brute strength he flattened his fingers, displaying them as each finger held about an inch space from the other.

He laid the clipper down long ways up the nail and padding of his fingertip and pressed lightly.

"Now wolf, answer my question." He waited patiently.

"Around." Dyson growled again.

"Wrong answer wolf." He pressed down and the clippers cut through the padding of his finger and his nail splitting it in half. Dyson howled in pain and thrashed on the table trying to release his self from the bonds.

"How about we go with an easier question, sometimes in our fae lifetime we lose our sense of home." His voice dropped and said. "It would seem that our lovely Dr. Lauren Lewis has some new abilities that a human should never have received. I am ordered to find out all that information." His friendly demeanor changed drastically to a determined interrogator.

"This is about the doctor." Dyson stated, "I hardly know her or what she does. I have no idea." He tried to stop the questions before they started but the large fae just smiled and replied. "Well we will find out if you are telling the truth and if you are you can tell me who would know the answers."

"Did you know wolf that the canis lupis species has approximately 319 to 321 bones in its body and the average humanoid fae or human has only 206. That is about 525 bones that I would love to play with. It is more than usual for me so this is a special play date."

"Now what we are going to do is, I ask you a question and you reply. If you do not reply I break a bone. Any bones of your choosing but you must choose. After twenty questions I will make a phone call on your phone here to the last number you dialed and they can answer the question for you but if they answer wrong then I either break another bone or move on to more fun and happier tools to play with on your many bones."

"Now, what type of fae is Dr. Lewis?" Dyson was not listening to the large fae but was trying desperately to remember who he talked to last on his phone. He was praying it wasn't Bo, but everything inside him told him it was.

The Interrogator "tsked" at Dyson and spread the split finger reaching the bone, he took another tool and placed it on the bone and clamped down breaking the tip of the finger bone off. Dyson screamed and howled in pain.

"Wolf, no answer is an answer. Now again what is she?" He asked again. Dyson looked at him with sweat beading on his forehead and pain registering in his eyes. He was determined that he would not answer him. He did not want to involve the succubus in this. He cared little for the doctor but knew that if Bo was called she would try to rescue him. _"As my mate, I must keep her safe. An Alpha would not give let their mate see him like this."_ He thought. _"I have 19 more questions before he calls her I need to figure how to break free." _His wolf was stubborn and refused to acknowledge that Bo was not his mate.

"Hmm. No answer again." The large fae retrieved the clippers and quickly snipped his middle finger splaying it in half long ways. Dyson screamed out in pain again and growled out.

"Hurting me will not get the answer you seek."

"Oh but wolf boy it will. It will. You see if you won't answer me someone else will so how about we speed up the process since I can see that you care little for your bones. How about we find someone who cares about those bones for you?" He took the tool and snipped off the tip of the middle finger bone quickly and added. "We can't finish what we started. Now hmm, the phone?"

"No!" Dyson barked at him. "I will answer your questions. But you may not like the answers since I don't know much about the doctor."

"Well then if you don't know then I need to make the call anyways." He leaned over and grabbed the phone and started flipping through it for the last call on it.

"Oh, such a beautiful woman, is this your wife? Bo." He stated as she admired the picture of the woman attached to the telephone number.

"She is my mate you ass and I will kill you for this." He replied.

"I doubt that you will do any such thing wolf." He laughed and dialed the number.

* * *

Bo lay on the bed with Lauren in her cat form wrapped around her purring. _"I wonder how long it will be before she turns back. Is she stuck in this form now?"_ Bo thought. The large cat dropped her paw down heavily onto Bo's cheek to get her attention. The succubus laughed and said,

"Hey."

_"Hey back."_ She heard a reply in her head. Bo sat up quickly and looked down at Lauren. The doctor was just as surprised at her.

"Did you just speak to me babe?"

The cat nodded and thought. _"I was wishing I could and said hey back."_

"I was wishing I could and said hey back." She repeated the voice in her head then added, "I heard hey back." Lauren's cat eyes grew big and jumped up on her four legs, straddling the succubus and looking down at her.

_ "You heard me."_ Lauren stated.

"I did. How?"

"Maybe my powers are growing. I could read your thoughts since yesterday."

Bo wrapped her arms around the panther's neck and hugged her and thought. _"I would be so lost if I couldn't speak to you and you speak back. I miss your voice."_

_"I'm not stuck like this forever, I don't think. Look at Dyson and other shifters. They can shift back. I just need to figure out how."_

"Now your reading my thoughts and speaking to me about them." Bo giggled. "My thoughts are never my own anymore.

The large cat licked her sandpaper tongue up Bo's cheek. "I love your thoughts. Some are quite vivid succubus."

"Oh! That feels weird Lauren." She rubs her cheek and looks at her. "Your flirting with me as a cat? Sorry lover but I don't play while in fur mode." She giggled again.

_"Bo! You are something else. It's still me and I quite agree actually. But still, I do love your thoughts. I had a wonderful story relayed to me a minute ago about a succubus and a doctor taking a shower. It was graphically detailed and very interesting. Do you honestly think I can bend in those ways?"_

Bo burst out laughing and shaking her head. "Yep, I am so in trouble now. I will not even be able to hide my arousal from you. And have you never read the Kama Sutra book? Some of those positions are worthy of their names and wonderful to achieve orgasm in them."

"Bo. You are insatiable and no I have not read it but it is now on my list."

"Oh and when you find something in there you want to try jus…" Bo's sentence was interrupted by her phone ringing. She reached over and saw that it was Dyson. She quickly grabbed her phone and answered it.

"Dyson! Where are you?"

* * *

**_Note: I know cliffhanger! I hate leaving you all like this but it will be worth it tomorrow._**


	14. Tortured Manhunt Pt 2

**_Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews. I know there are tons of questions out there. I want to address a few before I go further. _**

**_First, this is not an Angst story; I am shooting for Romance and Adventure only. I think you will love the outcome between Lauren, Dyson &amp; Bo. I will be diving into the challenges ahead of Lauren &amp; Bo very soon and confirming their relationship. I really do not like Dyson he always irritated me. I feel that given the so called triangle between the three in the series, he just didn't really mesh truly with Bo like Lauren did._**

**_Second, I do not foresee in this story a pregnancy for Lauren or Bo, maybe in another story or possible sequel depending on the outcome of this one. Hang with me and you will find out very soon what is inside Lauren. Lauren has a very hard choice soon and if I tell you what that would be it would be giving away a part of the story. Stay Tuned about her. _**

**_Third and for a writer, who is not an English major or very good with grammar, this is the most important for me. I need a beta reader and have looked at the beta lists but I am not sure how it works. _**_(This is my first fanfiction. In my previous stories and such outside of fanfiction my Ex would beta for me, she was English major. It made things so much easier.)__** So, if anyone out there is a beta reader and interested in helping please PM me and we can discuss it.**_

**_On another note: Here is some questions to ponder that focus on the upcoming chapters that some readers have sent me that I feel were important questions: _**

**_1._****_Why does the Ash have a fascination with Lauren? How does Bo deal or think about this?_**

**_2._****_What will Lauren do about her abilities and is she truly turning fae or is it something else?_**

**_3._****_What are Genevra and Abel doing in the story and are they good or evil and how does Lauren play into all this? Why protect her?_**

**_4._****_What about the Virus and the Vaccine and how does Lauren play in this? Is Bo infected?_**

**_5._****_How come Kenzi is always running away to do something in the middle of things? _**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Tortured Manhunt Pt 2**

"Dyson! Where are you?" Bo answered into the phone. She nearly dropped it, startled, when Lauren jumped close to her and rested her head in Bo's lap. She started purring to help calm the succubus to try to swallow her anger towards the wolf. _"If I thought I didn't like him before my change, now my feelings have increased. Don't get jealous, don't get jealous, and don't get jealous."_ She kept repeating to herself not realizing Bo was hearing both her conversation in her head and waiting for an answer from Dyson.

Bo looked down at Lauren about to tell her she heard her when the voice on the phone finally replied.

"Are you worried for your mate? He is in good hands Bo. May I call you Bo? Or do I refer to you as a different name?"

Bo stiffly sat up and barked into the phone, "Who is this? Where is Dyson?"

The voice in the phone let out a deep maniacal laugh and said, "Oh my name is not important but what is important is the game I am playing with your mate. Answering my questions is vital to his life. We are playing 20 questions and I already asked him two which he did not answer either and I have asked you three and you did not answer." He paused on the phone for a moment, when Bo suddenly heard Dyson howl out in pain then grunt.

"What are you doing? Don't you hurt him!" She yelled into the phone.

"Just a moment I have two more to go." He calmly replied and then Dyson howled out again. Bo thought hard to remember the questions that he ask her.

"Wait! Wait! Yes, I'm worried. Yes, call me Bo and no I don't need to be called any other name. Now please stop." She barreled a reply out quickly hoping to get him to stop with the torture, tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't tell him she wasn't his mate he might hurt him more and not wish to talk to her.

"Very good Bo, but answering all three questions now does not guarantee that you will be able to save him. Unless…" He stopped again. She listened intently into the phone hearing whispering but she could not make out the words.

She hears a loud rumble of laughter and then Dyson howl out in pain longer and more drawn out. His voice gurgled at the end as he begged "No More."

Tears streamed down Bo's face as she listened to Dyson begging, she dropped her head whispered into the phone, "Stop please, I will answer your questions."

The voice on the phone giggled and said, "Oh I know you will. But, since I am such a nice man I have agreed for your mate to have the chance to speak with you for a moment before I begin the game again." She heard soft rustling then Dyson's voice on the line.

"Hotpants I can smell you where it all began...you're like a Cat… always land on their feet… Hotpants you remember… 15 Questions left… Please remember Hotpants…I love you Bo." Dyson knew that he was talking to Lauren if she was next to Bo on the phone. Shifters had almost super hearing.

"Dyson, I…" Bo started and thought, _"How can I tell him I don't love him when he is being tortured and dying."_

"Enough chit chat. I have to start this game now. Maybe he will answer my questions. If not, well… I will just have to call back. Bye, Bye now!"

The phone line went silent in Bo's ear. She knew that he had given her a message but she didn't understand it.

"Lauren, baby, did you hear what he said?"

_"Yes I did Bo. He sent us a message. He said he smelled me where it all began. And that I always land on my feet_." She said in the succubus' mind.

"Babe I don't understand what he meant." She paused for a long moment and then added. "Lauren I…"

_"I know Bo. You were not going to tell him you love him because you don't. I heard you and felt the emotion. I know you were struggling with maybe lying to him to keep his mind safe if he was dying."_

The tears started falling faster from Bo's eyes but Lauren couldn't determine whether it was regret or what was happening with Dyson.

"It's not regret my love. I am worried for him and don't know what his message meant…" Bo said without thinking.

Lauren stopped purring and lifted her head off the succubus lap to stare at her.

_"Bo."_ She said.

The brunette continued where she left off while talking to Lauren. "I wonder what he meant by cat's always land on their feet. I know it happened here in the Dal. But, he isn't in the Dal to smell you. Do you think…"

_"Bo listen to me."_ Lauren tried to get her attention but Bo kept talking.

"…he said it to you what do you think it meant?" She paused and looked at Lauren. She tilted her head and looked harder. "Babe? Why are you staring at me?"

_"I have been trying to get your attention why you prattled on and didn't listen."_ Lauren said peevishly.

"Lauren I…" Bo began but Lauren cut in before she could finish.

_"No, Bo. You need to start paying attention to your mind as much as verbal words. If I am in this form how am I to have a conversation with you when you shut off your thoughts?"_ She yelled in her mind.

_"Better yet, why don't you just think about what you want to say to me and I can think it back. So, I have your attention when something is wrong."_ She continued with her anger building. _"Now, Bo, you don't even realize what you had just done. I get it Dyson is in trouble. I know where he is at from the message. We need to make plans but in order to make those plans you need to listen to me and not continue on as if I don't exist in your mind…SINCE…" _

Lauren's voice cut off and she cried out suddenly; fell backwards onto the bed off of Bo's lap. Bones started snapping making an eerie sound through the room. Lauren's cries echoed between a cat's scream and her human voice. After a minute in time, the sounds of bones stopped and the cat's cries became human screams until they too ended.

Bo sat motionless as she watched Lauren change from a blonde panther back to her beautiful blonde bombshell of a body. She lay naked on the floor below her. After a moment, the blonde lifted her head and finished her statement. "… That is the only way I can speak to you after shifting."

Lauren slowly got to her feet and stretched out her body in a feline grace. "Baby, that is such a painful trip but fun. Wished you could try it. I so need to do some research on this. I bet I could come up with several different things that could help shifters in the future."

Bo interrupted her with a smile. "Babe, shut off the sciency stuff, situation here? Although, you're so cute when your being Dr. Smartypants as Kenzi calls you sometimes, I am sorry about earlier."

_"Come here, babe."_ Lauren thinks in her mind. Bo smiles and walks towards her and says. "I know that tone and I would love to take advantage of you but I can't believe a succubus is going to say this but we need to find Dyson."

_"Bo, I don't think you understand what is happening."_ She continues to think towards Bo.

"What is happening?" Bo said as she wrapped her arms around the doctor.

"Bo, look at my face while I speak to you." She said in the succubus mind.

Bo's looks at Lauren and watches her. The brunette's eyes widen and her mouth drops in the shape of a large "O."

"Yes Bo. You can read my thoughts to, but don't take advantage of that and let me have some peace." She giggled and tightened her arms. Bo raised her eyebrow at the doctor, leaned in and whispered into her ear. "And you didn't read my thoughts on certain occasions?"

"Well. Ya, I did but all in good humor. So, back to the issue of Dyson, he is being held at the place I was when I was kidnapped. That would be the only way he could smell me unless he was here in the Dal or at the Light compound. But since he is a keeper for the Light it would only mean he is at the kidnappers den. So, let's go get him."

Bo kissed her pouring every amount of emotion she held for her in it.

* * *

**_Note: I will have part 3 up and ready soon._**


	15. Tortured Manhunt Pt 3

**_Author's Note: I am finally back from my trip. The hotel was a nice place it was actually a casino resort. The problem was that there was no phone service and you had to pay daily for internet. I wrote a few chapters the problem is they are on my iPad and not on my computer. I am working on transferring them over so I can post them. I do not want to post from the iPad because I want to correct errors. Thank you for your support and reviews. _**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Tortured Manhunt Pt 3**

"Seriously Doctor!" Tasmin barked. "How to you expect the three of us to break into that place when the last time it took nearly an army to rescue you. I for one am not looking for a death wish!"

"I need the team together for this and to save Dyson too. I believe that where he is being held is where the true vaccine resides or possibly patient zero so I can create one. You have been in there before and we need your expertise in combat training Tamsin. I need you to lead this mission to rescue Dyson while I work on searching the area." Lauren tried to reason with the Valkyrie. "Plus, you were given the order to work with me on the vaccine dilemma."

"I did not volunteer for a suicide mission doctor. If it was my choice I would be sitting right here and drinking myself to oblivion. The Morrigan didn't order me to die, Doc." Tamsin said trying to hide her agitation at the situation.

"Calm down Tamsin, we have an army. If you will follow me I will show you." Lauren said with a smirk as she turned away and headed into the back room of the Dal. She paused and looked over her shoulder. "You coming?"

"A succubitch and a doc-know-it-all have an army." She mumbled under her breath as she grabbed her drink from the bar counter and slowly followed the doctor.

Lauren stepped through the doorway of Trick's lair and snickered.

"Abe, please show yourself. I can smell you and feel your presence. As much fun as it would be to startle the Valkyrie I believe it would only cause you pain." She laughed hard when Abe stepped away from the wall and shimmered back to view.

"You ruin so much fun. She is so tight-ass'd that someone has to loosen her up." He replied and sat down.

"Tight-ass huh?" Tamsin snapped. "Well just means one more weapon I have against the death squad they want us to face. I can shoot darts out of it for a last resort. Don't ya think Blondie?" She tried to cover her anger with a wise crack towards the fellow fae in hopes that he would side with her when it came to discussing the rescue mission.

"I can imagine that would work but you would have to take the time to lock-n-load, and that Valkyrie would be a sight to see." He replied with a bellowing laugh.

Lauren watched the two fae banter back and forth; she felt there was something unusual between the two of them. _"They must see the connection between them."_ She thought to herself. _"That is too strong of a pull between them for them not to notice it. I wonder…"_ She paused in her thoughts and made a motion to make it look like she is looking at her cell phone, then mumbled out loud a quote she had read recently in a magazine.

"You've spent your while life running and running, trying to catch up with something that has never been there for you. And all you've done is go farther and farther away from the precious love that's been waiting for you all the time…"

Both Abe and Tamsin stop in the middle of their banter and look at the doctor oddly. "What?" They both say in unison.

Tamsin looks at Abe with her mouth dropped. Abe replies, "I believe our doc has lost her mind."

"Definitely! Because for one she is spouting love poems to no one and two she said there was an army down here."

The doctor bust out laughing at the two and decided to let the issue alone.  
"Tamsin, the others will be here shortly, I promise you that we will have an army. It may be small but it will be powerful. Now, how about you help me spread out these floor plans of the facility?"

Trick, Kenzi, Hale and three others walked into the lair at the end of Lauren's statement.

"Dr. Lewis, I have found the others and Bo will be here shortly with Vex per the Morrigan's offer of help outside of those two." Trick pointed at Tamsin and Abe with a little bit of disdain shadowing his voice. "The Ash has offered some of his personal guard as well. This is Fin, Hawk, and Nick, members of the Ash's personal guard. They will be our muscle." Trick finished the introductions and went to pour himself a much needed drink. He negotiated for a couple hours to get more manpower to help with this mission. He knew he was not able to go but he would try his best to make sure that the others and his granddaughter had the help they needed.

"Yo! Hotpants, Bobo sent a lurve message for joo. She said she will meet you there she had to stop and pick something up from the crack shack and stay out of trouble." Kenzi announced across the room.

Lauren's cheeks reddened and her eyes shifted showing her with embarrassment, then she cleared her throat. "Ok let's get this rolling. Tamsin please lead us to how we are going to rescue Dyson and obtain the information we need about the vaccine."

The Valkyrie nodded and began, "The compound is heavily fortified. There will be several guards at each entrance. Surprise will be our biggest and best bet to keep things simple. Kenzi we will need you to unlock the doors quickly…"

* * *

Tamsin slunk down behind the small brick wall motioning her hands to different areas pointing out where the team should go. She peaked over the wall through the fence and counted the guards in front of her. Dropping her hand she counted on her fingers to the members of her team telling them there are three to the right and two to the left then nods at Abe.

Bo and Lauren along with Vex, one of the Ash's guards, and Kenzi moved to the left while the rest of the team moved to the right.

Bo nodded to Vex to start. Vex waves his hand and one guard throws his arm back and strikes the guard next to him knocking him out. Bo jumps from the shadows as Vex freezes the last guard giving her enough time to strike the back of his head. He falls and the last guard rushes towards her grabbing her roughly throwing her to the ground. He drops and straddles her throwing his arm back to strike her. Lauren jumps in anger and fear. She cries out with a catlike voice as her nails grow fast into claws. With a quick strike she slices the guard's neck clean making him drop forward onto Bo.

Bo pushes the body off her and jumps up quickly. "Did you have to make him drop on me? Now I smell like a dirty ogre. His blood is everywhere babe. I need a shower!"

After the other team clears the right side they meet at the door by Bo's team. Kenzi cracks her knuckles and snickers. "It's my turn now."

The doctor laughs and elbows the succubus lightly. "Well if you didn't let him hover over you then you wouldn't have that problem." Her eyes were slitted catlike and the darkness surrounding them allowed her to see everyone in an odd view as if she was looking through military night optic goggles. The difference in the goggles and her view is she could see the sweat drip through the succubus pores of her skin. Lauren shook her head and took a deep breath. Her feline abilities enhanced her natural senses. She could smell the blood of the ogre but underneath the strong repulsive smell she caught the succubus scent. It overpowered her other senses like a sexual sensual pheromone calling to her to claim her mate. Twitches began throughout her body and settled between her legs. The blood and death surrounding the sensual scent turned her on. She licked her lips and nudged her nose into the air towards Bo to grasp a stronger version of that scent.

Shivers ran through her body as she leaned towards Bo and inhaled deeper. She lost herself from her surroundings to her feline grace inside her and pulled the succubus against her hard. She ran her nose up Bo's neck barely letting skin touch skin as she started to purr.

"Uh, Lauren." Bo whispered. She tried to control her succubus inside her at the actions the doctor was preforming feeling her against her body.

"Babe." She whispered again and tried to step forward out of the doctors embrace.

Lauren growled through her purr and held her tighter.

"Lauren. Are you OK?" Abe stated as he noticed the feline features of the doctor and the sounds she was creating.

"Dr. Lauren Lewis, you need to control yourself." He stated again and looked at Bo. "Bo, the blood is drawing her shifter forward. Pulse her quickly." He added.

"Babe, come back to me." Bo whispered and pulsed a strong pulse into the doctors arm.

Lauren shook with uncontrolled desire and dropped her hand down to the succubus hip and locked her hold tight against her. She whispered with a sexy purr into Bo's ear, "I need you."

"Uh, Abe…it didn't work." Bo stated as she tried to control herself. She was so turned on that she could bend the doctor over the small wall break and take her right there in front of everyone.

Abe stepped forward and laid his hand on the doctor's shoulder and let his healing power flow into her. "Dr. Lewis, look around you."

Lauren growled at the intrusion and snapped her fang-like teeth at Abe. "She is mine."

"Dr. Lewis, yes she is yours. But you need to step back and look around." Abe continued as he tried to reason with the feline.

"Let me Bo." Hale stepped forward as he spoke and started to whistle a faint sound towards the doctor.

Lauren swayed but held her grip firm on the succubus. Hale increased the tone and stepped closer. The doctor's grip slowly started to loosen as Abe stepped up and let her fall into his arms.

"Will she be OK?" Bo turned around asked as she knelt down to Lauren.

"Ya, give her a minute she will come back to us. I just made her a bit sleepy for a moment." Hale replied.

"Doors open." Kenzi smacked her hands together and smiled.

Tamsin stepped forward and motioned for the team to listen. "Bo you and Hale wait for the doctor to wake and then meet us inside. I will take the rest of the team and continue before we lose our surprise factor got it?" She huffed.

Bo nodded and waved her hand towards the Valkyrie.

"Go, I will watch them." Hale offered.

The rest of the team rushed quickly and quietly through the door with Kenzi following close behind.

* * *

**_Note: I apologize for a short chapter. I wanted to give you all something while I transferred all the chapters I wrote while away. The rescue will be finished with tomorrow's chapter and then the other chapters will be loaded as well. So look forward to several chapters in the next day or two. _**


	16. Tortured Manhunt Pt 4

**_Author's Note: My muse lit a fire under my ass yesterday. I found that I have ideas for a few other stories rolling around in my head. I took the time to write down those ideas before I went back to focus on this story. I am struggling to get the chapters I wrote transferred and I lost a chapter trying to do it. My iPad is seriously messed up since my travel. So I decided instead of making you all wait I will rewrite them here. So bear with me until I get them rewritten and submitted. Once again, thank you for the reviews and PM's, I truly appreciate the feedback._**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Tortured Manhunt Pt 4**

Tamsin crouched down and slowly moved forward through the hallway, motioning everyone who was with her team to follow her. She paused momentarily is certain turns to listen and make sure there were no guards watching. "Why am I always the one to be in front? Don't they know that I am a failure a fool and always mess up?" She thought to herself as her motivation and self-worth started creeping up in her mind. She was becoming infected with the desire to turn around and run the other direction away from everyone and everything in her path. Shivers ran through her when suddenly Abe placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled gently when she turned her head towards him.

"Valkyrie, we have crossed a safety barrier. It is designed to make anyone who crosses turn back in fear and may hap not believe in their abilities. These feelings you are having are not you, take your time and come back to yourself. We all are affected. See…" He pointed towards the rest of the team who had crossed the barrier. Everyone was shaking in fear or tears were streaming down their faces.

Tamsin nodded and gulped several breaths before she forced herself to move forward away from the barrier. With each step she took her motivation slowly started to return and her belief in herself became the usual snarky Valkyrie that she was known to be.

"Snap to it chums, we gotta move." She barked in a harsh whisper towards the others still stuck in the barrier. The Valkyrie started to move forward again until everyone was out of the barrier. They were facing a long hallway with several doors on each side and one at the very end that was double doors and well decorated in designs. This was the place that she remembered when she was here a few days earlier for the doctor.

"We need the shifter to smell out which door the wolf is in? She has been here before in the same room as him. You…" She pointed at one of the Ash's guards. "Go see what is taking the doctor and succubus so long. They probably found an empty room to play in." She snapped her orders to him. The big bulky guard nodded and disappeared around the corner they had just left.

Bo cradled Laurens head in her lap gently stroking her hair and mumbling to her as she waited for her to wake. She lifted her head towards Hale and asked, "How long until she wakes, we been out here for a while. They need us inside."

"She should be waking anytime now. Just be patient. We will be inside in no time." He replied with a gentle smile. He had never seen a succubus with such loving and gentle demeanor towards anyone unless they were their next meal. Hale knew that the soft words and gentle stroke Bo was using on Lauren was pure love. It was a rare sight to behold to see a succubus in this form. It was supposedly against their very nature. Bo definitely was unusual for her breed of fae.

He noticed the doctor's slight movements as she roused from her slumber.

"Bo." Lauren whispered softly.

"I'm here babe. I didn't leave you." The succubus replied as she moved a lock of hair and pushed it lightly behind the doctor's ear.

"I'm sorry, Bo. I didn't mean to lose control." She shook as she whispered into Bo's lap.

"It's OK love. It will take time to learn to control your abilities. At least you didn't try to eat me." Bo joked in hopes of lightening the situation and letting the doctor know that she understood at the same time.

"Bo. I could eat you." The doctor whispered where only Bo could hear and smirked at her.

"I can't wait, kitten." Bo replied using a new nickname for the doctor.

"Kitten, huh, wait until we get home succubus." Lauren replied as she worked her way to stand up and brush herself off.

"We need to head in. I'm OK, so don't ask. I am a bit embarrassed. I hope not everyone saw what I just did." The doctor leaned in to whisper to the succubus.

"Oh Dr. Lewis, everyone was here. You were quite adamant to claim your succubus." Hale said in a laugh and opened the door to wait for the two to follow.

The doctor looked mortified that the siren had heard her remark to Bo. The succubus just giggled, grabbed her hand and moved towards the door being held open by Hale. Behind him stood one of the Ash's guards smiling from ear to ear.

"Doctor, I believe I have never seen you so red before." The guard jovially spoke to her, then his face fell when he noticed her angry glare directed at him. "I won't tell a soul I swear." He quickly said.

Within a short time all the teams had met up and waited on Lauren to release the information on which door they were to open.

* * *

Lauren lifted her head in the air and sniffed as she walked slowly down the hallway with Bo and Tamsin in her flank. She stopped suddenly and turned. "This one is Dr. Ward's room and pointed a few doors down and said in there is the wolf."

Tamsin waved to her team to step on each side of the door and wait until her signal to open and attack. The rest of the teams waited on each side of the hallway to look out to make sure no other guards would come and help once the noise started.

Tamsin eased her hand on the door knob and slowly turned it until she heard the light click. She nodded towards Hale to ready himself. Kenzi was bent over at Dr. Ward's door working on the lock.

The Valkyrie swung the door open fast and stepped in and to the side to allow the team to enter. She lifted her head and froze as her mouth dropped. Before her stood a man with a tool that resembled a pair of pliers that was attached to Dyson's little finger.

The man swung around quickly at the intrusion but didn't release the pliers which caused the flaying of the finger.

"How dare you disturb me?!" He yelled towards the team. Each member rushed forward with weapons drawn ready to attack. The man did not show any form of fear at the group of team members moving towards him. He leaped into the air, landing on the table of tools and drew a sword from an area no one seen was there.

"You will die for this." He growled out as he launched himself off the table towards the first of the Ash's guards. His sword quickly cut through the guard making him land with a gurgling sound as the blood flowed through the gash across his neck.

The second guard stepped forward and swung his sword down connecting it against the man's sword. Strike after strike, clinking and clashing of the swords rang through the room. Tamsin had enough watching the sword play and stepped forward as she pulled her hair back and placed it into a pony tail. Her face started changed into the looks of a human skull with dark soulless eyes. "You will drop your weapon and kneel." She spoke in an off tone of walking death. The man laughed and continued to swing his sword towards the guard. The guard was affected by the Valkyries powers and had dropped his sword and kneeled on the floor. The man, known as the Therapist, swung his sword down and swiftly removed the head of the guard.

Silence rang through the room as each member of the team watched their comrades head roll towards them. Tamsin lifted her head from the view and smirked at the man. "I guess we do this the easy way." She announced with viciousness to her voice and reached into her vest.

The Therapist laughed and started moving towards her. The Valkyrie whipped out her pistol and fired of several rounds into the fae. As each bullet connected with the man his body jerked and eventually fell to the floor as the last round rang through the air.

"Well, this will bring attention. Please back up the others outside, I will attend to the wolf. Abe you stay with me please." She was in a calm voice as she stepped towards Dyson.

"Dyson, can you hear me?" She asked as she started releasing his bonds. "Abe can you heal him some so we can move him?"

Dyson laid on the table in utter ruin of his body. His fingers were split in half to the bone with blood dripping steadily onto the floor. His bare stomach held slash marks of written designs that were cut into them. His intestines were bulging through a few of the cuts.

"This is beyond my ability Valkyrie. But, let me at least settle his pain, that will allow us to move him if we do it quickly." Abe whispered towards her with a voice that had an undertone that it would be a miracle if the wolf survived.

"Perhaps I can help." A voice with spicy and steamy power oozed from it. "Dr. Lewis has released me and I wish to pay the bastard back for this hell."

"Genevra!" Abe announced and rushed to pull her into a deep hug. "You are alive! I thought you long dead after the attack a few months back." He stopped and looked at Tamsin debating on whether to go further in speaking with the Genevra.

"They will know soon enough." She offered to Abe to ease him. "It is ok. Dr. Lewis needs help. We need to move quickly before the Master gets his hands on her again." Genevra said in a rush.

Lauren and Bo stepped from the hallway into the room. Bo's face was ashen with disgust at the blood bath surrounding her. She stepped closer to the doctor and pulled her to her. "Lauren lets take you out of here. There is too much blood. We don't need a re-occurrence of earlier." The doctors eyes were once feline slits and her teeth started elongating past her bottom lip. The growl vibrated through the room as she lifted her head and sniffed hard. The blood in the room ignited the fae within her.

"Bo…help… them… I… need…" She couldn't finish her sentence as she roughly pulled the succubus to her and sniffed deeper.

"Succubus please help the doctor, I will transport the wolf to the infirmary at the Light compound." Genevra stated while stepping towards the wolf. She placed her hand on Dyson and her other hand on Tamsin and disappeared into thin air.

Bo's mouth dropped as she gasped. Abe shook his head and laughed.

"Let's go peeps! Mama needs a drink." Kenzi yelled through the door. "And we don't want to invite the Master of creepy in the other room."

Lauren dropped her head into the crease of Bo's neck and purred out. "Yes, let's go succubus." She lifted her head slightly and whispered. "Take me home. I need a good fuck!"

Bo's mouth closed quickly as she turned in the doctors embrace. "Lauren!"

Abe stepped around the two and continued. "Might as well go Bo, she will not relent until her feline is fed and apparently you are the food."

Bo stepped out of the doctors embrace with her eyes wide and nodded.

"Let's go then what are we waiting for." She spoke to anyone who would listen. She knew her night was going to restless and a lot of fun if the doctor was abrasive enough to announce it to everyone. The shy reserved doctor held no modesty at the moment and Bo knew she was in for a serious wild ride tonight.

* * *

**_Note: Please remember I do not have a beta reader so all the errors and mistakes are my own. I apologize for them and hope in the near future the story will be better written. Thank you. _**


	17. Claiming

**_Author's Note: This chapter has strong sexual encounters between two women that are on the border of violent but consensual. If you wish to not read something like this please move on to the rest of the upcoming chapters. Warning: The next chapter will have it as well. _**

**_I apologize for the length of time of updates. Life has been super busy for me. I volunteer for many charities and I am a member of Bikers Against Child Abuse. I hold a position on the executive board of our local chapter, as things settle down with my responsibilities with the chapter, I will be back to writing a chapter a day._**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Claiming**

"Where's Dyson?" Bo asked the medical attendant at the front desk of the Light Fae hospital as she leaned against the counter. Lauren was resting against her back with her hands around the succubus waist and hidden snug in the front pockets of Bo's jeans. Her head was tightly tucked her neck trying to hide her eyes and facial features from the other fae around. Bo knew she couldn't leave the doctor in the car considering the situation because; Lauren may be too far gone in her fae to help with anything in the hospital. The doctor's eyes were deep cat like slits and as violet as the most purple color that ever existed. Her teeth, elongated and very much like the feline that raged through her body would give away her fae status that she and others were trying to hide. Bo needed to get the doctor home. Lauren had insisted on checking on Dyson before they left to the crack shack.

"Dr. Lewis, do you want to attend surgery, I can notify your colleague, and he is just stepping in now." The attendant went to pick up the phone but, Bo quickly put her hand over it and said.

"No! She is sick and only here because I am taking her home."

Lauren went to lift her head to add to the conversation but Bo put her hand on her head to keep it safely hidden.

"We are only here to check on our friend and then will be leaving."

_"Bo, he is in good hands, tell them to make sure to contact me when he is out of surgery and continued updates on his status."_ Lauren spoke to the succubus mind.

_"OK babe, you have to stay hidden or your status will be given out before you have the chance to train and choose a side. This is weird talking to you like this. It's harder than I figured."_ Bo replied with her mind.

"Keep the doctor updated on Dyson's status and when the surgery is complete. Dr. Lewis will be at home convalescing from her sickness." Bo stated and stepped back guiding Lauren to the door.

_"Let's go home babe."_ The succubus stated in her mind.

_"Finally! I hope we make it! I'm trying Bo. I really am, but your asses in those tight jeans are making it hard for me."_ Lauren countered in her mind.

Bo snickered out loud as she opened the passenger side door to her yellow Camaro. She ran around the car and jumped into the driver's seat with the speed that left Lauren with a large smirk on her catlike face.

Starting the engine, Bo looked at the doctor and said.

"Hang on babe, you want to go to the crack shack or back to the Dal?"

"Crack Shack and hurry." Lauren was physically struggling to keep her hands off the succubus. The ride was quiet except for the sound of deep sighs coming through her loud purring.

Lauren reached over and placed her hand on Bo's knee making small circles. She needed to touch her. But the need was growing stronger with each circle her finger made on Bo as her hand started moving further up her leg. Bo moaned softly as the doctor's hand reached to the crease of her leg.

Hearing the moan leave the brunette's lips, Lauren couldn't control her desire and clamped down on her leg. Her nails slightly breaking the skin of her leg, Bo gasps and swerved the car to the side of the road. She slammed on the breaks and threw it into park.

"Babe!" Bo breathed her desire into her words, "This is not a quiet place, and we need to make it home."

Lauren took a deep breath and growled loud. She paused for a few moments then slowly removed her claws one by one from the succubus leg. The blood that oozed out hit her sharp in her nose. She lifted her head in the air and took a deep breath and growled loud. Bo knew the blood had affected her suddenly.

"Babe, look at me. Calm the kitty down so we can make it home. I promise if you do I will let you have me any way you want. Please babe." Bo begged. She knew if they started anything in the car things would get out of hand and the succubus wanted it all safe behind closed doors. They couldn't risk the doctor's fae side being out'd just yet.

Lauren turned her head slowly and dropped it down to look at Bo in an eerie fashion. Her eyes were bright violet again with long black slits centered in her eyes. "Succubus, you are mine. I will claim you in any way I wish, no matter the bargain you choose to offer me."

"Please Lauren. Let us get home. We can't risk anyone finding about you." Bo asked again.

"Very well succubus. Take us home. But remember you are mine." Lauren slowly spoke between her fangs. Her eyes shifted as her eyelids lowered as she brought her hand up to her mouth and started licking Bo's blood from her nails like a cat was cleaning itself.

Bo started the Camaro's engine and put it into gear, tires spun in the dirt from the side of the road as she took off racing for the crack shack. With a hard lurch forward the car hit the pavement sputtering to keep up with the pace the succubus pushed.

Within minutes they made it to the crack shack with no time to spare. Bo threw the door open and rushed to the passenger side of the car. When Lauren stepped out she was quick to grab onto the succubus pull her towards her, crushing their bodies together.

"I will have you succubus. Now!" Lauren whispered into her ear and took a long lick up the side of Bo's face. The brunette shivered in the embrace and tried to take a step back to guide them to the door. The doctor held the embrace with the strength that she never had before.

"No. I will choose when we move. If I want to take you here against this, I will." Lauren growled out against Bo's neck. She sniffed hard and pushed her tongue out to lightly lick at her pulse point. She shifted her weight and grasped both of Bo's wrists with a firm grip and maneuvered them behind the brunettes back.

"And I choose to." The doctor stated as she stepped out from the embrace and turned the succubus around quickly laying her over the hood of the car.

Bo's body crashed into the car. Her stomach pressed at the bend of the car with pressure that was on the verge of pain. She gasped as the pain turned to pleasure that moved throughout her body and centered between her legs.

"Lauren." Bo breathed softly; her breath fogged a small space against the hood of the car.

The doctor laid her body over the succubus' and ground her hips into hers. She shifted her grip to clamp down on both Bo's wrist with one hand freeing her other one to travel over her body.

"Silence succubus. I will have you. You are mine. I will take you here then I will take you many more times inside. When I am done then you will have the privilege of fucking me the way you want." She laughed into her neck.

"If? You have the energy to fuck me or the stamina." Lauren ran her hands down the sides of Bo's body letting it linger on her ribs before she slowly let her claws extend out and puncture the skin slightly.

Bo gasped and shivered at the nails piercing her skin. She had never been turned on like this before. She breathed out Lauren's name again wanting her to touch her more.

"Oh succubus you like that do you?" Lauren purred and sniffed down Bo's shoulder blade before releasing her nails from her skin.

She lifted her body up slightly and laid her clawed finger at the top of Bo's jacket and dug in enough to cut the material. She dragged her hand down slowly letting it slice the material in two releasing it from the succubus body. Bo's skin developed cold bumps as it was exposed to the night air. Lauren licked down following her finger. She released the succubus hands to allow for her to move further down. Bo slammed her hands beside her head onto the hood of the car like she was grabbing to brace herself from a fall. The strength behind it left dints into the hood of the car.

Bo tried to lift her body up a little off the hood of the car. Lauren quickly shoved her back down and growled. She took her free hand and grabbed between the brunettes legs swift and hard cupping her and purred loud.

"I will fuck you the way I want to fuck you Bo." She lifted her body up off Bo's, but pressed her hips into her as her hands ran around to the front of the button of Bo's pants. With quick flick of her nail she sliced the button from her jeans and ripped the zipper down.

"Smell so tasty." She growled as she grasped onto Bo's jeans and ripped them down in one swift movement along with her black lace panties. She lifted her head towards the succubus' center and breathed again.

"Mmm. Tasty." The vibrations from her purring sent quakes through the brunette's body. She was lost in the pain and pleasure moving through her body. There was nothing left in the world except for Lauren's touch and her dirty talk.

The doctor teased no longer as she with one quick thrust retracted her claws back into her fingers and slammed two straight into the succubus center. Bo screamed loud at the painful but pleasurable intrusion. "You love this succubus. You love being fucked were the world can haphazardly see you. Don't you?" Lauren whispered into her ear.

Bo moaned against the Camaro's hood. The moans drew deeper with each thrust of the doctor's fingers between her legs.

"I claim you succubus." Lauren purred. "You are mine." She nuzzled into Bo's neck and clamped her teeth down onto her neck breaking the skin. She growled loud as the blood filled her mouth slowly. Bo screamed out her orgasm which made the doctor pump harder into her.

"Again succubus." She growled never removing her teeth from the Bo's neck. Lauren relentlessly drove into her going deeper adding a third finger into her. Lauren's purrs vibrated directly to her center driving her crazy with need as it built into her next release.

The doctor felt Bo's walls tightening around her fingers and released her neck with a long drawn out cry dragging the succubus into the hardest orgasm she had ever felt. Bo lifted her head and screamed into the air silently. No sound was left in her voice with one final push into her hard and deep as Lauren held the pressure within her. Bo crashed back onto the hood of the car gasping for breath. Her body was limp and shaking.

"Good girl." Lauren breathes as she released the pressure and slowly removed her fingers from inside the succubus. She licked up her spine back to the puncture marks on the succubus neck. She made sure not a single drop of blood was missed.

"Let's get you inside." The doctor said with a slight snicker to her voice. "I'm not finished with you yet." She lifted the succubus from the car with ease and walked towards the crack shack door. She didn't care who heard them or seen their actions. She had a mission to make sure to claim the succubus in many, many ways. She laughed hard kicking in the door and traveled inside holding Bo in a cradle carry.

* * *

**_Note: Stay tuned for the next chapter. Lauren definitely isn't done yet. But I felt the need to stop here for a warning for the readers. The next chapter will have some BDSM related issues in it and for those who do not wish to read that may skip the chapter. It will not diminish the story by missing the chapter._**


	18. Amatory Agony

**_Author's Note: WARNING: This chapter contains some really rough sex but is consensual. If you do not want to read this then please skip this chapter. It will not have a large impact on the story but worth a read. I apologize for any mistakes I do not yet have a beta reader and all mistakes are my own. I apologize for taking so long to post this.  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Amatory Agony**

"Yo, Hotpants! What up?" Kenzi laughs when she sees Lauren carrying Bo across the threshold. "Did ya two luuurve birds tie the knot?" She joked. Lauren raised her eyebrow at her and purred loud before answering her.

"Not yet, Kenz. I still need to persuade the succubus." She laughed out and placed the smiling brunette down on the couch. Her eyes wandered over her body and her body shifted slightly as shivers run through her body. She stands up straight and clears her throat then looks up at Kenzi with slitted eyes and licks her lips.

"Um… I believe I have a meeting with my cousin in a few minutes. See ya soon Doc, Bo." She squeaks and runs out the front door yelling in her wake to cover her runaway.

"Call me laters Bitches!"

Bo lifts her head towards Lauren and watches her close. Her body speaks to her when the doctor looks back at her with pure sex dripping from her aura. It is blinding to the succubus. Bo stands up in slow flowing movements her succubus inside screamed for the doctor to take her. She set out to seducing the blonde with each swaying movement she made as she stepped towards her.

Lauren roared, "Stop!" Her eyes brightened and her teeth clamped down with a loud snapping sound towards Bo. Startled, the succubus stopped in mid-stride and stared at her. She noticed the change in the doctor. Lauren stood before her with a violent sexual aura that raged within her as she fought to control it. The brunette stepped back a pace while pulling her lower lip between her teeth in uncertainty. She wanted her desperately but for the first time in her life she felt fear course through her at the possibility that the outcome of tonight may be more than just rough sex. The succubus was not averse to having rough sex it fell into the job description of being a succubus. But, the sex that the countenance of the doctor offered was a little bit more than what was held in that job description.

Lauren moved one step closer when Bo stepped back. She kept the same distance between them but raged with need to pounce on the brunette and claim her once again. She wanted to claim her and mark her for eternity. She already noticed that the mark she placed on the succubus neck was already healed. It angered the shifter in her. She needed to claim her and mark her again and again until it finally stayed.

The doctor side of her knew that the succubus could heal almost any damage that was issued against her with sex and the aura that the new shifter in her had would provide the sexual energy that was needed for the healing process. The battle that waged within the doctor between her and her shifter enraged deeper with each thought she warred with in her.

Bo paused a moment in her fear and tried to read the doctors mind. She knew that with the new abilities there was a chance she could help the doctor and maybe ease some of her anger. She didn't understand why Lauren was angry but she knew that somehow it was related to her and their bond.

Bo strained to swallow her fear and took a step closer to Lauren. She tried again to read her mind and only faced a large blocked off wall in her mind.

"Lauren." Bo whispered and raised her hand towards her. She hoped that she could ease some of the doctor's discomfort by showing her love towards her. "Baby, look at me."

"Stop!" Lauren growled out with a low and menacing purr. "Do not come closer. I am barely able to control myself right now…" She paused and stood up straight again and continued. "I want you Bo. But, I do not think I am able to control myself any further. If you come closer…" She purred loud towards her. The desire that slithered down the vibrations of the purr traveled across to the succubus and moved down her back like a magic spell being cast on her. Bo knew in her heart she trusted the doctor and she needed to prove to her that she did. She wanted Lauren to know that it was OK and the pain and pleasure was welcome.

"You won't hurt me Lauren. I trust you." Bo whispered and took a step closer.

"No, Bo. Stop!" The blonde ordered. "You shouldn't trust me, Bo. I will hurt you. I crave blood and to give you pain."

"I love you Lauren Lewis. I trust you." Bo spoke softly and took another step closer. She wanted to let the doctor know that everything that was going to happen was absolutely consensual. She knew that Lauren needed this. It was one step closer to allowing the shifter merge successfully with the doctor's fae and human side. Something deep in the succubus was telling her that this needed to happen. That it was a part of their bond. "Use me. It's OK. You won't hurt me."

"I warn you succubus. Come no closer." The doctor spoke with a mix between a warning growl and a deep sexual purr. "If you take one more step. I will not hold back… I will own you... I will writhe in your blood and devour your pain like an aphrodisiac."

Bo swallowed down the last of her fear and let the exotic sexual vibrations of her doctor's aura flow over her. She stepped forward and spoke boldly, "Then let me be yours."

The brunette watched the visual struggle raging through the doctor. She waited patiently while the friction of the cat in her fights with the doctor.

"Bo. Fight me!" Lauren said as a vibration continued in her voice and she lunged attacking the succubus by grabbing her hands and thrusting them forcefully behind her back. She pressed the brunettes body tight against her and smell her with deep long inhaling breaths.

"Mmmm. Sweeet and edible. Purrrrfect." The doctor slid her tongue up Bo's neck with one single hard lick before painfully crushing her lips hard against the succubus. Her sharp teeth puncture Bo's lip as she forced her tongue into the brunette's mouth pushing it forward licking the top of the succubus mouth.

"Fight me Bo." Lauren growls out while pushing her tongue into her mouth again as deep as she is able and sucking the breath from her with a quick inhale. Bo gasps with a startled breath and whimpers, "No."

Then, Bo lets her body relax into Lauren's she is willing her to take her hard and fast. But she knows that the shifter in the doctor will draw out this as long as possible and Bo knows her succubus will relish every second.

Lauren pulled up on the succubus arms further bringing a shift in pain to her shoulders as she bit down on her shoulder harshly allowing the blood to flow into her mouth. Bo's breath hitches before she lets out a long moan. She trembles at the twirling motion of the doctor's tongue against her shoulder while the teeth are still imbedded in her.

"Lauren." Bo whispers through the vibrations of her body that settle in a flooding pool between her legs.

Lauren growls as she pulls her mouth away from the succubus. "You will force me Bo. Fight me!" She ground her hips into Bo before flipping her around putting Bo's backside against her but never releasing the succubus arms. She applied pressure to the brunette's arms lifting them making Bo bend forward pushing her hips further into her ass grinding into it hard. Lauren suddenly releases Bo's arms. The momentum of the release pushes the succubus forward falling towards the ground. Unbalanced and stiff in her shoulders, Bo throws her arms forward to brace her fall, barely catching herself before she hits the floor. The impact of her hands and knees on the floor jar through her body making her cry out in pain.

Lauren steps back and watches Bo with an intent gaze trying to gauge if she will finally fight back.

"Fight me Bo. Fight back. Make me claim you. Don't just give me your submission!" Lauren cries out with a catlike scream at the end of her statement. She drops down onto her hands where her knees are barely grazing the floor. She throws her head back and sniffs the air then purrs loud. She begins to prowl around, circling Bo with graceful steps of a panther.

"No, make me kitty cat." Bo taunts knowing that the doctor is barely holding on as the beast rages inside her. She knows that Lauren needs this and she damn well is going to give her what she needs but it's not time yet to fight. It's time to run. _"It's time to engage the cat and make her play make her earn the fight she desperately wants from me."_ Bo says to her inner succubus.

"Let's play kitty." Bo taunts again and takes off across the room with as much speed as she can muster quickly. Lauren launches into the air and pounces on her before she can get to the hallway and up the stairs to the bedroom. Bo's body is slammed forward against the wall with the doctors flush up against her.

"So you want to play succubus?" Lauren whispers beside her ear then runs her tongue up it before clamping down with a gentle nibble. "Then let's play!" She pulls the succubus away from the wall and throws her across the room slamming her body onto the couch. The doctor again drops down onto her hands and begins to stalk the succubus through the room. Bo leaps up off the couch and watches the blonde moving slowly towards her. Each crawling movement has a swish in her hips that runs chills of pleasure and promises of pain through the succubus body. Bo smiles with a wide smirk and takes small steps around the couch separating herself from the doctor.

"If you want this doctor you will need to earn it." Bo taunts again with surety that eventually she will win what she wants as well. She wants the Lauren to fuck her and claim her like she has never wanted anyone before.

"Make me fight you. Give me a reason to give you this, kitty…" Bo's statement was cut off as Lauren launched herself into the air again clearing the couch with ease and landing in front of her.

"Very well succubus, if this is what you want then you will have it." The doctor purrs out rubs her face against Bo's leg. Bo cries out as the doctor wraps her arms around the succubus legs and pulls fast. She flies backwards landing on her backside with a jarring drop that rattles her teeth and shoots pain through her body.

Lauren quickly moves up straddling the brunette's body holding her down with the strength of her legs against Bo's hips. Her center presses firmly into Bo's causing the succubus to moan in delight at the pressure.

"I will taste your blood Bo. I will have you any way I wish." Lauren growls out as she slams her claws into each side of Bo's shoulders nailing them to the surface of the hardwood floor beneath her. The startled look on the succubus face puts a large grin on the face of the doctor.

"Pinned succubus? Fight me now?" Lauren provokes, making sure the succubus understands that it won't take much more before the doctor will not play and just take. Somewhere inside the doctor she has a small sliver of reason edge into her mind that what she is doing is wrong before she quickly shakes her head and lets her shifter take control again.

Bo notices the shift in the doctor and knows if she doesn't say something then maybe Lauren will see another point of view in her mind and quit with what she knows the doctor needs.

"Lauren. This is consensual." Bo barely whispers and then starts to struggle. She raises her hands up and tries to push the doctor off her. The claws fixed into her shoulders keeps her from raising her arms up completely. She doesn't have the leverage she needs to use her strength to push the doctor off her.

Lauren leans down and begins to lick the blood dripping off the succubus. The blood calls to her. It is telling her to claim the succubus. Make her, hers. Mark her for everyone to see that no one else will have her.

"Waste not, want not." She whispers between long swipes of her tongue. She retracts one claw at a time as she listens to the heavy breathing of the succubus and purrs into her as she licks up the blood. She grinds her hips into harder in between each removal of a claw, watching the wounds close up before her very eyes.

After every claw is removed and no blood is left on the brunette's body, the doctor grinds down one more time and cries out as she leaps up off of her. She lands a few paces from the succubus feet and drops her body down readying herself for stalking her again. Bo gasps again for breath at the loss of the blonde pressed against her.

"Almost a fight succubus. But, not quite what I had in mind." Lauren purrs out before she leaps again at the succubus. Bo decides that now is the time to run or fight_. "Enough play. Let's get this started."_ Bo thinks to her inner self. Bo shuffles back on her back trying to make space between her and the panther sounding doctor.

The doctor smiles with a deep embedded smile, her fangs glistening with saliva against her lips. She makes unhurried movements to stand up and begins to steadily remove each piece of her clothing letting the succubus watch her striptease. With one hand she unbuttons each button on her shirt with precise motions then lets her shirt fall open. She drops her shoulders in a way that no human body can move and lets the shirt hit the floor. The doctor reaches to the front of her bra instead of reaching behind to unclasp it she rips the material in half between her breasts with her claw, letting it fall to the floor. She looks at Bo beaming a smirk at her before she unsnaps the button to her jeans and with an eerie sound of the zipper sliding downwards she begins to purr again. She places her thumbs on each side of her jeans and panties and slides them down in a sexy slow motion making sure the succubus is watching her.

Bo notices the glistening fluid between the doctor's legs as it drips down her thigh. Lauren drops down to her hands again and leans forward towards the brunette.

"No Lauren." Bo says acting out fear to taunt the doctor more.

"Oh, yes, succubus. Fight me or run. I will take running too. It's all the same to me." Lauren jeers at her and stalks closer to the brunette. Bo kicks out landing a foot into the doctor's jaw before she shuffles back across the hardwood floor again.

Lauren growls out in shock before laughing hard and throwing her head back in a scream. She launches forward landing on top of the succubus body pressing it hard into the floor.

"You are wearing way too many clothes succubus." The doctor snarls out into Bo's face. Their noses are less than a quarter of an inch from each other. Lauren savors the hot breath of the succubus' brushing her lips as she licks hers before taking them with heat and force.

Bo moans into the kiss when she feels the doctors tongue once again lick across the roof of her mouth before it is shoved as far into her as possible. Lauren sucks in her breath drawing the breath from the succubus again and holds it locking their lips to keep her from grabbing a breath. The doctor feels the succubus shake with the need to breathe before she releases her from the kiss. Bo places her hands on the doctor's chest and pushes with all her strength upwards to push her off her. Lauren buckles down and grinds into the succubus to break her concentration. Bo loses the battle of strength with the doctor and begins to squirm under her trying to break free from her hold. She reaches up and clamps her hand onto the doctor's neck and the other hand she grabs a fistful of hair and yanks pulling the doctors head back.

"Mmmm. Succubus. Just what I need." Lauren states as she slowly forces her head back down letting her hair be pulled harder. She fights the force of the pull and wins when she slides her hands along the succubus side up to bottom part of the brunette's breasts. She runs her clawed thumbs across each cloth covered nipple and welcomes the shudder from Bo.

The brunette whimpers and releases the doctor's hair. Lauren leans up on one arm and looks Bo in the eyes. She lifts her hand up and retracts all her claws on it except for her index finger. She smirks and runs her index finger down the succubus body slicing her way through what is left of her shirt top from the previous adventure against the Camaro earlier. She leans up further and cuts down the jeans of the succubus freeing her from them. Once completed she cups Bo at her center and presses down hard against the hooded bud of her clit.

"Now succubus I will take you and you will not cum until I order it. I will make you mine." She purred out before roughly pinches her clit and grinds it between her finger and thumb before she shoves three fingers harsh into the succubus. Bo screams out and tries to shift her body to roll the doctor off her. Lauren laughs out as she starts to pump into the brunette fast and hard, pushing deep into her. She rolls her body over the succubus using her hips to drive her further into her and locking Bo beneath her freeing her other hand. Bo arches her back and screams louder at the intrusion so deliciously driving into her. She feels her body tighten down around the blondes fingers. The pain turns to pleasure with each thrust. She knows that the doctor knows she is close. She tries to force down the rising tide of an orgasm as Lauren adds another finger into her.

"You will not, succubus." The doctor warns as she pumps her hips into the succubus driving her deep with each stroke. "I am not through with you." Lauren lifts up lightly and runs her tongue down the neck of Bo until she reaches one hard bud of her breasts and grazes her teeth across it before biting down hard. Blood flows into the doctor's mouth and she begins to purr as she sucks. The vibrations of Lauren's purr rushes through the succubus body and ends at the very point of each thrust into her. She struggles with holding dam of her nearing orgasm closed. The succubus hissed with pain of the need to release.

Lauren breathes onto the center of Bo's breast as she begins to lick the pooling blood and says, "Now succubus, come for me now."

Bo arches against the doctor as the pleasure spirals out of control between her legs. She screams out her orgasm until it leaves her breathless with no voice left.

Lauren lifts her head and growls out, "I'm not done yet." With swift movements she drops down to Bo's center and clamps her mouth over the protruding bud of her clit sucking hard. Bo throws her arms up grabbing handfuls of the doctor's hair and tries to pull her up off of her, but Lauren hunkers down and starts pumping her fingers again into her. Bo releases the doctor's hair and tries to push her head away from her center. The doctor begins to flick her tongue across Bo's clit in fast flickers and the succubus arches her back dropping her hands reaching out to try to grasp onto anything near. Lauren is awarded with a gush of fluid spraying out with each pump of her fingers. Just as Bo is beginning to release another orgasm, the doctor bites down letting her teeth puncture each side of the succubus clit letting the blood flow freely into her mouth claiming her the only way her shifter will accept. She sucks the blood down her throat and turns her fingers up with each time she pulls out of the succubus, letting it rub onto the rough fleshy area inside her. Each quiver of the succubus inner walls sends one through the doctor, matching vibration for vibration and bringing her close along with the brunette. Bo slams her hands hard onto the hardwood floor and wraps her legs around the doctor's head as she falls to pieces with the hardest and best orgasm she has ever had in her life. Fluid burst from her very center and coats the doctor's face and chin sending the blonde over the edge following Bo. She takes her time licking up every drop of fluid taken as the succubus comes down slowly with shudders.

"Lauren." Bo breaths with what little breath left in her as she looks down at the doctor with half slit eyes.

"Yes Bo." Lauren answers quietly, her shifter in her content and subdued.

"I love you." Bo answers before she lets her eyes close completely and pulls the doctor up to her.

"I love you too." The doctor answers snuggling up against her succubus.


	19. Amatory Agony - Infuse

**_Author Note: I tried numerous times to continue to the next part of the story that is in my outline but something keeps pulling me back to Bo &amp; Lauren and the story part of the claiming of Bo. I feel that I am not finished with it. There is so much that needs to be brought out before I can continue. Lauren needs something to further the story and after a few days of writers block trying to figure out what I need for it. It hit me she needs to come to terms with herself and her being Fae. So, here is a short chapter to back up some of the claiming and Lauren starting to gain control and liking her new self. After this chapter, I will continue on the story as I have originally started._**

**_WARNING: Sex between two consenting female adults in this chapter. _**

* * *

Chapter 20: Amatory Agony – Infuse

Lauren opens her eyes and blinks a few times trying to dislodge the blurry sheen that seems to be covering them. She shifts slightly and feels the weight of something heavy across her body. Looking down, she sees the succubus draped over her snoring lightly but deep in sleep. The doctor smiles and wraps her arms around her, placing a soft kiss on the crown of the brunettes head. Lauren sighs with contentment and looks around. She realizes that she isn't in a bed but laying on a hard surface. She blinks a few more times and clears her vision. She chuckles quietly but then the more she thought back to last night it begins to become an all-out laugh. They never made it to the bedroom. They are lying on a filthy crack shack hard wood floor.

Glancing around in her laughter she realizes that she woke Bo. The succubus grumbled "go back to sleep babe," which causes Lauren to laugh harder. Bo lifts her head and looks at her like she has lost her mind. _"The doctor has finally cracked, she is insane."_ Bo thought.

Lauren looks around at the room again and see's all the damage that the two of them created in their adventure that night. Lamps were lying broken on the floor. The couch was turned backwards and upside down. Claw marks were in the floor like a cat trying to sharpen their claws, which destroyed parts of the hard wood. Their clothes were shredded into small pieces like it was put through a paper shredder. The coffee table was broken in half and strung in two parts of the opposite sides of the room. _"If Kenzi saw this she would through a fit,"_ the doctor thought.

Lauren looked down toward the body strung across her and noticed a few marks left that the succubus didn't heal. One specific mark was the teeth marks on her back shoulder blade that looked like a tattoo of two puncture marks and a scrap of smaller teeth between them. The doctor thought back to what had happened and desire rushed through her at the memory. She knew she had made a promise that she would mark the succubus as her own before the night was through and somehow that mark she knew wouldn't fade like the rest would. Lightning of desire coursed through her veins and settled at her center between her legs. Lauren needed the succubus again. She needed Bo like she needed to breathe. She took a few deep calming breaths to settle the shifter in her and lay perfectly still to keep a hold of changing. Her eyes shifted into cat slits again. She knew they were glowing violet. She had to keep calm. She couldn't let herself lose control again. But the body lying on her taunted her shifter, she needed to have her again.

She felt the subtle beating of Bo's heart against her chest and the rise and fall of her sleeping breath. She knew she was bound to her for all eternity. Somewhere inside her a switch had been flipped and she knew that Bo was hers and she was Bo's. No one would ever come between them again, not even that ignorant wolf. Lauren growled at the thought of Dyson and wrapped her jealous arms around the succubus tighter. She needed to taste her, to feel her, to reignite the bond she knew existed between them.

Lauren shifted slowly out from under Bo and rolled her over onto her back. Bo tried to wiggle closer to the warmth of the doctor but Lauren was not going to let that stop her. She needed Bo again and fast. She smiled a deliciously devilish smirk and started kissing down the succubus body. She took her time licking in the spots she knew that she had drew blood last night and desired to taste it again. But the doctor reined in her shifter she was on a mission. She was going to wake the brunette up and claim her again all at the same time. Lauren slowly worked her way down the succubus body licking and kissing until she reached the apex of the succubus small shaved line of hair at her center. The shifter in her took in a deep breath and sweet musky scent of last night's sex permeated everything. She craved to taste it again. She began to purr as she licked down the little trail of hair before she reached Bo's lips between her legs. Lauren purred louder and took a long lick up one lip and down the other before drawing it in her mouth and sucking gently before releasing it with a pop.

Bo moaned in her sleep and moved her hands down to grasp a handful of the doctor's hair. She was still asleep but Lauren knew she was probably having one hell of a dream right about now.

The doctor wrapped her arms around each of Bo's legs and used her thumbs to pull apart her lips for a better view. She hissed in delight at the scent that was like a perfume to her shifters nose. The very smell was like a tonic that revived every piece of her soul. She leaned forward and licked a long slow lick up the succubus slit until she reached her clit and paused pressing her tongue into it. Bo moaned louder and shifted to draw the blonde closer into her. Lauren smiled and starting making long slow licks starting from the bottom back to the top each time resting each like at Bo's clit and pressing down again.

Bo's pulse began to speed up and the doctor knew she would be waking at any moment. Fluid began to trickle from the succubus as she began to draw closer to her final release. Lauren took one more lick upwards and then drew the small but into her mouth and sucked while flicking her tongue across it in a fast pace.

Bo cried out and sat partway up looking down at the doctor between her legs.

"Lauren! Oh God! Laur…!" Bo cried out in passion and laid back down writhing against the doctor.

Before Bo could tell the doctor she needed more Lauren moved one hand from the succubus legs and pushed two fingers into her in a quick plunge causing the succubus to cry out again.

The doctor starting pumping into her with quick steady paces forcing her way in as the succubus walls started to tighten around her fingers. Right before Bo began to release; Lauren rose her body up and laid it over her claiming her mouth in a heated passionate kiss using her hips to drive her fingers into the succubus.

Bo fell over the edge and soared with her release with a loud voice into Lauren's mouth. The doctor claimed the succubus orgasm and drank it down with delight. She felt her soul infuse with Bo's and knew it was the bond igniting the electricity in the both of them.

Lauren stayed inside of her determined to feel every flutter of the succubus as she came down while kissing her gently over and over.

"I love you Bo." She whispered into the brunette's mouth and kissed her again.

"Babe, if this is the wake up call I get every morning I will die a happy woman!" Bo said with a shaky voice.

"How are you Bo? Are you OK? Last night was…." Lauren paused, unsure of how to describe the ecstasy of the experience.

"Off the charts!" Bo finished the doctor's sentence. "Babe, I have no complaints. I am happy and content. Although, you have been holding out on me! And I believe that it is your turn!" Bo whispered with a smirk as she flipped the doctor over onto her back.

Lauren laughed and pulled Bo down on her.

"Do you think we should move this to the bedroom? When is Kenzi coming home?" Lauren asked while holding the succubus to her to keep her from starting something they probably couldn't finish before being interrupted.

"Your right! She probably will be home any time. Plus we need to get you to see Trick today! You need training and I have some questions for him about what is on my back." Bo replied with a pout.

"Aww! Don't pout beautiful! I promise you will get your chance at me very soon! But I agree we need to get this place cleaned up and head to the Dal but first…Shower and breakfast!" Lauren grabbed Bo and pulled her up to her again and stood up fast keeping her in a cradle position. Her strength was beyond measure compared to what it was when she was human.

"I think I can get used to this new me. What about you Bo? Are you alright with the changes in me?"  
Lauren asked with a little bit of hesitancy at the end. She liked the new strength and other abilities like sight and smell but maybe her lover didn't so much.

"Lauren I love you any way you are! Besides Dr. Lewis, I can say things like my, my, what big teeth you have just about the time you imbed them into me and make me cum!" Bo laughed.

"Babe, I'm not a wolf! But we can come up with something similar if that is a fantasy you want to play out? The biting, not the wolf. Got it? No wolf." Lauren said with a firm voice.

"No wolf I promise. What do I need a wolf for when I have the best kitten that the world has to offer." Bo replied with a soft smile.

"Meow baby!" Lauren said and purred placing a soft kiss on the brunettes lips.

"Let's get cleaned up and get you to training babe." Bo whispered against the doctors lips. "I need you again and soon. So no dawdling with the teacher and you are will not be teacher's pet either!"

Lauren bellowed out a laugh and kissed the succubus again. "No, I'm a succubus' pet."

* * *

**_Note: Stay tuned for the training coming soon!_**


	20. Reminiscing

**_Author Note:I promise just a little but more of smut and sexy times before we dive into some of Lauren's serious training before we start back on the virus issue and The Master. I have to get Lauren and Bo set on track in their relationship before I can focus on the rest of the story. So far it has been very Lauren focused but Bo has gained powers from her binding with Lauren that I need to touch basis on it too. Just hang in there with me and things will start to fall in place. I know it has been slow on the submission of chapters. I have been a very busy person with life and duties. Family is always first._**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Reminiscing**

Trick was sitting at his desk in this lair when Lauren and Bo walked in holding hands. Trick looked up at the two women and smiled as he watched them move towards him. He slowly closed the thick and dusty leather bound book in front of him and stood up. "I love that my granddaughter has finally found happiness. The doctor was meant for her." He thought as he opened his arms to the two women and spoke.

"It's great to see you both. Shall we get to work Dr. Lewis." Trick offered and moved around from his desk to embrace Bo and then Lauren.

"Trick, we need to speak to you about a few things before Lauren starts her training. Some things are happening to us." Bo asked while looking at the doctor for approval to tell the entire story.

Lauren nods and sits down on the couch patting the spot next to her. Bo noticed that the doctor's eyes turning to cat slits again then she smiles. She knows the look that Lauren is showing her. The blonde is turned on at the memories that they need to talk about. The succubus returns her smile and winks at her. She knows that before this day is over some serious sexy time is going to interrupt some training for the new shifter.

"Come here Bo." Lauren purrs and pats beside her again. Trick raises his eyebrow at the two women and rotates his head back and forth watching them closely. He notices the interaction between them and wonders what is happening. Both of the women looked as if they were staring at each other smiling with huge grins across their faces.

_"I will have you again today Bo."_ Lauren speaks through her mind to her lover._ "Before this day is over lover you and I will play again. I need you Bo. I need to fuck you again. It's all I can think about when I look at you and reminisce about the past few days and the times you are in my arms."_

_"Lauren, baby, is that what you think? Maybe I will take you and play with you this time?"_ Her grin grew wider and she winked again. _"Lover, I think we need to speak to Trick before he shits a brick about us staring at each other. What do you think?"_

_"Not yet, we are not done talking. I want to see that desire shiver through your body when you know what I am going to do to you?"_ Lauren speaks in her mind and snickers out loud.

_"Don't you think that my grandfather will not ask what we are doing eventually? And on the previous note, I will be the one taking your hot body against me."_ Bo snickered back to her.

"Bo, Lauren, what is happening? Is this why you wanted to speak to me before the training?" He looked at the two women again and moved closer. Bo raised her hand at him motioning him to stay still. "We are not done talking Trick. Give us a minute." She stated in a husky voice.

_"Oh babe! Your voice just gave you away. He may know now what we are talking about."_ Lauren added through her mind.

_"I don't care! I will have you the way I want you. I tried to warn you that my grandfather would figure it out or interrupt us. Now back to the best part of the conversation…You have grown to a very sexual being aggressive and so damn hot! You can match this succubus move for move but I have something you don't lover." _Bo smirked at the doctor and added. _"I, my lover, have determination!"_

Lauren busted out laughing and spoke out loud. "I see succubus. Let the games begin then." Her eyes shifted further by turning violet and started to glow brightly. Trick cleared his throat and interrupted with a firm voice.

"Dr. Lewis, Bo, we need to calm down a moment and talk about what just happened. I know you two are talking to each other please tell me when this started and how much of it has increased since then? We need to start your training now Dr. Lewis."

"A few days ago Trick. And we can speak to each other and feel each other's feelings easily. It is if we are one most of the time." Lauren offered to Trick while still looking intently at the succubus. _"Wouldn't you say so lover?"_ She added to Bo silently. The succubus nodded and went to sit beside her.

"Bo what happened before you two had this ability?" Trick asked patiently.

"Um… Lauren started developing Fae abilities." Bo replied with a snarky voice.

"No Bo, after her development of Fae abilities. What did you two do before this ability revealed itself?" Trick asked still showing an aura of patience to the two women.

"We believed it first started for Lauren when she in the library right before she was in her shifter form. But it was in shifter form that I actually could listen to her voice in my head. For me it was moments after Lauren shifted back to her human form." Bo offered the answer to her grandfather with a silent question towards Lauren. _"Is that correct lover?"_

_"Yes Bo, and the more I think about all that has happened I will be leaving a wet spot on this couch by the time we are finished with this conversation."_

_"Well then I guess we will have to fix your problem soon."_ Bo smirked.

"Stop that you two! I need your complete attention. This is a conversation that is highly important to you Lauren Lewis and your training." Trick snapped towards the two women, his patience had finally ran its course.

Both of the women jumped at Tricks voice. "OK, Trick sorry." Bo and Lauren dropped their heads trying to hide their smiles. To trick it looked as if both women were embarrassed at being caught talking instead of paying attention to him.

"What else is happening that is unexplainable between the two of you?" Trick asked to gain more information about the situation.

Both women busted out laughing and looked at each other saying in unison. "You tell him," Then they laughed harder at each other.

Trick sighed and waited for them to calm down and answer him.

_"You tell him lover. He is my grandfather and I don't think I can."_ Bo said to Lauren's mind.

_"But, he will think we have lost our minds if he finds out."_ Lauren replied.

"Ladies someone needs to tell me. This is important. Bo how about you? What is happening?" Trick interrupted their conversation again.

Bo turned red and turned to her grandfather. "Trick…um…I am not sure I can, you being my grandfather and all." She whispered.

"Trick, I will tell you. But you have to listen and not walk away or interrupt. If this is as important as you say it is then listen to the whole story and not the parts that are not embarrassing to you or us." Lauren said in her doctor voice to gain his complete attention away from Bo and her embarrassment.

"Very well, Dr. Lewis." Trick answered.

"Call me Lauren please. After this conversation we should be on first name basis since you will learn things about me only my lover should know." She told him without showing any emotion towards him.

Trick stared at Lauren as if she grew a third head and just nodded for her to continue.

"I have become aggressive in certain situations like when I am around blood, or emotional and sex." She stated matter of fact.

"Would you please give me scenarios and explain it all to me in detail. Not that I particularly enjoy the details about your sex lives." Trick stated with a hit of embarrassment showing on his pink tinted cheeks.

"First." Lauren began with a hit of mirth to her voice. "Was the incident was here right before I shifted completely when the Ash was waiting on me. I knew something was wrong. Bo smelled different and my shifter inside me decided that she wanted Bo at no cost. She needed her. I needed her." Lauren paused and looked at Bo like she wanted to take a bite from her and make her orgasm at the same time again. She took a deep breath and tried to shove the desire down but fought it and spoke again.

"To be honest Trick, I am having a very difficult time explaining this to you because as I recall the memories I want to reenact them."

"Lauren take a moment to control those natural feelings. They are how a shifter thinks and feels. It is nothing to be ashamed of, but, you have to learn to control them." Trick offered her advice in a calming voice.

The doctor gripped her legs and inhaled with a deep breath. It was a mistake because all she could smell was Bo's desire. She knew the succubus was wet and the sex permeated the air she breathed. She began to take shallow breaths and stood up in a quick motion trying to gain distance between her and Bo.

"Doctor, I understand this is difficult but I really need you to control yourself. I have to hear this so I know how to help you. I understand the sexual desire. We can skip that part unless there is more that you think is pertinent to the situation." Trick offered a solution.

"Trick there is more. The next issues I had happened during the rescue mission for Dyson. One of the guards was injured that we needed to detain to enter the facility. However, the smell of his blood and the fact that Bo was near, the smells combined became an aphrodisiac for me." Lauren took a pause from her words and began to pace along the length of the room behind Tricks desk to keep her distance from Bo.

"I needed to claim her as mine." The doctor gritted out through her teeth. He features began to slowly change as she fought the desire in her and the need for Bo again. She choked down her shifter with a painful cry and sat down hard in the chair at the desk.

"I fought hard to hold back until after making it to the compound medical facility to check on Dyson. On the way to Bo's home I lost control again momentarily but Bo talked me down with guarantee's that I would have her when we reached home." Lauren looked at Bo again and saw the sexual need registered on her face. She swallowed hard and continued before she lost control again.

"I did something I had never done before. When we arrived I couldn't control it any longer. I took Bo hard against the front of the vehicle where anyone could see." Lauren dropped her head and focused on the pattern of the rug below her feet to help her keep control.

"When done I carried her inside and placed her on the couch. After Kenzi left I lost it again and told her to run. I told her to play with me. My shifter needed it to claim her again. Bo consented and ran. My beast burst through me and I tore the place apart hunting her, stalking her. I took her in a violent fashion. She states it was consensual but I have never been one for rough sex Trick. I lost control just like I am about to now. So I suggest either you give me a way to gain it or leave because I will have my succubus again." Lauren talked in a smooth and sensual voice with a deadly purr towards Bo but glared at the way keeper.  
"Any ideas Trick because she is correct. If you cannot help her gain control you better leave because it will soon become a battle zone." Bo spoke in a soft tone to Trick to avoid setting off the doctor.

"Bo, the only way to lessen the shifter is to claim the shifter. Are you strong enough to do this? Until you are able she will always be aggressive towards you. Do you know anything about panthers or large cat species mating rituals? She has already scent marked you. You two are bound for eternity. Also, females emit sounds to call their mates when they are ready to mate with them. I assume you have heard these sounds Bo?" Trick looked at Bo waiting for an answer.

"Yes, but how will this help us?" Bo asked.

"Well I have noticed that you two already use signs and mind speech to communicate with each other. Large cats use signs to communicate so you have already set the next set in motion when you winked at her. Males or the dominant females need to hunt their mates or prey. They are consumed with the hunt. If you do not allow this then they are forced to make you run. I assume this has already happened from what she has already told me. When they are in the mating ritual the chosen mate will submit to the dominant by cowering down or refusing to struggle. When they do struggle and do not submit the male or dominant female will clamp down on their neck with their teeth to claim them. Has this happened Bo?" Trick asked.

"Yes it has on the night that she stalked me and made me run." She answered and looked back at Lauren. The doctor never took her eyes off of her prey as she began to pace again behind the desk waiting for the right time to pounce on Bo.

Trick nodded and said. "Then I cannot help you. You will need to share the dominance in your relationship or she will always lose control when you are around and she is prepared to mate. It is tricky with feline shifters. They crave blood and sex and it is almost to the extreme desire than succubus craves sex if you understand my meaning?" Trick stated while watching Lauren pace. "You must find a way to take a part of the control before we can train her with her other abilities or she any certain smells will trigger her shifter and we will have to wait until she is fulfilled." Trick said in embarrassment.

"I should leave now. There is nothing else I can do until you have done this. But Bo, according to the histories of the feline shifters you must not back down in order to accomplish this. Do not let your succubus nature take control and decide that playing is what you want. You have to take her like she takes you. Are you able to do this?" Trick asked one last time.

"Yes Trick, but I don't believe this is the right room for this to happen in. We will tear it apart. I have to figure out how to get her out of here." Bo said red-faced. "I have a feeling if I move towards the door it will seem to her that she will need to hunt me. What do you suggest?"

"Ask her to follow you. Maybe that will help her control it until you get to one of the back rooms. Use the bedroom you used when here previously. We can replace beds easier than my trinkets and artifacts in here."

"I have an idea. You said that I just need to stand up to her and do as she does right?" Bo asked.

Trick nodded and waited for her to continue.

"Will it matter when I need to do this? Can she hunt me and then I stand up to her?"

Trick thought for a few seconds and then nodded slowly. Bo smiled a mischievous smile and said, "OK then game on!" She winked at Lauren and took off running out the door and down the hallway to the bedroom Trick stated to use. Lauren cried out with an intense scream and pounced across the desk as her body started to shift a little to allow her to move faster across the room. She skidded through the lair doorway and hit the wall before she turned and crouched down while lifting her head in the air to take a deep breath. She smelled Bo's scent and cried out again before taking off down the hallway.

* * *

_**Note: Next chapter will be one more sex scene then on to more details about the story. Stay with me and thank you for the comments and PM's.**_


	21. Game

**_Author Note: I apologize for taking so long to post another chapter. Life has been extremely busy for me with all these doctor's appointments and physical therapy along with my requirements with the organization I am an executive board member of. Our house was broken into right before Christmas and insurance is being a pain. Having to log every stolen item and find receipts has been most of my free time's occupation. Hopefully, I have documented everything. Piece of advice to everyone out there, every few months take a picture of each room in your house to verify you own what is in it. So if you are robbed and do not have receipts you have pictures. I was lucky to have taken family pictures which saved me on many things but if I had not had them I would have lost out. _**

**_I will be posting another chapter soon. I promise. I do not have a beta reader so all errors are my own. I do not own Lost Girl but wished I did._**

* * *

**_Warning: This chapter has some unusual sexual themes in it. You must be 18+ to read it and have an open mind._**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Game**

Bo reached the bedroom door at an all-out run. She knew that her lover was catching up fast using her feline dexterous shifter abilities to gain speed. She only had a matter of seconds to get the door open and shut again before she could take a moment to breathe and develop her plan of strategy. The succubus was excited over the fact that the doctor wanted her, needed her as desperate as she did in return. The problem is that her lover couldn't control her new abilities as a fae feline shifter. She was so out of control that her other strengths and powers were sitting unused on the wayside slowly dwindling down to nothing. _"Eventually she will forget she has those abilities,"_ the succubus thought as she grasped desperately at the door handle to the bedroom. She didn't take the time to look over her shoulder to see how close the feline was to her. She wanted to get into the door and close it fast.

She squeaked as her hand slipped from the handle of the door. She grasped it again and twisted it opening it with a firm shove. When her body passed the doorway she felt the wind of the feline claws pass her head and ram directly into the door. She watches as she shoves the door to close it that Lauren's momentum carries her past the doorway. The only thing keeping the doctor from passing through it is her claw deeply imbedded into it and basic physics making her body fly past and slam into the wall next to the door.

Bo took the opportunity to shove the door and lock it. She leaned her head on it taking a deep breath in relief. _"Now, I have to plan this fast. I have little time before that door comes off its hinges,"_ She thought.

_ "Oh but my sweet succubus, there is no need to plan anything. I will have you. As for forgetting my abilities, no go. I remember everything." _Lauren purred into Bo's thoughts. Bo knew that her observations about losing abilities were definitely wrong. She misjudged the doctor, but not now. She was determined to do what Trick suggested.

"Lauren, give me a minute and you can have anything you wish from me." Bo whispered through the door knowing the doctor could hear her much labored breath and smell her sexual heat pooling between her legs.

"Babe, you don't need a minute. I can tell you want me right now. Open the door and let's get this started shall we?" Lauren countered with a deepening sexy voice.

Bo knew what she had to do and took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and reached for the door handle. She hoped she had the control she needed to complete it. She wanted her lover back to her normal self and not raged with anger, lust and anything else that existed.

"You will have me kitty! It will be when I say and how I say." Bo taunted as she unlocked the door and moved back in a quick step to keep from being tackled. Lauren did not wait for the click of the door knob her patience had run thin. She shoved it and broke the handle in one quick move. She door swung open with shocking speed. The doctor stepped into the room and paused lifting her head taking a deep breath and narrowed her sight towards the succubus. Her eyes were the deepest violet and glowing with need and lust. Her claws were noticeably out as the sound of their breathing and the tapping of them against her leg was the only sound in the room.

Bo knew she had one chance to do this and if she didn't act fast, that chance would be gone. She lunged for the doctor and leaped into her wrapping her legs around her and grabbing fistfuls of hair, crashing her lips into her with every needful emotion that existed in her. She was determined to win and she wasn't letting anything stand in her way if she could help it.

A moment of shock rushed through the doctor at the succubus hanging from her. This was the time Bo needed. She dropped her legs and pushed her entire body with all her strength into Lauren forcing her firm against the wall. She ran her hands up the sides of the doctor and grasped her wrists moving them above their heads.

Lauren realized what was happening and growled out trying to pull her hands free from the succubus. Bo was unyielding. She used every ounce of strength to hold the shifter. She pulled away from the heated kiss and ran her tongue down the lines of the doctor's jaw and then back up to her ear.

"You have claimed me kitten. Now it is me who will claim you." Bo whispered into her ear with heated intent. The doctor's growl turned into a deep purr that vibrated through the succubus body. It was all Bo could do to hold on to her grip and allow the vibrations to settle between her legs. She needed this control. She lifted her head and looked into the blondes eyes with an impenetrable stare willing her to submit.

"Oh no, succubus, I no longer carry submission for anyone." The doctor smirked knowing the look the brunette was giving her.

"You will love you will." Bo stated as she wrapped one hand around both of the doctors wrist giving her a free roaming hand. She ran her fingers in light feather touches down the blonde's arm reaching her arm pit and then down the side of her breasts. Lauren purred louder as she felt Bo's fingers brush past the lower edge of her breast.

"My touch will show you." Bo breathed into her ear before licking lightly behind it and then biting down. Lauren leaned her head to the side to give the succubus more room. Bo knew that this slight movement was the unconscious submission she was looking for. She bit down harder and ran her fingertips across the doctor's cloth covered nipple. Lauren gasped and shivered at the light touch of Bo's fingers and teeth implanted in her neck.

Bo needed to make her move fast before the doctor realized her actions and took back control. She dropped her hand down to Lauren's hip and grabbed it in a firm hand hold. With lightning speed the succubus flipped Lauren around and shoved her hard into the wall again holding her there by pressing her body tight against the doctors. She remembered what Trick said about large cats and possession. She clamped her teeth down hard at the base of Lauren's neck and held her there. Lauren purred deeper than Bo had ever felt. The vibrations that coursed through her body sent every nerve ending in overdrive. The succubus within her raged with need and desire to claim the doctor. Fluid flooded between her legs and began dripping down in a steady flow leaving its mark on her thighs. She needs to keep control and finish this. She needed to hear the doctor release and she was going to get it out of her. Bo wrapped her hand around the front of Lauren and brushed her fingers up moving the shirt out of the way to feel her skin.

When the touch of Bo's fingers touched her lower stomach Lauren realized what was happening and woke up from her heated dream.

"Succubus, you think you have won. But, games are the fun of this." She purred out and tried to push herself away from the wall. "How about another game lover, the first one to penetrate wins and claims the other?" She continued as she pushed harder against the wall. Bo held her body tight against the doctor with all her strength willing herself to not lose her hold on her.

_"Agreed! Now hold on doctor, you will learn what a succubus can do when determined."_ Bo thought to the blonde. She did not want to release her teeth from the doctor's neck. Trick said she needed to claim the feline this way and she was damned well going to do it. Bo released her hand hold on the doctors wrist and held on tight to her by wrapping her arm around the blonde's upper body and pushing her hand down into her pants.

Lauren stepped back into the succubus and dropped down to her knee's to weaken the hold she had on her. Bo held on and wrapped her legs around the doctor's thighs.

_"Does this mean you want me to fuck you doggy style, no oh wait? Kitty styles since you all feline, lover."_ Bo taunted to Lauren's mind. _"Or are you just preparing yourself for the inevitable when I take you. Your legs will be so weak you will not be able to stand."_

"I will claim you succubus again and again. You will not win this game." Lauren purred and reached back grabbing the succubus shirt and ripping it off her back. Bo had no idea how the doctor accomplished it but the ripping and shredding sound of her shirt spurred her on to win this game. The power from the action caused her to loosen her teeth hold on the doctor's neck.

"Shirts have no meaning in this game Dr. Lewis. It's the pants that count." Bo growled a humorous sound out working to reclaim ground on her. She wiggled her hand down into the doctor's jeans and released the top button. All she needed to do was get the zipper down and she could finish what she started. Lauren took the opportunity of the succubus focus on her pants to cross her leg over just enough to roll them over onto the floor. The surprise rushed through the brunette as she felt her back hit the floor and the doctor rotate in her arms to face her. Violet eyes met blue and the game changed into an entire different level of lust and need. Lauren threw her head back and cried out a loud catlike scream then dropped her head onto the succubus shoulder. Her mouth and teeth met flesh with a slapping sound and a loud grunt sounded from the succubus as teeth punctured her. Bo struggled with maintaining control over her desires and took the opportunity to sneak her hand back to the front of the doctor's pants. She quickly slipped her hand down. Her fingers met wet flesh. She did not have enough room to push further down but she could at the very least cause a bit of sparks with the doctor. The succubus pressed her middle finger onto the doctors clit and sent a small pulse into her with her powers. Lauren ground down onto Bo's finger on impulse. This was the reaction the succubus was looking for at that moment. She knew if she kept up she would eventually win out this competition. With eagerness and determination, the brunette sent another pulse into the doctor and shifted her body to reach down further towards the doctors opening. Lauren ripped her head up at the pressure that built between her legs as she was slammed into a hard orgasm. She screamed out with a long loud drawl of a cry and moved her body further down the succubus legs pulling away from her fingers.

"Nice one my succubus. Mmm. That felt purrfect! But still not a winner." Lauren purred out and rubbed her center against Bo's leg. Bo looked down at the doctor and smirked with knowing eyes.

"I almost had you lover. The game is not over yet. I will claim you." The succubus moaned out and lifted her body up to push the blonde back up towards her.

"Nuh uh, lover. Not yet. It's my turn now." Lauren laughed and laid flat on top of the succubus grinding into her leg more. Bo laughed hard and lifted her knee up, putting pressure into the doctor's center. She knew this game and played it many times with many lovers. She guess the doctor really didn't have any idea just how much of a pro the succubus was at seduction.

"It's time to pull out the entire game pieces kitty cat." Bo answered with a conceited smile. She knew she had every right to be as egotistical as her smile shown, she had years of practice over the doctor. The blonde's arrogance may just be Bo's ticket to winning this game. She pondered as she rubbed into the doctor trying to gain time into her next plan of action.

Lauren moaned into Bo and lifted her head. She realized Bo was not paying attention and she watched the succubus closely. She contemplated asking her what she was thinking about so hard but the shifter in her took over again and hunger poured through her for claiming the succubus.

"So I bore you now succubus." Lauren purred and bit down onto Bo's bra covered breast to gain her attention. Bo moaned out a deep sound and pushed up against the doctor. "What has pulled you into another world of thought? Has this game gotten to you and you ready to give up?"

The succubus smiled. She grabbed the doctor from under her shoulders and used her strength to lift her up towards her.

"Nope Dr. Lewis. I merely was earning a reprieve before I assaulted your senses with my win. I will fuck you until you have a hard time walking in the morning. I vow this." Bo offered and sent pulses into the doctor again. "This game has gone on long enough."

The brunette wrapped her legs around the doctor, pushed forward flipping her and straddling her. "This game has gone on long enough."

Lauren countered by wrapping her hand under the succubus leg and flipping them back. She pinned the succubus down with her center resting on Bo's with her leg pressed between them. The doctor pushed down into the brunette and swirled her hips. Bo moaned and grabbed handfuls of Laurens hair pulling her into a deep bruising kiss. Lauren swirled her hips more and pushed harder into her causing the succubus to draw a sharp breathe which pushed the kiss deeper and more intense. Bo's heart was racing as she answered with lifting her hips adding pressure to Lauren's movements. Bo knew she needed to control herself but she was having a hard time with it when the doctor was pushing her buttons so well. Bo came to her senses and struggled against the doctor. She decided that if she fell over the edge she was going to lose this game. She needed this. She needed to win she wanted her lover back and in control. Need replaced want which caused electricity to shoot through her giving her enough strength to reverse their positions. Her leg was now across Lauren's abdomen pinning her down. Bo used this to her advantage and grabbed the front of the doctor's pants and pulled hard. Ripping sounds echoed with deep purrs.  
"Now we are on an even setting doctor. You took my shirt. I take your pants." Bo taunted with unrestrained need to finish.

Lauren drew her knees up and pushed sending the succubus over the blondes head. Bo rolled into the momentum and stood with determination.

"Come get me lover." Bo stated and bounced her body across the bed. She knew this would send the shifter in Lauren into hunting. The doctor rolled over and crouched down ready to pounce across the room towards the brunette. The shifter inside her came out full force and her body began to change again. Her facial features began to stretch as her nose became wider and her lips thinner. Her teeth elongated further into long fang-like teeth. Fur began to cover all of her body in a light blonde color. Her hands shifted to padded palms with retractable claws that were long and razor sharp. Bo lifted her eyebrow at the cat like version of the doctor in front of her when she noticed something she had never noticed before. The blonde had a long tail which was a beautiful addition to the half panther form. The end of it lightly swished back and forth as they stared each other down. Lauren didn't shift completely but enough to know that the fae in her was in ultimate control. This is what the succubus needed. She needed the part of the doctor who thought with a single mind not one who could contemplate and adjust at lightning speed with her thoughts.

"I will hurt you Bo, if you don't submit." Lauren whispered trying to control her nature to hunt her down. She narrowed her eyes at the brunette waiting for an answer. Bo smirked at her and wiggled her finger to come towards her. Lauren purred and lifted her head in the air and cried out.

"Come get me kitty." Bo whispered into the air. She bounced off the bed and moved away from the doctor. Lauren pounced fast and landed on the bed blocking any direction of escape from the succubus. Bo snickered at her and took another step away like she was backing up from the fae in front of her.

Bo took another step back and the doctor took a step towards her. She made her decision and ran towards the panther with full speed. She crashed onto the bed and into Lauren pushing them both off of it onto the floor. Bo landed on top of the blonde's back. She didn't make the same mistake as before and pressed her body into her. She bit down hard onto the Lauren's neck and dropped her hand down entering her from behind with two fingers in a quick jabbing motion. The doctor threw her head back and cried out a loud scream and dropped her body onto the floor in submission. Need pushed Bo to finish it and take the doctor. "I am claiming you as mine Dr. Lauren Lewis. Mine." Bo ground out through her teeth. Blood flood into her mouth from the doctor and fluid poured from between her legs and Bo pushed deeper into her. The driving need consumed her. She pumped into her with abandoned thoughts except for the single word in her mind. _Mine._

One single word replied in her mind. _Yours._

Bo wrapped her hands around the blonde letting it run across the fur covered skin. She didn't take the time to feel everything she wanted. One hand grasped the doctor's breast squeezing the nipple between her thumb and finger and pulled. Lauren cried out a loud moan and pushed into Bo's hand to go deeper. The succubus other hand reached around and found the wet slit between the doctor's legs and flicked her finger across the swollen clit. Purring vibrations rushed through her body again making her push into the doctor hard. With the next thrust she added a third finger and changed her angle slightly to push down as she drove in. The blonde's body trembled and her muscles tightened around the succubus appendages. Blood dripped down her neck onto the floor by the doctor's nose. The fragrance added to the force being pushed into her sent her over the edge. The blonde whimpered out moans in her orgasm as her body shuddered with each wave passing through her. Her tail flipped around onto the succubus backside and up her back sending shivers through her sending her over the edge to match the doctors.

Deep panting breaths between purrs echoed through the silence left in the room, neither one wanted to move from their position listening content with each other.

Bo dropped her hand from the doctor's breast and felt the soft fur layering the doctor's body. She softly petted it trying to get accustom to the feel. It was a usual feeling but one that she could learn to enjoy. She released her hold of her teeth against the doctor and lifted up slightly while removing her fingers from in her. Holding herself up she tapped the blonde on her shoulder motioning her to roll over. Lauren twisted underneath her and smiled up at Bo.

"Seems you won, lover." Lauren purred out.

"Yes I did doctor." Bo replied and lowered herself onto the fur covered flesh below her. She reached back and grabbed the doctor's leg pulling it up over her back. She leaned in and placed a kiss on Lauren's thin lips letting her tongue travel across the dagger like fangs.

"This is a new feeling my love." Bo whispered into kiss and shifted so her center met with the doctors. Lauren purred into her and pushed upwards to grind into her.

The succubus shifted a little bit more making her clit bump directly onto the blondes before she began to move into her. She deepened the kiss and ran her tongue across the roof of the half panther half doctor's mouth enjoying the feel of the new sensations coursing across her skin from the fur below her.

"Don't stop…Don't…" Lauren breathed into Bo's mouth and met the steady rhythm of the succubus thrust against her. Each upward movement sent electric shocks through their bodies driving them higher as if floating in each others embrace. Lauren wrapped her hands around the succubus butt and grasped each cheek pulling her into her with each thrust. Moans drifted into each others mouth never breaking the deep kiss between them. Bo ran both hands up the sides of the doctor then wrapped her arms grasping each shoulder and resting on her elbows. She used her strength to pull as she pushed. The feel of the doctor's legs wrapped around her and her hands on her ass adding to the sensation pushed her over the edge. The first shudder of the brunette sent the doctor over as they both climaxed together with eyesight's that narrowed to long black tunnels in their vision. The only word that reached either one's mind before they passed out was _complete._ They felt complete.

* * *

**_Note: Thank you for having patience with the story. Stay tuned for the beginning of Lauren's training._**


	22. Training Begins

**_Author Note:Thank you for having patience with me. I threw up this short chapter for everyone while I work on the next chapter. I apologize for taking so long. Please keep in mind that all errors are mine. I do not have a betareader.  
_**

**Chapter 23: Training**

Lauren paused and looked at the half wolf man in front of her thinking, _"How did I get roped into training with a half injured dog? He stinks and his masculinity is a poor excuse for those he represents."_

"Again!" The wolf bellowed at her and lifted his hand to strike. The doctor just raised her eyebrow at him and snarled with feline grace.

"Really wolf? Do I need to teach you again that I am faster than you? Your injured. You are barely able to move in your wolf form let alone in your human form. What does fighting with you solve or help anything? Isn't there something else we could be doing that is better suited to me, hmm like maybe learning to control my shifts around people? Or maybe how to curb anger at imbeciles who stand in front of me and think their shit don't stink?" Lauren taunted. "Is this really the training you wanted for me, Trick?"

"Lauren, I understand that your species and his do not mix well but he is the only shifter available on short notice to help you." Trick offered to try to defuse her before something happened. "Maybe we should work on your other abilities for the time being?"

"That is a great idea Trick." She smiled at Dyson. "Go lap some water up or something. You look pale and crippled. You need to take a rest." She berated. Her feline shifter was definitely not impressed at the man in front of her. She knew it wasn't only because he was a wolf but more of the fact that he was injured and trying to teach her to fight. She felt superior to him in many ways and pity for him in many others.

"Dyson, go have a drink on me, we will be up in a few." Trick patted him on the shoulder and walked to his desk. "Dr. Lewis if you would be so kind as to join me please."

"Sure Trick." She answered and followed him.

"I have some homework for you to do." He started as he slid several old leather bound books towards her. "These are some books that have information on your species of shifter. However, I am unsure about how these falls in with other skills you possess. So I need to do some research to find out exactly what fae you are. I assumed it was shifter but I believe that is only a part of what you are." He sat down slowly and watched her hoping she would give away some more information for him to study.

"I believe I may help with that way keeper." A voice sounded by the entrance way to the lair. "May I enter your home Blood King?"

Trick sat up and looked at who was speaking to him and looked her up and down to measure her. "May I ask who I am speaking with and why you called me the Blood King?" He stated with an air of apprehension.

"Genevra and Doctor Ward sent me Blood King and please I can smell you when entering your establishment. I must say you have done well for yourself in keeping hidden. I never thought you would have actually died. But, neither would I have figured you for a way keeper." The woman smiled gently at him and stood at the doorway waiting for permission to enter.

She noticed he just sat there and continued to inspect her so she continued. "There are now only three of my kind that are left, the rest are deceased without passing on their strengths. May I enter way keeper?" She asked again and when he did not accept she sent out a rush of power that molded him to his seat. "Blood King, I offer peace and help to this youngling. If you will not allow me entrance to your lair out of respect for my willingness to abide by old laws and request it, I will assume you mean harm to this youngling who is now my sister. Therefore vengeance will be issued for an indiscretion of peace. Do you claim that the Blood King does not hold up to laws that were predestined before the birth of man?"

Trick gasped and turned white, "You are Fegnuah. Only your kind hold to these traditions and call for peace. Enter Protector and Elder and peace is granted." He stood and walked halfway across the room and knelt, bowing his head. "Please forgive my reluctance. I only wish to protect Dr. Lewis. I did not know your race was still in existence, history tells of your annihilation."

The Fegnuah walks forward and places her hand on Tricks head. "Acceptance granted Blood King and your secret is safe with me as mine shall be with you. Do you give blood oath?" She stood and waited in front of him for his answer.

Trick placed his fisted hand on his heart and recited an ancient oath to the Fegnuah. "Blood of my life and blood of my kin are waged in line for my truths are your sign my blood oath given." Trick lifted his head and drew out a knife from his boot and sliced his thumb letting the blood drip back onto the knife and then licked it. A loud boom settled across the room as it shook like an earthquake.

The Fegnuah knelt in front of trick and mimicked him. She knelt and placed her fisted hand over her chest and recited the same oath. "Blood of my life and Blood of my kin are waged in line for my truths are your sign my blood oath given." She lifted her head towards him and looked him in the eye. She leaned forward and grasped his knife using it to slice her thumb then let it flow onto the blade and licked it. Her eyes shifted to a violet color and then glowed with power. Another loud boom settled across the room and she stood.

"The ancients have heard our oaths and accepted them. Now let us save this poor youngling before she falls over from fright." The Fegnuah snickered and placed her hand out in offer to Trick. "Shall we Blood King?"

"May I ask your name?" Trick inquired. He wanted to learn more. The opportunity of a Fegnuah standing in his lair was something of legend and something he knew would have happen even in his wildest dreams.

"Of course Blood King, I am Alhena the twin of Gianfar and one who has remained hidden from this worlds life for purposes of observing and peace. My brother is up to his antics again. He has aligned with our nemesis and enemy, the Sarkany."

Trick turned white and dropped to his knees in front of the Fegnuah once more and bowed his head. "Goddess, it is a blessing to have you in our presence once more. I am your humble servant."

"Wait!" Lauren bellowed in confusion. "The fae have gods and goddesses? I thought you lived to portray yourselves in history as them not worship ones."

Alhena turned towards Lauren and held her stare with loving and peaceful eyes before answering. "Blood King, please do not kneel before me. I am no goddess. Your people's myths created my race as such. We are no more or less than the fae just of a different race. We may have strengths that are unlike any fae you know but we have our weaknesses as well. Therefore my child, we are not gods or goddesses." She smiled a gentle smile to him and turned to stand in front of the doctor.

"Doctor Lauren Lewis, my sister gave her life to preserve you. She passed on her Fegnuah to you. You are and will remain until you're choosing one of us, my new sister to be exact. The only other that exist now besides you and I is Genevra. She must continue hidden for purposes you will understand soon. In the meantime, I would love to learn all about my new sister."

"Sister? Alhena I assure you I am not what you think I am. I was injected with something that we are still working on finding out." She stated in a tone of matter of fact.

"Doctor." She said as she opened her hands out beside her to show peace. "I give my oath that you are Fegnuah. Genevra and I stood witness in the shadows to my sister's ritual and her death. All the stages are complete. You are Fegnuah. It would seem from the way the air is in here you are very powerful. You have gained power from those around you and moved higher in rank than even my departed sister."

Alhena allowed her body to slightly shift into a dark haired half cat, half human form and lifted her head into the air and took a long breath before shifting back. "You will hold two shifter forms Doctor Lewis, your first has manifested early. You smell feline. Panther, I presume? Your second will be as all Fegnuah are and that is Phoenix. You have elemental powers that rival the oldest elemental fae. You have yet to learn or seen the powers you hold. You know of a limited few but just to update you. It will be limitless. But there is more I sense in you." She paused, closing her eyes for a few moments and then gasped in a deep breath in surprise.

"You are bonded. A new bond with someone powerful and related to the Blood King, I smell his lineage within your bond." She looked back at Trick and raised her head towards him. "Blood King, is this true? Has my sister bonded and chosen a mate? Has she performed the mating ritual of our clan and people? I must know immediately. You must bring this person to me for training as well."

"Wait, you will not harm Bo! She is mine!" Lauren crouched down into a defensive stance and the skin on her body rolled, shifting in her half feline form. "Only I will touch her. I will protect her. She will not be harmed. So called sister or not, you will not touch her."

"Be easy sister, I mean your mate no harm. But bonding with a Fegnuah gives the mate powers that will harm them if not trained well. She must be here for training or she will lose herself and die."

Lauren didn't hear what the Fegnuah was stating. Her only thoughts were protecting Bo; she wanted to keep her safe and away from any harm. Bo was hers and hers alone. She stepped forward to attack the small woman and suddenly was frozen in place.

"Sister, I will not allow you to harm me for wanting to protect your mate. Be easy sister, I am here on peace. I give my blood oath of the ancients of need be."

Bo burst through the door to the lair in panic with a knife wielded in her hand. "Lauren! What's wrong?"

Alhena lifted her hand and motioned towards Lauren releasing her from her frozen state. "Be with your mate sister, I truly mean you no harm. Lauren moved fast to Bo and stood in front of her facing the Fegnuah.

"How do I know you will not harm her or me? How do I know you are telling the truth?" Lauren asked.

"Because Lauren, I give my blood oath to you as the grandfather of Bo that this woman is telling the truth." Trick offered and went to stand in front of her. "Please Lauren, will you trust me please? I know she is telling the truth. Only the blood oaths of the ancients sound their acceptance. You saw the quake of the room and heard the sound. Please believe me. I will prove it. I have a book on the oaths of ancient. You can read it for yourself if you wish."

Lauren let her shoulders drop and nodded towards the way keeper. "OK, Trick, only because I trust you to know history and your willingness to show proof."

Trick took a deep breath and stepped back from the couple.

_"Babe, whats going on?"_ Bo asked her lover through her mind.

_"This woman says I am Fegnuah from Abe's story. That her sister passed her abilities to me. She claims to be the ancient woman Alhena from the story. She is powerful I smell it on her. She froze me in place with a mere thought. Your grandfather gave his blood oath to keep her secret too."_ She answered back in her mind. _"She says she is here to help me in training and states you need training too because we have bonded."_

"They must be speaking from their minds. I sense the power change in here." Alhena spoke to Trick. "Does this happen often?"

"For the last few days, I have noticed them being quiet and just holding each other or standing across a room staring at each other for long periods of time so I assume Yes." Trick answered.

"They are more powerful than I believed." She stated.

"They are fulfilling the prophecy of the fae." He walked to his desk and grabbed a piece of paper and handed it to her. Alhena took a moment to read the paper and turned white and then looked at the two women.

"We must act quickly before my brother finds out. We must start training immediately. Do you know if there is a place in this area that has a large outdoor area and large living space? We need space and security. I will provide the funds if you are able to find a place like this and make it happen."

"There is the old estate out by the lake that was Bo's grandmothers. Perhaps this place would work? I will make the arrangements and give the girls the address. I will make this happen." Trick offered.

He walked to his desk and rummaged through a few drawers before finally nodding and returning to her. He handed her a cell phone and a small booklet of papers. "I assume you do not have one of these since you have been in hiding. The girls will know how to use it. I will make sure that the Ash is aware that Lauren is away for training and Bo will keep in touch with me. They can teach you what you need to know to contact me via cell phone."

"Bo." He turned to his granddaughter and spoke. "Take Alhena and Dr. Lewis to the old estate where I had you drop off those boxes for storage and call me when you arrive on the burner phone I handed Alhena. Stop by your and the doctors place and retrieve any belongings you wish to have with you for training. Make sure you bring enough clothes. Have Kenzi meet me here. I have a few errands for her before she meets you there since I know she will be there. That one goes nowhere without you and Bo, Lauren…Be safe."

Trick bowed to the small woman and went back to his desk to start arranging things needed for them.

Alhena stepped forward and asked gently. "May I just read the destination from your mind and take us there quickly. I would much rather not ride in these horseless carriages I see wandering around with no magic."

Both Lauren and Bo busted out laughing and the succubus nodded to her. Alhena placed her hand on Bo's check and closed her eyes. "Think of the place Bo and both of you close your eyes."

A brief shimmer was felt between the women and then Bo and Lauren opened their eyes to the surroundings of the old manor house of her grandmothers. "Wow that was amazing!" Lauren replied before passing out.


	23. This and That

**_Author Note: Thank you for the patience and kind words in your comments and PM's, I want to address something that was brought up to me from a comment. Lauren is known for her intelligence, mannerisms and as stated her "logic, humility, compassion and level of maturity/understanding" that we all love, however, in my thoughts about how I would like to portray her hasn't moved away from that. I see it in my head that she now has this power and abilities that are Fae but in another way are not, it could be something else. Lauren has to work through her changes before she can find herself again. A part of this story is her journey to rediscover herself with her new powers added. You are correct though in stating that feline mentality shows cockiness and I wanted to show this in Lauren. She will always keep a part of it when she works through her journey. _**

* * *

**Chapter 24: This and That**

"Hey" Bo smiled down at her lover. "Nap times over lover. Hop up and let's get settled before this shit storm of a training starts." She leans down and lightly brushes her lips across the doctor's forehead.

"Bo." Lauren whispers and leans up on her elbows. "What happened? Why am I on the ground again?"

"You passed out when we landed. I am not sure but I bet your new…sister…friend…will know the answer." Bo said trying to hold back a snicker.

"You haven't fed, sister. You are weak and tired. You do not understand the things going on with your body and mind. We will start on feeding first. You need your strength." The Fegnuah stated firmly but showing concern in her eyes.

"Fed? You mean she have to feed like sandwiches or something more like I do as a succubus?" Bo asked as she pulled Lauren's head to cradle in her lap.

"Yes, succubus. Fegnuah must feed to strengthen their selves in body and power. They will not die from not feeding but they will be as weak as a human." She answered to enlighten the couple before her. She felt like she was teaching children but remembered that the doctor did not choose this and did not know what she was given. She didn't start out with the required training for a power transfer.

"Um…So…What do I actually feed on?" Lauren asked in alarm. Her stomach started churning as she thought of different feline species in the fae and the need for red meat from fresh kills. The very thought of killing something and eating it raw disgusted her. Her ideas of learning new fae and their abilities were definitely appealing in so many scientific reasoning's but for her to actually participate put an entire new meaning to scientific exploration.

_"Babe, calm down…it may not be that dramatic."_ Bo tried to reason with Lauren sending thoughts out to her. She felt the uneasiness in her mate as well as the physical queasiness through their bonding link. This was new to them both and something they needed to discuss soon with the new teacher.

"You're thinking like a fae, sister. We are not fae, we are Fegnuah. We may enjoy the tastes of physical sustenance but it is not necessary in our diets to strengthen our abilities." Alhena said softly to help calm the doctor. "Stand and we will begin. There are many things I need to show you. We must start now with the basics. Then we will discuss some histories and traditions with our kind. Bo you will need to participate in much of this. You are bound to a Fegnuah. You will carry some of her abilities through this bond."

Lauren slowly got to her feet struggling with the lack of strength in her body. She had never felt this tired in her life. Long hours working in the lab did not compare to the feeling she was having at this moment. Bo leaned forward and let the doctor lean on her to help ease her to full standing position.

Lauren finally took a moment to study her surroundings to see where they had landed. Her inquisitive nature with all things scientific finally burst forward when she noticed that she was standing on a cobblestone circle with a small fountain flowing behind her. The moss flowing over the stone walls of the fountain was a moss that she struggled with many years to grow in the lab. It was an ingredient that was rare in many healing herbal remedies for wound paste.

"Wow. I need some of this." She stated as she leaned over lost in her thought trying to figure out how she would harvest some of it for her lab.

"And science wins!" Bo laughed out loud at the scene before her. The love she carried for the doctor only intensified with each passing moment. She adored the science part of her just as much too. "Babe I think we need to focus on you feeding first." Bo states and touches the doctor's elbow to get her attention.

"Oh yes sorry." Lauren replies and turns around to the Fegnuah and her mate. "I have many questions Alhena. Especially about feeding, you said I don't need to feed on physical sustenance so what will I be feeding on?"

"Come let's sit on the grass and I will show you." The Fegnuah smiled and started walking towards the lawn. She stopped and removed her sandals, then stepped into the grass. She wiggled her toes letting the grass and earth move between her then and under her feet. She smiled at let the earth flow through her.

"Remove your shoes, sister. You too, Bo." She stated as she lowered herself to the ground in precise slowing movements.

Bo and Lauren paused and looked at each other before bending over and doing as the Fegnuah stated. She walked over and sat down next to her and waited. She had her head facing the sun and her hands in the grass beside her, with a huge smile on her face. Bo thought she looked like heaven had stepped down to earth and swooped this woman up to make her this happy.

"Sister, stand and let your feet feel the grass and earth beneath you." She whispered while never removing her smile or looking at them couple. "You too Bo."

"Fegnuah are of the elements, sister. They give us sustenance. They guide us in live and in death. Earth, Fire, Water, Air and Spirit. They are you and you are they." Alhena waited until she felt her sister join her with the Earth. She felt her presence flow in the soil beneath her. "Ah. You feel it do you not, sister."

"Yes…" Lauren whispered in awe as she felt the ground beneath her like it flowed through her body like her heart beating blood in her veins. "Do you feel it Bo. It's so wonderful."

Bo struggled with trying to feel what the other women were feeling. She didn't understand the awe in their voices. The succubus released her mind and tried to feel through her lover.

Lauren gasps as desire poured through her and settled on her center between her legs when she felt her lover brush against her. She was in wonderment trying to discern why she felt her but it wasn't a physical touch.

"Alhena, I feel...Bo…" Lauren whispered as she tried to settle the feelings racing through her of her lover.

"Yes. You are powerful succubus. Your bond with my sister is strong. Use it. Feel her. Merge your spirits and then you may feed with her. You will gain strength too." Alhena answered with a gentle tone towards the two women.

Bo wanted to caress every inch of her lover with the emotional feeling coursing through her when she finally felt her presence with her power. At the first brush against her lover she couldn't control her powers and accidentally sent a pulse at her. She did not know she could actually do that without physically touching her even though she felt like she was. Bo pushed closer to the feelings of the doctor through they bond. When she finally felt her like the blonde was firmly up against her, she suddenly felt as if she was falling. She felt as if she was falling into an abyss of emotions when a firm hand grasped her and pulled her into her. She felt every emotion and fear coursing through Lauren. It was as if she was actually inside her mind.

_"Bo…"_ Lauren whispered through her mind and softly into the air around them. "I…Bo…"

"Good sister. You two are one. Now you both must breathe the air and feel it surge through you like the earth."

Bo sucked in a deep breath of air when she gasped at the sexual desire that she felt from her lover. The air suddenly felt as if it merged with their body.

"Draw it into you, the elements; let them fill your body, your spirit. Once you accept them into you, they will feed you." The Fegnuah finished feeding but sat with the elements coursing through her to watch the bonded couple's progress. She admired the two women at how fast they learn. She didn't need to guide them as much as a few of her previous students. Her sister had a natural affinity for the elements. As Alhena watched them feed she knew they were the pair that would change the world. They were the prophecy. There was no doubt in her mind anymore after witnessing this union.

It had been a very long time since she witnesses a union where the element of sexual desire merged into the feeding process. Just watching these two feed sent a pull inside her that built a twinge into her deeper and deeper. She missed her lover. It has been too long. She never seen bonded pairs as these two before and she wished she would have what they have. They were so natural and magnificent.

Alhena knew she had done her first part by teaching them to feed. Now she decided she would leave the lovers alone until they were ready to settle for dinner. This was too intimate for her to watch. She felt like a voyeur just sitting here watching the two elements course through their bodies. She stood and wandered into the mansion behind her in deep thoughts of her long ago lover.

Lauren felt Bo pull back from their bond. She slowly opened her eyes and wiggled her toes in the grass. She was amazed at how she felt now after feeding. It was not just the strength she knew she now possessed but the desire to have Bo's body against her while she fed.

"Bo." She whispered towards her lover and lifted her hand towards the brunette letting the need in her show on her face. Bo already felt it through their bond and smiled. They both knew that their lives were now forever changed with this. Bo stepped forward and pulled Lauren into her arms.

"I want you." The succubus whispered into the doctor's crease of her neck. She loved the way Lauren smelled of vanilla, honey and something new like rain. _"I love you."_ She whispered through her mind as she leaned her head up and claimed the doctor's lips with a sensual kiss that deepened in a matter of moments.

"Your amazing Bo." Lauren's answer almost sounded shy. "I love you too." She leaned forward and kissed her lover again, letting the very air they were breathing merge into them as they started to bond again into each other.

"Yo, Yo. Hotpants and Bobo! Can't keep your hands off each other I see!" Kenzi called out breaking the moment between the pair.

"Gotz ya some cool duds and your toothbrushes. I had a hard time getting the Doc's, there were too many goons casing her place, and looked Dark if you ask me." Kenzi added as she walked towards them.

Lauren sighed and leaned her forehead against Bo's and whispered into her mind. _"Later my love. I need you."_

"Bobo you OK? You look flushed. Hey Hotpantz, do succubitches get sick? Wowza you like flushed too." Kenzi eyed the couple. "Wait…I just interrupted you two didn't I?"

"No, Kenz. We were just practicing feeding. Alhena was here a moment ago I guess she left after we started the feed." Bo answered but never released the doctor from her arms.

"Kenzi, thank you for bringing us some clothes and toiletries, Did you happen to get my journal too? I forgot to ask Trick to let you know." Lauren said.

"Yeppers. I got it. I figured when he said get anything important that Trick meant that too. It's all here in this bag." She patted the duffle bag on her arm and then pointed at the one on the ground. "That one has all your and Bobo's clothes Hotpants."

"Thank you." The doctor replied.

"So. Sorry to pussblock you two, but let's check out our new dig. Trick says we moving here for a while. Too many goons scoping out for you two." Kenzi laughed when she looked back at the couple. "I need room far away from you two too! From the looks of you both, you won't make it to the doorway of this big ass house."

"Kenz." Bo replied and shook her head. "Lets go find our rooms and look for dinner.

"Sounds good Babe." Lauren replied and shivered at the thought she heard from Bo's mind. _"I would be happy to have you for dinner."_

"Woah!, you two. Curb the bit banging hunger and come on." Kenzi laughed as she skipped away towards the mansion.

"Bit bangin'." Lauren asked giggling. Bo just shook her head and laughed too.

"Don't want to ask." The succubus replied.


	24. Truth and Safety

Chapter 25: Truth and Safety

"Ash." Trick said softly, "How do we get Lauren to the labs when she is training and needs to stay low from the goons targeting her?"

The Ash watched Trick closely to find any hint of deception before he decided to make the offer he passed through the Elder's council about Dr. Lauren Lewis. The vaccine for the virus needs to be made as well as the person who created the virus to be caught. The Ash wanted to assure the safety of his chief doctor. He knew certain people see his feelings for the blonde doctor. He tried hiding it for years but it is coming out more and more as he see's her in danger.

"Any ideas?" Trick asks startling the Ash from his thoughts. "Lachlan, between you and myself, I will not divulge your feelings towards the human doctor. You have managed to keep it in the dark so far but there are many fae who will be able to read these feelings from you. Will these feelings distract you from your mission on their safety and the retrieval or creation of the virus vaccine? The Light fae are dependent on their Ash." Trick paused momentarily before tilting his head and looking the Ash directly in the eyes. He knew he was asking personal questions that the Ash could imprison him for just being curious. He hoped that Lachlan would see it for what it was; the simple discussion between two men and the safety of a woman. "Does Doctor Lewis know how you feel?"

Lachlan shakes his head no with a slight twist of his head and then drops it. "No." He whispered and then looked up directly at the Way Keeper again. "She can never know the extent of my feelings. She is aware slightly that I have affections for her. But I am hoping she sees them as a fatherly figure instead of what they truly are for her."

Trick shook his head and continued. "Ash, do you really believe that she would think once your feelings are shown towards her it would seem as a father figure? You face gives you away when you look upon her. It is how I noticed it the last meeting here in this lair. You did not show to be disgruntled to be losing your property. In fact, you offered to keep her on as a paid employee. I mean no disrespect Sir, but, you must be truthful to her. Do not lie she will smell it now that she is feline."

Lachlan bowed his head in thought and began to shiver in fear and losing what little friendship he had built with the doctor. He hated being her owner. He hated being the Ash when it concerned the doctor. Every time he had to discipline her he knew it was one more reason for her to despise him, even when he did it for her safety. He had to follow the rule of the council in almost all situations especially when it came to the blond doctor. If for some reason he went against the council he knew they would not hesitate to remove the doctor from the Light's employ or take her life.

Now the council thought that Doctor Lewis was a liability to the Light. Her knowledge of all things Light and the fae in general had them scared. They decided at first in the meeting to just have her extinguished if she chose any other but the Light side. Lachlan took a deep breath and shook his head at the thought of the imbeciles on the council. He fought hard for Doctor Lewis. He finally had the ear of the council and gave them an option that they shouldn't refuse. It gave them the ability to keep the doctor, her guaranteed silence, and for him it kept the woman he loved alive. Now he just needed to make sure that Lauren agreed with the choice, so he went to Trick. He knew the Way Keeper could persuade her better than he could. If this didn't work he would try to appeal to her lover, the unaligned succubus.

"You are correct, Trick. I do need to be honest with her but I also need to speak with you before I address anything with the doctor." He paused and took a sip of the drink Trick had offered him when they started the meeting. "The council first decreed that if Doctor Lewis chose any other side other than the Light they would have her extinguished. I could not let this happen. I appealed their decision and gave them another option. If you remember at our last meeting with the doctor and her lover, I offered her a position within the Light as a paid employee. I extended this offer to the council with certain terms that I knew they would agree before any of the older elder members had a chance to discriminate since she was human."

"Ash, I remember the offer but how does the council see this offer and what terms did you offer for them to set? They never agree to anything unless it benefits them entirely and not the person it is about. They must think there is an upside and a financial benefit as well to agree to terms about a human who is now fae in their eyes and also a disgrace in the terms of being a hybrid. You and I both know that hybrids are forbidden even if she is one against her idea and fae law backs it."

Lachlan nodded his head and lifted his hand to silence Trick for a moment letting him know he needed to finish before the Way Keeper made a decision about him.

"You are correct. They council will not agree to anything without complete benefit for them. I must be honest and say that I was deviant against them in terms that I made sure Doctor Lewis would come out better than a slave. She will have her freedom. The council did not read the fine lines of the contract I proposed. By the time they find the truth, Lauren will have signed it and the contract will be complete. They cannot back out of it or fae law will require their deaths." The Ash leaned down and reached into his brief case pulling out a manila folder. He looked at it briefly before sliding it across the coffee table to Trick.

"This is the contract that the council has signed. You are welcome to read over it and if adjustments need to be made or amendments added I will do so without the council. They have given me _custos morum* _over Doctor Lewis and this document." He paused and looked at Trick with serious intent to get his point across.

"I made sure the doctor is taken care of completely and within safe parameters of the Light fae. This document is her freedom. If you take the time to read it you will see a number of items listed that guarantee her safety from the Light or retribution from them. You will also see that her funds that were once frozen are now released in her name. There is a contract for her to become the leading Chief Medical Officer for the Light in all departments, basically in terms she will run the entire facility to her desired ramifications. The pay that will be offered to her is ten times the average pay for any chief medical officer in any human or fae facility.

The reason for the pay is to guarantee her silence as the council decided. This was not something I brought to them. They figure that if she agrees to the terms of the financial part of this that it basically will be paying for her silence on all things fae to the human world. However, I have taken the liberty to add an addendum to this document that is basically a non-disclosure agreement to make sure that the council cannot use the payment method to make Lauren a slave."

The Ash took another sip of his drink and continued before Trick could ask questions.

"In this document, Doctor Lewis is allowed to create a lab and medical facility within neutral territory to benefit the Light. I believe they did this so they could spy on the unaligned succubus. The council is aware of the relationship between Doctor Lewis and Bo Dennis. I am also aware they the council just bit their own ass with this decision. It basically gives Lauren _Carte Blanche*_ to do what she wishes in Neutral territory with the money backing of the Light fae." The Ash grinned deviously towards the Way Keeper.

"The council has set up a home for Doctor Lewis outside the compound if she chooses to live there. She also has her specific choice of vehicle from the Lights automobiles."

Trick shook his head and watched as the Ash listed item after item that he obtained for the blonde doctor. The only thing he couldn't grasp was how he was able to obtain each of the items. This was a huge list that benefited the doctor but put the Light as not only a benefactor of the doctor but basically turned the tide as they are now her slave in certain terms.

"Lachlan may I ask how you were able to achieve all these wondrous things for our lovely doctor?" Trick asked as he flipped through the contract and waited for an answer.

"Well, Trick…" He paused and weighed if he should release such private information about the doctor and her reason for slavery_. "Maybe I should seek permission from the doctor first."_ Lachlan thought to himself. _"No, this is in regards to her safety and the Way Keeper has been known to keep silence when needed. A blood oath I should ask for."_

"Blood oath, Way Keeper? I cannot release information without it… for the doctors safety…you understand?" The Ash asked the small man with complete confidence in himself.

"I give my blood oath, Ash of the Light. I, Blood King, will keep your secret until released from my oath." Trick offered by giving him some secret of his own to verify his sincerity.

The Ash raised his eyebrow at the statement and gasped lightly, then bowed his head in reverence.

Trick nodded with a slight movement acknowledging the action from the Ash.

"Doctor Lauren Lewis began with the fae as having no knowledge of what we are or how we exist. She was called in to the Congo to help with the outbreak to find a cure. The doctor being spectacular in her field and quite the genus found out that our DNA was not the same as humans. She began to show her excitement and questioned other colleagues about finding odd DNA. In this action it brought the attention of the Morrigan and the previous Ash. I found the truth of what happened by reading the journals of the previous Ash and his intentions. This is one of the few times that both the Morrigan and the Ash combined powers to achieve an ultimate goal, which became a game between them. The goal was to see which side would acquire the lovely genus doctor." The Ash paused and took another drink and glanced at the small man. Trick nodded for him to continue and reached to fill his glass again.

"The Morrigan and the previous Ash devised a way to obtain the doctor's decision to become a slave of the fae by placing a curse on the doctor's girlfriend and making it look like she contracted the deadly virus. The fae then offered full medical facilities, protection and other things for her servitude. Doctor Lauren Lewis agreed and signed to the contract of enslavement. The only decision she was allowed to make was which side she chose, Light or Dark. She was required to spend two weeks with each side allowing them to win her decision. Obviously she chose the Light and in this decision her girlfriend was placed into a stasis unit which she currently remains in and currently cursed. Doctor Lewis does not know the truth."

Trick sat back in his chair and sipped his fae whiskey and thought about the situation presented before him. He knew that once the doctor found the truth it may jeopardize the relationship between her and his granddaughter if she still loved her comatose girlfriend. But she deserved to know the truth and why she was enslaved by the fae. There are too many different outcomes that could arise from the truth coming out.

The Blood King leaned forward and wrapped both his hands around the glass of his drink and looked up at the Ash. "You must tell her. As for acquiring the details of this contract, you told the council did you not? They had to agree to the decision of the previous Ash and the current Morrigan in order for them to enslave her. You blackmailed them didn't you, Lachlan?"

"I did, Blood King. It was the only way to ensure her safety and obtain the agreement that is in those papers." He pointed at the documents on the coffee table between them.

"The council will go after you and anyone involved covering their secrets, Ash."

"I know, Way Keeper. I have placed precautions to prevent the movements of the council against Lauren or anyone else involved. Any member who moves against her or anyone involved will be arrested for going against the contract after she signs it. I need to see her immediately in order to complete this. It is for her safety. Will you support this Blood King?" The Ash stood slowly and moved to the side of the coffee table and kneeled down in front of Trick. He placed his fisted hand over his heart and bowed his head.

"My family supported you as their king, I support you as my liege and king. I give my Blood Oath that I follow your decision over the laws you have created therefore creating the council. I seek protection for Doctor Lauren Lewis and if anyone knew you were alive I would lose my position as will the Morrigan. Everyone's safety that associates with you will be at risk. I will keep your secret. Please support mine."

"Ease down Ash, I do not seek to acquire my old position. I made those laws to protect everyone. I will support you in this endeavor, I want the doctor protected. But, Lachlan you must tell her the truth before she signs this document. She must make the choice on her own. I believe you should add in this document that she does not have to go through the choosing ceremony. She should just be given the ability to choose a side without battle. Do you agree?"

The Ash raised his head and looked at Trick with a smile. "I was hoping you would ask this of me." He leaned over and pulled a paper out of his brief case and added it to the stack of papers. "This is the paper needed for that request as an addendum."

Trick waved his hand motioning for the Ash to stand. Lachlan smile brightened as he stood.

"Ash, shall we go for a ride? I believe I have some new alcohol for you to taste around this city. You will need to go alone with no security detail. Do you agree to my request?" Trick asked with a gentle smile.

The Ash knew that Trick was offering to take him to the doctor. He nodded and motioned for a moment to settle his detail. He left the room with a slow pace and a smile.

* * *

Bo laughed and pulled Lauren into the nearest bedroom at the top of the stairs.

"Bo. This isn't our room." Lauren giggled and tried to twist out of the succubus grasp as Bo pushed her against the closed door.

"Doesn't matter…" Bo whispered as she ran her tongue across the doctors pulse point of her throat, pressing her body against her. "There are many rooms to choose from to play doctor in." Bo bit down lightly on the pulse point and ran her hands down the sides of the doctor until she palmed the doctor's ass pressing her tighter against the door.

Lauren whimpered and tried again to speak to the succubus. "We should…go…to…our…room."

"Uh..uh…" Bo grunted as she lifted up on the doctor's ass forcing her to wrap her legs around the succubus. Bo loved the feel of the blonde's legs around her. She wanted to hear the sounds that often left her lips when Bo touched her. She had a goal to make the beautiful genus let out every sexual sound as she took her against the door. Bo ran one of her hands up the blonde's side until she reached her breast. The succubus grasped it and squeezed, kneading it before moving to slowly unbutton the shirt that covered it.

Lauren was so turned on suddenly that she didn't think she could wait for the removal of her clothes. She wanted Bo to fuck her hard and fast. She whimpered again and threw her head back letting it bang against the door behind her.

"Bo." She gasped again and dropped one leg down for support on the floor.

"What do you want babe?" Bo ordered her to answer. "Do you want me to fuck you, fast and hard or slow and soft?"

"Uh…" The doctor tried to answer her need and pressed her center further into the succubus. Bo stopped unbuttoning the blonde's shirt and pushed her hand into it under her bra and cupped her breast. She squeezed rough and pinched the nipple between her fingers.

"Oh. Don't…stop." Lauren grunted trying to press herself further into the brunette. She wanted her hard.

"Answer me, Doctor Lewis. How do you want me?" Bo growled out and bit down hard onto the doctor's shoulder as she gripped her breast with her fingers digging into the skin. When the doctor grunted again without answering, Bo stopped and leaned back to watch the blonde while making sure the doctor's legs were firmly on the ground.

Lauren gasped then begged. "Bo please…"

"Answer me babe."

"Hard." Lauren replied and crashed her lips and teeth into the succubus with need. Bo slammed the doctor back against the door using both hands to release the snap on her jeans. With one swift movement she ripped them downward to the blonde's ankles.

"Hard babe. I love you." Bo growled out before slamming three fingers into the doctor without waiting to see if she was ready. She already knew she was. Lauren screamed in ecstasy and tried to push down onto the succubus fingers. Bo grabbed the doctor's ass cheek with her other hand and lifted her against the door once more.

She kept the kiss hard and determined by scraping teeth and tongue against the doctor as she pumped into her driving hard. Lauren screamed with each thrust and clawed her fingers into the succubus back to hang on as her body rode Bo's fingers. The brunette felt the doctors walls tighten around her fingers and smiled into the kiss before using her thumb to rub against the blonde's clit as she thrust upwards.

Lauren threw her head back against the door as she fell over the edge screaming with no sound leaving her mouth. Bo pumped hard into her without slowing to ease the doctor threw her orgasm bringing her over into another one almost instantly.

* * *

*_Custos morum_ – Latin for Keeper of Morals (A censor)

*Carte Blanche – French for complete freedom to act as one wishes or thinks best


	25. Author UPDATE

**_AUTHOR'S UPDATE / NOTE: Due to some deadlines that have been given me for my work. I need to step away from this story for about a month. I will however return in full force to finish this story and complete it. PM me anytime and I will answer as soon as possible. Once again I apologize for the upcoming delay and previous delays.  
_**

**Chapter 26: AUTHOR'S UPDATE**


	26. Talks

**Author's Note: I apologize for taking so long to add another chapter. My life is very busy taking care of both my parents. My father will be going in for another heart surgery very soon. I will add more chapters as I find time to write. Please hang in there with me. I will continue this story but it will be in a slow pace for a short while.**

* * *

Trick placed a soft knock on the large designed wooden door in front of him. "Ash, this is part of your blood honor to not disclose this location to anyone." Trick reminded him before the door was answered.

"This place is amazing Trick. I assume the security is the best in the nation. There is a lot of space where someone could attack without being seen." The Ash questioned as he examined the area around him.

"I am able to assure you that this place is top in its security. No harm will come to Lauren or anyone residing here. Bo's grandmother secured this place with magic. She went outside the fae to secure her home. Only those of her blood are able to change any of the securities within this place. When the family moved from the old country there were clan wars to grab the seats of the new council. Well… you know your history." Trick stopped speaking as the door opened finally.

Trick bowed his head in acknowledgment to the powerful fae in front of him and spoke. "Alhena, I have come with information for Lauren and the Ash has provided a new contract for her within the fae. May we come in?"

Alhena steps aside from the doorway and motions with her arm to enter and says, "An té a thabharfas scéal chugat tabharfaidh sé dhá scéal uait."

Trick laughs at looks at Alhena and translates, "The person who comes with a story to you will bring two away from you, reverting to old Gaelic proverbs I see. Well, we offer a story and a solution to some of the issues our doctor is facing. I will feel privileged if I leave with two additional stories if they are good ones."

Alhena smiles towards the small man as he walks by. "Trick, you and the Ash will need to wait here downstairs for a bit. Doctor Lewis and Bo are engaged in … shall we say…exploring the upstairs in depth."

Trick shakes his head and looks back at the Ash. "Are you up for some of that new alcohol I promised for you to taste test?"

"Absolutely, lead the way Trick." The Ash stated with a mischievous grin. Once in the sitting room alone, he turned to the small man and stated. "I think we should go over this contract again Trick. I have a feeling that we need to make some additions to it. I have the authority to make the changes now and I am sure there is an office in this wonderful home."

Trick tilted his head and watched the Ash. He was inspecting his demeanor and his words. "Just what changes are you proposing, Ash. If you remember we already went over these documents and as far as I know we have covered everything."

"No Trick. We have not covered everything. What is the one law that we as fae uphold the most?" The Ash looked with a smirk at Trick waiting for the old man to come to his senses. "Bo is unaligned Trick. Therefore young Lauren is not allowed to maintain a relationship outside of her alignment until she chooses. She will choose the unaligned to be with Bo."

Trick pondered the Ash's words for a moment then it hit him like a sack of bricks against an iron wall. "We will lose the doctor. She will no longer be protected by the Light fae or be a physician to the Light. You are correct Ash. We must make amendments to these documents before she reads them. What amendment do you suggest and how?" Trick watched the Ash to see if his intentions of trapping the doctor to choose the Light by force of the documents or give her an option.

"I believe that we change the offer of hiring her as a physician. We state in there that if she chooses unaligned or Light that she will have the same offer as Chief Medical Officer for the Light." Lachlan stated with a smirk. "We cannot lose Doctor Lewis, the Dark will eat her alive and try to trick her into becoming their medical officer."

"Let's find the office here." Trick said as he walked out the door to explore with the Ash following close behind him.

* * *

Lauren was comfortably lying across Bo's body on the floor next to the door. "Bo, we need to get up and go back downstairs. We were only to look for our room and then get dinner." The doctor's stomach growled loud. "See! Even my body is agreeing with my mind. We need to get up."

Bo snuggled closer to Lauren and kissed her on the top of her head. "Babe, we will find dinner soon. I just want to hold you a little longer."

"We still need to find our room too." Lauren stated and kissed Bo on the base of her neck. "By the way, we are not in a bedroom babe."

Bo lifted her head and snickered. "Seems not huh?" Bo pulled Lauren on top of her and grabbed her ass. "Well we should check out every room here and make our mark." She pushed her center up into Laurens and smiled.

"Ohh," Lauren gasped as her eyes flashed violet with slits down the center. Her nails began to lengthen to sharp razor points. The doctor quickly retracted them before she caused harm to Bo. "Seems my fae is hungry too, Bo."

"Mmmm." Bo hummed as she buried her head into the doctor's neck and bit down lightly before answering. "Then let's feed her."

"No, Bo. I need to hunt. I need blood." The craving inside her rushed through her body and mixed with the lust building between her legs. "Or I just need to fuck!" Lauren growled out loudly and pushed down into the succubus the same time as she brought her nails out and into Bo's shoulders, pinning her down to the floor. Bo grunted at the sudden pain and bit down harder on the doctor's neck.

Lauren purred and then in low growling voice spoke, "Spread your legs succubus." She leaned over and licked long slow licks to catch the blood that flowed from the puncture wounds that held the brunette to the floor. She expected to be obeyed but didn't feel Bo move her legs like she was ordered.

"Spread your legs." She growled out with a low guttural rumble in warning. "I will not say it again."

Bo knew that Lauren needed to hunt to satisfy her hunger as her cat. She also knew that if the panther couldn't hunt then Bo was going to give her the next best thing, a game of dominance vs. submission. Bo was turned on at the sound of Lauren's voice and the pleasure mixed with pain that she made by holding her down with her claws. Bo knew that a little pain and loss of blood was a great payment for the pleasure that her lover was soon going to give her.

"Make me." Bo whispered into Lauren's ear. "You can't hunt. So play with me." Bo pushed her hips up into the doctors and whispered. "Make me."

Lauren growled deep through her body. The vibrations caused Bo to moan out in pleasure. The doctor leaned further into Bo and trembled as she spoke trying to hold back. "Bo, you don't understand. I will hurt you. I need…" Bo interrupted her by pushing up into her again and pulling the doctor into her by her ass but still did not spread her legs.

"I understand. Lauren you need to feed. Use me." Bo answered looking at her letting the lust and desire spread through her eyes for her lover.

"I…can't…I…will hurt…" Lauren broke and lost her control. "Spread your damn legs succubus!" She leaned up putting her weight onto her hands that were embedded into Bo's shoulders. She looked down and growled at the succubus. "Now."

Bo looked up and smirked at the doctor. She knew she was playing a deadly game that maybe her succubus would be too slow to heal. But, it didn't deter her at all. She wanted to give her lover everything she needed and if she needed this that she was going to get it. "Make me." The succubus whispered taunting the doctor above her.

Lauren leaned down and bit hard onto one of Bo's breast and sucked. Bo arched up into the doctor and moaned out. She deepened her grip into Lauren's ass and held on. Her nails were leaving small curves in the flesh as she pulled her into her again.

Not getting the connection she needed and making sure she didn't give Lauren what she commanded, Bo moved her hands onto the doctor's breasts and began to push her upwards. She needed to give her the struggle she needed.

Lauren felt the push up on her chest and applied her weight back onto her hands in Bo's shoulders. Blood began to flow fresh again as Bo struggled under her.

Neither woman had heard nor noticed the door opening behind them.

* * *

Trick looked into the room to see if it was the office and noticed Lauren half cat and half human pinning down his granddaughter as she struggled against her. Lachlan stepped into the room behind the small man and rushed towards the two women. Trick followed behind closely as he watched the Ash grip the doctor by her shoulders and pulled upwards to release her from Bo.

"Lauren Lewis, calm down. This is your mate you are hurting." The Ash spoke in a rushed voice.

Lauren flipped around in the Ash's grip and drove her razor clawed hand into his side. "How dare you interfere our mating? She is mine!" She growled out holding him close to her letting him see her teeth elongate. "If I am not allowed my mate then I will take your blood as payment!" Lauren pushed him away from her and dropped down to her hands and feet. "Run my prey." She voiced with a deadly low sound and then screamed out a catlike scream.

"Lauren! No!" Bo scrambled up and over to her lover. She placed her hand on the doctor's lower back. "No, my love. He did not know we were here. Look at him and remember." Bo ran her hand up the doctors back and her eyes flashed blue when Lauren turned and looked at her. "No. My beautiful Lauren. Don't attack him. He meant no harm. I am still yours and will forever remain mate." Bo consoled as she ran her hands up and down her lovers back. Her succubus lightly pulsing the doctor randomly. Lauren threw back her head and cried out in pain as her body began shifting. Sounds of bones breaking and mending were echoing through the room. The shifter cried again in pain and then collapsed in full form on the floor before Bo.

_"__Lauren."_ Bo questioned in her mind. _"Are you OK?"_

_"__I am here lover."_ She replied in her mind. _"I am sorry." _Lauren shifted and panted as she struggled to stand up.

_"__I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt anyone or you. I should go." _

Bo looked up at the two men next to her. The looks of concern on their faces answer her question of why they interrupted them_. "Lauren stay, please."_

She spoke to her grandfather and the Ash. "Thank you for protecting me. However, I didn't need protection. Everything Lauren and I do is consensual. Trick you know shifters need to hunt and feed especially cat shifter and she couldn't feed so I was giving her an alternative."

Trick nodded and dropped his head. "I apologize for interrupting." The Ash looked down at Lauren with a look of affection and then answered. "I too apologize. I will leave you both to you feeds." He turned to walk away but Bo spoke out.  
"No Lachlan! Stay we need to talk." She looked to her grandfather and then to the Ash. "Sit." She ordered and moved to put her clothes back on. She gathered Laurens and neatly folded them and placed them on the corner of the desk at the back of the room. She finally sat down in the office chair behind the desk and looked at both of the men and then to her lover.

_"__I need to ask some questions to the Ash, Babe. I think we need to address the elephant in the room. I think he loves you."_

_"__Of course he does not love me Bo. I was his slave. He owned me. Owners don't love their property." _Lauren leaped up onto the desk and looked down at Bo.

_"__You didn't see his look when he figured out we were not harming each other."_

_"__Bo, ask your questions. But I don't believe he does. Please find out why they are here too?"_

Lauren dropped down onto the floor beside Bo and walked around the desk. She sat down on her back legs in front of the two men with the desk to her back. Bo cleared her through and spoke.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"We brought the contracts and were looking for the office here to add an addendum to it before we offered it for Lauren's inspection. I meant no harm Bo. I truly thought you were fighting."

Bo laughed a deep laugh and leaned forward on the desk. "We were fighting. We were fighting to see who was going to be the dominant." Trick's face turned deep red and Bo busted out laughing again.

_"__Bo ask them at the addition and contract please?"_ Lauren spoke into her mind.

"What additions are you needing to make and where is this contract?"

Lachlan leaned forward and pulled out a folder from his briefcase. "These are the contracts and addendum's. However, before I release them I must add another addendum to it. It is for Dr. Lewis benefit, I assure you."

Bo didn't trust the Ash and pushed further. "What is so important that you must change it before Lauren see's it? I don't trust you or the Light."

Trick finally spoke up and added. "Bo, look at what he has already for the contract and see that he is not doing anything to harm or influence Lauren to choose a side or enslave her. I give my oath."

Bo's eyebrow rose at the oath sworn by her grandfather. Fae take their oaths seriously and hold them until death before breaking them or the good ones at least.

"I give my oath as well, Bo." The Ash spoke up and looked down to Lauren with a loving look. "I would never do anything to cause you harm Lauren. Please believe me when I say I worked out everything to the best of my ability to grant you your freedoms and choice."

_"__Bo I think your right. Look at him. He seems like one of your thralls but it is directed towards me." _Lauren spoke in her mind. She needed to speak to Trick about this but couldn't in this form. _"Unless,"_ she thought_, "maybe I could push into his mind like Bo's." _

Bo smirked and answered back in her mind. _"Babe. I hear you. And this is so sexy, but try to do it. Maybe you can push into it."_

Lauren focused on Trick and pushed thoughts into him. She stood up and went to him. She gently placed her paw on his leg and pushed her thoughts into him again.

_"__Trick."_ She spoke to him.

Trick raised his head quickly and looked at Bo and then down at Lauren. "Lauren." He spoke out loud.

_"__No, Trick. Think it. Say it in your mind. I need to speak with you without the Ash hearing."_ Lauren said to him.

_"__You surprise me even more, Doctor Lewis."_ Trick thought.

Lauren purred and then spoke again. _"Do you see the Ash's look towards me? He looks like a thrall. Does he not?"_

Trick looked over towards the Ash and watched him for a moment and looked down at Lauren in surprise. _"You are correct. I knew something was different about him and spoke to him earlier about addressing his feelings towards you. But…"_ He broke of his thought and looked back towards the Ash.

_"__Test him Lauren. Tell him to do something and see if he does it."_ Trick answered again.

_"__I cannot Trick. I can only speak to the mind in this form. I do not want to do this with him in case he is thralled it may bind him closer to me."_ She answered.

_"__May I offer a solution?"_ A third voice entered into Trick's mind. _"Grandfather, hello."_ Bo giggled.

Trick gasped and looked at Bo. "You too? You have this power?"

_"__Only through Lauren. She is the one touching you. I only have the ability to speak with her unless she opens up the conversation to me."_ Bo answered with a smile. _"As for a solution, let's ask Alhena she is the same type of being as Lauren. She would know if thralls were a part of their powers."_

_"__Good idea, Bo."_ Trick answered.

_"__Yes, Bo. Please go get Alhena for me."_ Lauren asked.

* * *

**Note: Hang in there I will be posting the next part soon.**


	27. Update

Thank you for your patience. There will be updates coming soon with new chapters.


End file.
